One More Shot
by Crazyman03
Summary: "I love you." Were the last words she had ever said after running away from him. These words and her disappearance left him heartbroken. Saddened by the emptiness of his heart, his life deteriorates. Little does he know a certain forger will give him a chance to turn back time.
1. Heartbreak From Three Years Ago

**REVISED (4/25/19): Chapter is now a bit smoother to read. Fixed some of the lines, replaced and added some. Also added more dialogue to the flashback. No, I won't change the A/N for the new readers.**

* * *

 **Hey guys Crazyman here with a new story.**

 **Although my other fanfic is focused on more focused on the OC rather than the actual characters, I made sure that everyone I use in this story was and will be seen from the show. (Except characters from season 3 or maybe the characters from the second part of season 2. SVTFOE doesn't air that much in the Philippines.)**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. The Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Story is mine though.**

* * *

 **Story Title: One More Shot**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Angst/Romance**

 **Summary:** "I love you." Were the last words she had ever said after running away from him. These words and her disappearance left him heartbroken. Saddened by his emptiness in his heart, his life deteriorates. Little does he know that a certain forger was willing to give him another chance to turn back time.

* * *

 **Heartbreak From Three Years Ago.**

Marco Diaz. A boy who was extremely cautious of his surroundings. A boy who never ever broke the rules, A boy who always cleans up everything when there was a mess. Was now heartbroken by a _girl_ he _loved_ so much. The girl that changed _his vision, his feelings, and his life!_ This girl was none other than his best friend...

Star Butterfly.

A woman that was the complete opposite of Marco Diaz. She was always carefree. She always wanted to make new friends with others. She always _broke_ the rules. Marco knew for a fact that he wasn't going to fall in love with her. Because he _disliked_ her ways, her sense of danger, and her love for action.

He was wrong - to an extent.

Because somehow, just somehow, she managed to capture his heart. His life changed when she got a _hold_ _of_ _his heart._ He loved adventure, he encountered danger at every moment, and for the first time ever; he felt like he was finally _acknowledged. All because of her._

But every good thing that happens to life always come with a painful end.

They got _separated_ _..._

Marco's heart wasn't able to bear the news when he knew about this. It's not that _her parents_ hated Earth, it's not because of some problem she caused, it's not because she wanted to go away; but it was something else. Was it because she got fed up of him? it wasn't possible since she _liked_ the way he protected her. Did he do something wrong? Not likely, since he was the type of person to play it safe. Then what did he do wrong?

He had no idea. Not even the slightest clue.

As time passed, he felt _emptiness_ consume his heart. He searched for answers on why she left, but nothing valuable came up. Not finding answers left him broken even more. He gave up three years ago, but still wanted some answers to keep his curiosity content. The sudden withdrawal of a girl, made a good,kind, and wholehearted man...broken and depressed.

Even though _three years_ have passed. The boy felt like it was _three h_ _ours ago._

* * *

 **\- Three Years Earlier -**

 _Marco Diaz was walking into his house. Filled with glee because he wanted to give Star something she wanted for a long time. Something he vowed to get for her._

 _A necklace, a beautifully made one as well._

 _She saw it while they were walking around town. She said that the heart necklace is what she was going to use for her remembrance in Earth._ _It was quite expensive, but that didn't stop him. He saved up little by little just to buy this gift for his best friend. He wanted to make sure that she was the happiest foreign exchange student she can be._

 _Although, he would admit there was another reason for him getting the necklace. And it was not to only make her happy._

 _He walked up the stairs, and went to her bedroom door. He knocked three times, "Star? Can I come in?" He realized that the door wasn't locked. He turned the knob and opened it. T_ _he scene that unfolded put him in shock._

 _The girl he wanted to feel like she was over the moon..._

 _Was crying in despair._

 _Marco immediately went to her so he could comfort her. She was bawling her eyes out! As tears fell on the ground, he noticed a puddle beneath her, it seems that she was crying for sometime._

 _"Star! Are you okay?! Tell me what's wrong!" Marco asked in brief panic, only to be responded with a hug from Star. She did it as tight as possible. She cried on his shoulder, mumbling about something. As Marco got even more confused, he then saw something that shocked him even more._

 _Her room was clean, she had multiple bags next to her, everything was packed in it. The place was practically yelling "Departure!" in his ears. The thing he feared the most, was now happening. Star was going away from his life. He was about to ask questions, but the scene in front of him left him dumbstruck - too shocked to even speak to her._

 _Star had let go of him. She looked at him with tears flowing from her eyes to her cheeks. Her eyes were red as well. Those bright pink hearts on her cheeks when she was happy, were all replaced by shattered ones. She tried to smile to give him comfort, just tried._

 _But that smile, those_ ** _Forced_** _movement of lips, broke his heart even more._

 _He knew that she was not okay. He can tell from the tears. But she was desperate in hiding it. Water was starting to form in Marco's eyes as well. He just knew that she was going to be gone forever. As the tears on his face fall down in empathy, he embraced her. This time, it was longer...and much more agonizing than the last one. Their warm bodies was the only thing keeping them from the cold, hard, and hopeless breaking down of their hearts._

 _Star had once again released him. She looked at his eyes once more before smiling in content. Unlike the previous one, this smile was honest, heartwarming, and happy. Just then she had done something that would forever leave the boy heartbroken for the next three years..._

 _She kissed him._

 _The boy was shocked, but he pulled into her after some moments. The warmth of their bodies and lips was keeping their cold sadness from breaking them. As a few more passionate seconds passed, they had let go of each other. They were slightly blushing from their actions, they never did that before. And now when she's about to leave, that's when they did it. Marco knew it was going to be Hell after she left,_

 _but that kiss...worth it._

 _Star got up from her bed and got her bags from the floor. Tears was yet again flowing in her eyes. She was about to leave. The one girl he truly loved; was about to leave. She walked right next to the door. She looked down at the floor, eyes full of pain and shame. It was silent. Dead silent. Star stared at him, like she had something to say. Her lips were shaking. Her body was shaking. He looked at her as she composed herself a few moments after._

 _"Before I-I leave Marco." She said in a hoarse voice._

 _"Wh-what?" He wiped his tears from his red eyes._

 _"I-I just w-want you to know that..." She prolonged. He waited for her answer. "...I love you."_

 _After she said her final words to him, she ran outside the door. Marco was left in her room, deep in thought. He was thinking whether he should confess to her or not. After a few minutes, something suddenly hit him._ _He found out that he didn't give the ring he was supposed to give to her._

 _Rushing down the stairs, he jumped down. He then powered through the door, forcing it open. As he made his way outside, he saw a large chariot with his best friend in it. It was moving quickly, gathering space between her and the boy. Marco ran as fast as he can, not quite catching up to the chariot._

 _"No! I can't-" As a last resort, he threw the ring into the vehicle._

 _He didn't care if he hadn't given it personally. But he wanted something to give to her just so that she could remember him. As the ring flew in the air, the chariot was halfway inside the portal. The ring almost got in. It hit the side and fell on the ground. Marco rushed to get the ring. Once he got the ring, he looked to where the portal was, it had disappeared._

 _His efforts; wasted. His love; gone._

 _Marco fell down on his knees, sighing in defeat. Tears fell on his eyes, dropping to the rough ground. He was too late. There was nothing he was able to do now. He didn't have her mirror that contact other dimensions_ _. She didn't have any photos to remember him by. And lastly, he didn't have any Dimensional Scissors to teleport to Mewni. These items he needed to get to Star wasn't what made him sad._

 _The thing that broke his heart the most is that he didn't notice that she LOVED him._

 _"Why? Why was I too slow?" He gritted his teeth as more tears fell down. "Why didn't I notice it? Why wasn't I able to catch up? Why...why did she leave me?"_

 _More questions like these had started to fill his mind. As he tried to find answers, he desperately did everything to get his answers. He tried asking his friends and family, to which they replied "We didn't know she was going away." Not finding answers, he eventually gave up. But even if he had stopped looking for reasons of her disappearance, he still wanted to get some solution from his problems._

 _He was left broken and depressed, knowing that he wouldn't be with the one who loved him ever again. No one can fix him. No one can help him. He was alone._

 _All alone..._

* * *

 **Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter.**

 **As most of you know about me, I tend to either post something to early or too late. This (The story) is not one of them. Although it was kinda short, I didn't want an entire novel squeezed in one chapter. This is one of those times where I just want to do the introduction before doing the actual story.**

 **There are two things I would want to classify before leaving:**

 **1\. There will be limited or no OC (Original Characters) in this story.**

 **I didn't input an OC in this one. Reason No. 1: I wouldn't want a character that's super unlikable to steal the spotlight. Reason No. 2: an OC would heavily change the flow of the story, I also don't want that since I am 'experimenting' the angst and romance section of the genres.**

 **2\. Marco (And Marco only) would mostly be Out Of Character(OOC).**

 **It's going to be self-explanatory once I finish doing the second chapter.**

 **Anyways, please leave a review to alert me if I had done any current mistakes. You can also review if you just want to compliment, complain, or recommend something about the story.**

 **Crazyman out.**


	2. Life Doesn't Change, But People Do

**REVISED (Again...)(6/2/19): My piss poor 'revision' last year didn't make a difference. Changed A LOT of lines. Words in mirror are now different. Chapter is smoother to read.**

* * *

 **(6/16/18)REVISED: Due to song lyrics (which is not allowed) and improper grammar.**

 **Please see ending A/N for more details.**

* * *

 **Hey. I'm Back with another chapter of 'One More Shot'.**

 **Reviews:**

 **(To: Useful76) Yes. This does indeed take place before 'Running With Scissors' ever happened. Thanks for leaving a review. I hope I did a good enough job for this story.**

 **From now on, I will continuously upload 'One More Shot'. Even though I have to redeem myself on this story (especially after my first one), I still have to write chapters of 'The Exchange Student'. Although, I'm still finding a way to balance my time with this and my other story.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. The Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Story is mine.**

* * *

 **Life Doesn't Change, But People Do.**

After reminiscing that _heartbreaking_ moment of his life, Marco woke up. He was in his own room, sitting on the bed; deep in thought. He had his arms on his knees while his hands covered his face, thinking whether he should stay home or not. He still needs to go to school, but he was missing classes lately.

Does it matter if he still goes to school? It's not like it'll be much use to him.

The only thing _school_ does to people is pressure them with useless homework and tests. He was starting to doubt his own academy. Was it useful? Is it important? Will it matter if he was the top student in the academy?

The answer to all three of those questions, is NO!

Learning is only useful if it was something you'll experience. School isn't even that important. Grades are just letters written in a piece of paper. Nobody cares if you're smart! NOBODY!

After wasting twenty minutes of his life thinking, he stood up from his bed and went to the bathroom. The room where he had released all of his despair and anger for the past few years. He went inside the bathroom, a dim lighting in the entire room. Markings were written all across the walls, the mirror being the main victim. Every marking on the wall was written in _black,_ while the ones in the mirror was written in _red._ Each sentence has a meaning for _him._ Marco slowly made his way to the blood-like stained mirror. He was reading each _reminder_ he wrote. The ones on the side of the mirror read...

 _'Why did you leave me?'_

 _'Is it my fault?'_

 _'Please don't leave me, Star...'_

 _'I love you...'_

There were invisible voices around him, saying everything he had read. The voices repeated every single phrase they said. The voices filled every space of the bathroom, slowly tearing his mind to pieces. As the voices got louder, the pain would get even more intense. It came to a point where he wasn't able to take the pain anymore. He wanted it to go away.

And he knew just what to do.

Crack.

He stared at the broken mirror, a broken and cracked version of him stared back. Hands bleeding, he decided to leave one last _reminder_ for him _._ He grabbed the nearby razor blade _,_ and started to _cut_ _out_ the skin of his own hand. As more blood dripped from his palms, a smile overcame his face. The feeling of pain...is what gave him _pleasure_.

With hands now bleeding, he started writing something in the middle of the mirror. Almost covering it entirely. He then wrote his message; with an expressionless face.

 _'I hope you die! Butterfly!'_

Done with the message, he begrudgingly took bandages from the medical kit and started to wrap his left palm. Finishing with his failure of an attempt of healing himself, he left the room. He approached his closet and opened it. Once it opened, a red hoodie and skinny jeans appeared in front of him...

His signature clothes.

Marco produced a frown as he saw these certain pair of clothes. Every time he saw his _normal_ clothes, it reminds him of the _redundancy_ he experienced growing up. Everything was the same old boring thing it used to be. Even the memory made him scrunch his nose out of hate. That redundant part of him had disappeared and left him after Star departed from his life. Throwing his signature clothes aside, he wore a black windbreaker, ripped pants, and black sneakers.

After going out of his bedroom, he half-expected to see a door open in front of him. That door he was thinking of was none other than his _best friend's_ door. Remembering that she didn't even leave a door put his mood in the sewers. Marco pulled the hood of his windbreaker above his head and went downstairs. He saw both of his parents looking at him; surprised. They continued to look at him and it was quite aggravating.

"What?" He snarled. Giving them an aggressive look.

"Nothing. His mother turned her head away for a second before staring back at him. "Where are you going, anyways?"

"School." Why do they care if he goes there or not? It's his decision!

"Really?" Rafael Diaz asked. "You haven't left your room in a while, mijo. Are you sure about this?"

"I don't care! you OLD BASTARD!" Marco snapped. "I'll do whatever I want!"

"What did you say young man!?" Angie shouted with anger. "You're in big trouble!"

"FUCK OFF, BITCH!" Marco retorted. He walked and opened the door, before stepping outside. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!"

He slammed the door and went outside. Marco left the house,without any conscience about swearing to his parents. As he walked in anger; stomping his foot at every step, he saw several people eyeing him. He completely ignored this and walked away.

Meanwhile, both Rafael and Angie were in shock. Not because their only son called them a you-know-what, but because of how disrespectful he turned out to be. Both of them did their best just to raise him, nurture him into becoming a fine young man.

Bitter emotions filled them, knowing they had failed.

Thinking that the _safest_ and _nicest_ kid as well as their son at the same time, was able to disrespect his parents without any reason and conscience. They stayed silent for a moment until tears fell down from Angie's face, she started muttering incoherent words. Rafael quickly came to her comfort and hugged her. As she cried on his chest, she tightened her hug to him. She looked at her husband and asked...

"What happened to my son?" She sobbed in between breaths.

They didn't know...

They didn't _want_ to know...

XxXxX

Arriving at school, Marco made his way to his first class. Even though he was in tenth grade, it seems that he was always stuck with the same classmates and same teachers. The school never fails to be repetitive, and that was a a fucking understatement. Hell, it's already been three years and Miss Skullnick is _still_ his Math teacher.

This redundant life and school is what made him feel even worse. The fact that nothing new is happening in his life, drove him to a point where he doesn't even care whether he's repeating everything or not. Marco; the person who was _always_ in front of the class, now sits in the corner. A dark corner where nobody can even see him. Every time a teacher calls out his name, he either ignores them or glares at them like a mad dog about to go loose.

Marco thought about ditching the entire school day, nothing important came into his brain anyway. But as he was about to get up and walk away, the bell rang, signifying that it was time to fill their hunger. Marco was the first one to stand up and walk away while the rest of the class was still listening to the lecture of his current teacher. Marco reached for the door until a teacher decided to halt his movements.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" The man asked. "I haven't dismissed the class yet."

"The fucking bell rang, deaf bitch." Marco retorted. He never liked the guy, always giving him detentions and shit like that.

"The bell doesn't dismiss you, I do." The professor glared at the young boy; who was glaring back in return.

"Then what's the fucking point of the bell then?!" Marco grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him closer to his face. "Listen here, you old bastard, I do whatever I want, and I don't care if rule-loving asskissing fuckers like you hate me for it."

Marco let go of the man and walked away, with the professor and his classmates in shock. The professor was mainly shocked due to the way he had treated him with such disrespect, rendering the man angry.

The students although, were more on the confused side. They had never saw Marco like that. Sure, they may have seen him sulking for the last three years, but Marco didn't dare try to threaten anyone like that. Especially when it comes to adults or someone with a higher position than him. Everyone just stared at the door, wondering what happened to the safe-loving boy they used to

Marco; instead of going to the cafeteria, went outside. He was getting kinda mad from other people and he had to vent somewhere. He went to the parking lot and sat on one of the cars, then looked up on the sky. Somehow, the sky had managed to slowly get rid of his anger. The feeling of the sky, it was so free. It was happy and composed. It reminded him of the times _he_ was still in his body. _He_ was the one that built this character. The one who filled Marco with happiness and safety at all times. Without Star, _he_ would've died right then.

But _he_ died when she left.

As he was about to fall asleep, he then heard an _acoustic guitar_ strumming. He looked around to see where the sound is coming from, but was not able to detect it. He listened once more to hear the sound of strumming, but instead of hearing a guitar, he was surprised to hear a _voice._ The voice was singing, with its melody and harmony to the guitar. Marco was able to find the voice due to it being more clear, he looked behind him and saw something that shocked him. The one singing and playing the guitar was none of the wiser...

 _Oskar Greason._

Marco just realized that he was laying on the backside of his car, but he didn't care about that for the moment. He mostly cared about the fact that Oskar was singing and playing guitar at the same time, and quite impressively to be clear. The Oskar he knew was the one who always played the _keytar_ terribly, murdering people via shitty music. He also knew that he never sang that good. He found _this_ Oskar to be quite interesting, this Oskar played an acoustic guitar and sang perfectly.

But the thing that got the interest of Marco the most, was the song he was singing. With his harmonic voice, he sang...

 _"Don't go, please stay, and never run away,_

 _My life is getting worse every second of the day,_

 _Wait up, just stop, stay still like a rock,_

 _I have something in my throat that's stuck..."_

Oskar gasped for air as he paused for a moment and was getting ready for the chorus.

 _"I'm saying this because I love you,_

 _And I'm not lying because it's really true,_

 _These were the words I wanted to say:_

 _I...Love...You."_

He didn't know what caused it, but his heart felt heavier after hearing those lines. As if his heart was almost going to crack into a million pieces. But is his heart _still_ there?

Or did it part away when he _broke up_ with a _certain someone?_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading another chapter of 'One More Shot'**

 **Revised A/N note:**

 **I just did a recheck on the guidelines to see that I apparently, have broken the rules. More specifically, rule number three of 'Actions Not Allowed'. And that rule is copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics). So in order to not get a lawsuit, I decided to make my very own song. This song will be called 'Speechless'. Not sure if that fits the song in any way possible, but it gets the job done.**

 **I know you expected a new chapter, but wait a little longer okay? The next chapter is going to be my final chapter before temporarily going away to start school. I'll make sure I post it by tomorrow or sunday so I could leave something for you to read.**

 **That being said, thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Crazyman out.**


	3. The One Who Changed Too Much

**REVISED (6/14/19): Fixed some of the sentences. Added and replaced lines. Chapter is now smoother to read.**

* * *

 **Hey. I'm Back with another chapter of 'One More Shot'.**

 **Reviews:**

 **(To: Everyone, who was trying to cheer me up) Thanks :). For trying to cheer me up. For making sure I didn't stop writing like what I did in TES. I reached out to my parents for this problem and instead of saying 'suck it up.' they comforted me. I'm just so happy, that I'm acknowledged. That I make people entertained by my story. Thank you for these kind words of yours, mostly my parents. If I didn't reach out to them, I would've left this site. So thank you, all of those who helped me get out of my stress and depression.**

 **Since I kinda feel better than I was when I last left, I'm now going to upload in a decent rate. Not too fast to rush the entire chapter and not to slow to lose it's relevancy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs. The forces of Evil. Daron Nefcy does.**

 **Story is mine.**

* * *

 **The One Who Changed Too Much**

After hearing Oskar sing, Marco ultimately decided to walk away. He didn't want to be seen in a condition like that. Once everyone sees _him_ , his reputation would go down the drain quicker than a clogged toilet being flushed. Slowly but surely.

As he went to the cafeteria to get something to eat, a group of delinquents stopped him. They blocked the hallway with their bodies, unabling Marco to pass through them. He tried taking the path in the left, to which he was blocked. He leaned to the right, only to be blocked once more. Finally getting annoyed, he went through their arms, only to be pushed back.

"What's your problem?" He growled. He really didn't want to start a fight now, right now he wanted to walk away and eat to fill his empty stomach.

"..." They simply glared at him. Not even acknowledging his question.

They were really frustrating him now, they blocked the path for no reason and wouldn't let Marco through. He saw others pass them like they were some kind of VIP's.

 _"They want something from me?" Marco internally thought. He glared at the group to see if they we're going to do the same. Sure enough, they did. "What would they want from me anyways?! A fist to the face if I had to guess._

Full of frustration, he punched tho stomach of the guy in the middle. Just because the person in front of him was slightly taller and stronger than him, doesn't mean he doesn't have the rights to punch him.

After the rash decision of Marco, a fight quickly occurred. Three large and tall idiots against one piece of shit. To a normal person, this would be seen as unfair.

But to Marco, it was unfair...for them of course.

He had been itching to hurt something or _someone_ to relieve his pain. While three years were passing by, his sadistic side had been known to be quite known - to a point where people would straight up avoid him after seeing his face. But since these idiots had the guts to face _him,_ they were about to get a taste of Marco's fists.

Like a lion coming to pounce on its prey, Marco quickly gained his momentum and pinned down the tallest thug. Constantly attacking the boy's face with hard and direct punches, it didn't take long for him to bleed and pass out. Once finished with his first victim, two pairs of hands grabbed him by the arms and slammed his back onto the wall. The second boy got behind Marco and stretched his arm, unabling him to move. The third bastard then delivered a front kick to his chest, barely giving him time to breathe.

 _"Fuck! That hurt like a bitch!"_ Marco groaned as he felt his chest. The kick really did a number on him, it even forced him to be sent to the ground. Those two bastards laughed at him; mocked him for being weak. Gripping his hands tightly like it was going to rip his skin off, he quietly stood up. The wo boys noticed this and continued kept laughing at him.

"Haha! You're such a loser, you know that?!"

"..."

"You're weak and alone, you've got nothing on us!"

"..."

"Hey! Can you fucking talk, you goddamn mute?!"

After staying dead silent, they heard a quiet chuckle coming from him. His chuckles turned into giggling, giggling turned to laughing, and then laughing turned to maniacal cackling. The boys slowly backed away, before attempting to escape...

They didn't get away.

Marco gripped both of their collars and pulled it. He managed pull one on the ground and kept his foot on his chest, then he had stretched the arm of the other one. Marco began with the one who he had a grip on. Stretching his arm backwards to the point of discomfort, he then proceeded to full break his arm. The sound of his arm breaking and the man screaming, was like music to his ears. He enjoyed to see others in pain, it reminds him that even with his shitty life, there always someone who's got it worse than him.

After paralyzing the man and letting go of him. Marco then went for the one who was under his foot. The man shook in fear, begging for the boy to spare him. He picked him up and planted him onto the wall, grabbing him by the collar.

"Please don't hurt me..." The boy pleaded.

"Coward..." He then slammed his head on the wall. It was painful, but not painful enough to knock him out.

"It's not my fault, it was a direct order! The man snitched. They're not loyal, which was to be expected from low-level punks who think they can face him. It's sad really.

"From who?" Marco asked. He was going to find the one who sent him and make sure they join the other thugs under the lake.

"I'm not allowed to tell you..."

Really? After snitching out their boss?

Marco then slammed his head multiple time before stopping, making sure he didn't apply too much force to knock the guy out. He was going to torture this guy first before asking him questions, then he'll put him to sleep after.

"Listen to me you inbred fuck!" He whispered to the man. "If you don't tell me who the fuck sent you to me, I swear to God that I'm going to slit your fucking throat while you fucking sle-"

That's enough Diaz!" A feminine voice shouted from the side.

Marco turned his head to the right to see a woman approaching him. Their height was almost the same, but she felt like a midget to him. The woman wore a biker vest along with an undershirt on the inside. She wore skinny shorts that were previously jeans after being cut short. She also had tattooed arms, the left one had a snake that was coming down from the upper arm to the wrists, the right one had a circular patch that says _'Hail All Vipers!'_

Marco then observed the woman's face. She had blond hair that reached her upper back, she also had a single aqua streak on the side of her hair. When she was close to him, Marco yet slammed the head of his opponent hard enough to render him knocked out. _"He can suffer later."_

He then approached her, grumbling under his hood. Once they were face to face, they looked intently at each other. A battle of psychology, both not wanting to lose. After a long stare, one of them gave up and sighed.

"What happened, Diaz?" She said in a sullen tone, whilst looking at the floor.

Marco didn't answer.

"W-Why did you become like _this_?" She barely got out of her as tears slowly dripped onto her face."What did I do wrong? What did forget to do to make you stop going in this path?"

He then grabbed her head lightly and pushed it so that he could see eye-to-eye with her. She had mint green eyes that represent her sadness. As he continued to look at her, more tears dropped from her face. Any _normal_ man were to immediately apologize for something if they saw someone in this state.

"Jackie..." He softly called out before placing his hands on her shoulders. This got her attention as her eyes met with his. He smiled warmly, comforting her that _he_ was still there. That she had done nothing wrong and everything right...

His warm smile turned into a devillish smirk, crushing her hopes of a normal Marco before her.

"Why did I become like this?" Marco repeated. "Because why the hell not!? It's not like you rejecting me after Star left didn't leave me jaded! It's fine, I understand why you weren't there when I needed you the most. You were too busy whoring with the other guys. I would've done the same if I was you."

Jackie's eyes lit up in shock. Only to be struck in sadness once again. She fell on the floor, covering her face.

Marco walked away, knowing that none of that concerns him. Even though some students looked at him in anger and disgust, he completely ignored them. He didn't care for anyone but himself. He lives in his own world with his own rules.

Jackie cried more tears before looking up to see the boy, she then saw that he had left already. She then got up, wiped her tears, and leaned against the wall. She then pulled a cigarette and started smoking. As she puffed smoke out of her mouth, she thought why _she_ was the one who changed.

There was only one reason for doing so, and it's that she wanted to stop Marco from walking down _that_ horrendous _path._ She then thought of the _process_ she went through just to make him change. She stopped skateboarding, she went into a biker gang, she didn't go to school even though she was one of the top students.

For one reason, to convince him. Convince him that turning into someone like her would make him even more of a mess.

Once, she even tried going out on a 'date' with him. She did this because she knew that he had liked her ever since kindergarten, she then _pretended_ to like him. The result was only Marco seeing through it and running away in despair. Her heart broke as she knew that not actually liking him back would tear him apart. As she puffed once more, she only thought of one thing...

 _"What the hell did I do wrong?"_

* * *

 **Hey guys Crazyman here and thanks for reading.**

 **I sure this chapter is a little short, but I don't care. As long as I can upload something I'm satisfied with, then I'll do it.**

 **I'm really sorry for cancelling "The Exchange Student" I know that I made a promise to complete it, but school gave me a hard time while I was doing it. Even though I broke a promise, I would NEVER, EVER leave 'One More Shot' incomplete. As the title implies, I have one more shot to redeem myself.**

 **Anyways, I'm feeling better, so thanks for supporting me and let's meet again in the next chapter.**

 **Crazyman out.**


	4. A Person That Can Be Trusted

**Hey there fellow readers. I'm Back with another chapter of 'One More Shot'.**

 **Honesty, I didn't have much of a problem with the actual chapter. BUT, there is ONE thing I'm getting frustrated of. And it's how Hekapoo speaks. Like seriously, even if I watch some of the clips from 'Running With Scissors', I won't be able to tell whether she's the 'happy/ teasing' type like Star or Janna. Or the 'serious/ casual' type like Jackie. Again, I only watched the clips and looked at the wiki, both doesn't give me much information on attitude and mood. The wiki say she's 'laid-back' and 'a trickster to beings lesser than her'. But the clips I had watched sometimes contradicts those. So yeah, her dialogue is going to be mainly based on what the wiki says.**

 **Don't worry, this is possibly one of the times I wrote a chapter with the LEAST amount of stress. And yes, it also applies to 'The Exchange Student'. Man, you have no idea how much stress I had with that story mixed with buttloads of schoolwork.**

 **I almost forgot to mention this in the second chapter, but the song I used was "Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)" by Green Day. They're a really good band, but that's my own opinion.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Daron Nefcy does. Like geez, how many times do I have to remind you?**

 **Story though...MINE!**

* * *

 **A Person That Can Be Trusted.**

Marco decided that he had enough of school for the day. He went outside and walked away, not without getting threats from the staff of the teachers. He didn't care, it wasn't important anyways. As he walked away, he started to get this feeling of being stalked. Looking around, he saw no one. But it was common sense that if you're going to stalk someone, you better not let them see you. He searched around the area to find someone or something that was bothering him, but nothing came up. Getting quite annoyed, he kicked a trash can over. He looked around to see if a civilian was going past him, but there was no one. After seeing that everything was clear, he decides to make a fool out of himself and suddenly threatened...

"Whoever is following me, I'll make sure they get beat up so hard they won't even be alive!" He cringed from his own threat. _"Note to self: Never be a complete fuckface when trying to find someone."_

"You don't say?" He heard a woman say, teasingly.

Marco looked behind him to see a woman smirking at him. She was white-skinned and wore a bright orange gown. She also had long read hair that was tied up, even though it was almost completely unnoticed. She had a black tiara and had a burning flame just above her head. There were two things that made him think, the fact that she had an actual flame above her head or the fact that her arms looked like it was made out of daggers. Either way, it wasn't important. What's important was that this girl had been stalking him and it made him both angry and uncomfortable.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled.

"Oh I don't know, someone who's stalking you for the past week." She replied sarcastically.

 _"Pretty stuck up for a bitch."_ Marco thought.

"Now I know what you're thinking right now, maybe it's along the lines of _pretty stuck up for a bitch_." She taunted. "Am I right?"

Marco cringed after she was done saying what he had thought word-by-word. Although he didn't show it physically, the woman knew he had hit something in him.

 _"Now I really don't like her." He thought sharply_

"Hello, I was asking whether I was right or not." She teased.

After that, Marco has lost his temper. Sure she had only mocked him two times, but combine it with all the shit he dealt today, and you've got an angry punk. Despite the fact that he was trying to hurt a woman, he didn't feel the need to hold back. He took his right arm and prepared for a powerful hook to her ribs, but the woman seemed to disappear. Before he knew it, something had burned from the back of his head. While wincing in pain, he looked back to see the woman retrieving her hand. Before he could do anything, she immediately ran away with lightning speed. The boy had given chase and ran as fast as he can. The woman was really quick, so quick that she had already got away from his point of view. Not being able to see her didn't slow him down, he knew she wasn't far because they had been only running in a street with out any intersections. He continued to run, until he felt that burning sensation from the back of his head. He turned to the left to see that the woman had ran past him once more and vanished out of sight. Feeling slightly confused, Marco slowed down his pace a small bit. Only a few seconds have passed and yet, he felt another burn from his head. Coming from the same woman who had once again vanished out of sight.

Marco had enough, he then went the opposite direction and ran. He had predicted that the woman might repeat what she had did to him, he was right. The woman came to a sudden halt as she saw the boy dashing to her, she quickly got scissors out of her pocket and cut the air. What she had created was a flaming portal was bright red. Marco saw this and tried to stop, but wasn't able to since the momentum he had was too heavy. Once he accidentally fell in the portal, he saw that he was nearing a cliffside. As the momentum he had kept moving him, he slid until he was on the edge. But before he fell, he got a hold of a branch from a nearby tree and quickly moved himself to the ledge, he grappled the ledge and rested. He knew energy was essential, but in this case it was necessary. After resting for quite a while, he saw the woman peeking; most likely searching for him or his remains. He wanted to take advantage and pull her. But he can't, he still needs some rest and he knew not to underestimate her. So in order to refuel his energy, he went into a cave that was directly underneath him. Despite being a seventeen year old teen, he still managed to fit inside.

 _"I need to be careful, I'm shit out of luck and energy at this point." He huffed._

"Hmm...I wonder where he went?" Marco heard from the cave. "Maybe he fell or something?"

 _"No shit."_

Marco was anxious, he knew that if she had caught him in there he would've been burned to death. He peeked outside to see if she had disappeared. The area was clear. He knew that staying there wouldn't do him any good, so he decided to go outside. He had acquired enough energy to get up from the cliff and pulled himself up the ledge. Once he was up, he saw the woman walking away, with her back in front of him. He was about to charge her until he remembered the recurring events. He realized that he would be dead if he fought and that he had no chance at all. In the end, he finally decided to surrender; as much as his pride was hurt.

"Hey!" He called out.

"What?" She turned around to see the person she had fighting. "You're alive!?"

"Are you really that shocked?"

"No, not really." She nonchalantly replied. "So what're you gonna do now? Fight me?"

He tried his best from restraining himself from punching her face after the smug reply. "No. I give up."

"Let do this th-" The woman processed the words he just said. "Wait! You give up?"

"I just said it, right?" He snarled.

Both of them stayed silent. Moments had passed before the woman started laughing. She was laughing so hard that she was basically cackling. Marco might be a stone cold, heartless, idiotic, and sadistic bastard. But that laugh had given him some shivers down his spine, slowly backing up. He was backing up until he felt the edge of the cliff. Not conscious of his location, he took one more step and slipped.

"Woah!" He blurted.

Marco fell backwards. He felt fear and sadness quickly fill his heart. As the world seemed to slow down, his life flashed before his eyes. He saw the times that he was young infant, those were the times where his heart was still pure from evil and darkness. The times when his parents took care of him, like he was the most important person in the world. Then it flashed to the times he was a kid, those were the times when fear had gone into him and started being safe. Teenage years came, probably the worst time of his life. His teenage self was always getting bullied and mocked. Not only that, but his precious best friend had left him. Then it went to the recent events. He remembered being a the biggest bastard anyone met _,_ he became someone that no one would ever think of becoming. He was an idiot for choosing this lifestyle, all because of some stupid girl. Once everything had flashed from his eyes, he snapped back to reality. He saw that the woman got a hold of his feet. She pulled him up until he reached the ground. He lied down after he got on the ground. Looking up, he saw the woman full of anger.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" She screamed.

"..."

"Did you even know what happened?" Still angry, she grabbed his collar.

"..."

"You almost got killed, idiot!"

"So?" He quietly said.

"What do you mean 'So'?!" She snarled.

"So what if I die then?!" Marco shouted, filled with rage. This shocked the woman who was previously angry.

"...What?"

"Does it matter if I die?! No one in the world would give a damn if I did! I'm just a useless prick who just ruined his life by breaking up with a girl! That only makes me a nobody in the world! I'm not special! No one gives a flying fuck if I'm sad, NO ONE! They only say that they can relate because they know how it feels. But that's complete BULLSHIT! They don't know the pain! They can't feel it, yet they say that they 'know what it feels'! I'm done living in this shithole! I want to die, but I can't! There's something stopping me. A-and I don't kn-know what I-it is."

Finishing his last sentence, he sobbed miserably. He wanted to get those words out for a long time, but he couldn't. Even if he could, why did he hide it? Why didn't he tell anybody else? Why did he have to speak his emotions to this woman he didn't even know? He hid it because he would be laughed at and be seen as a weak fool. He didn't tell anybody else because he feared that his _mask_ would be seen through. He told this woman his feelings, despite not knowing the slightest knowledge of her. Because he _trusted_ her, she might have kicked his ass earlier, almost killed him, yet she saved him from death. He knew from the bottom of his heart that he was weak, he knew that he was faking his tough and strong attitude, he knew that he _deserved_ to die. He cried his heart out and blocked out any sight of his face. The tears came falling down like a storm. He wasn't afraid to hide _it_ anymore, he didn't want the pain to be kept a secret to himself.

The woman on the other side, teared up as well. Although she didn't wail like Marco, she was still teary-eyed. She was sad when she had heard all of his rage. She didn't know that he was keeping it all in, but she was shocked that he would suddenly break in front of her. She _pitied_ him. She was struggling whether to leave him there crying his heart out or comfort him to make him feel better. As much as she wanted to do the latter, she still needed to keep her image. So the best thing she did was pat his back in pity. Minutes passed and Marco went from loudly wailing to softly sobbing. Marco wiped his tears with his sleeve, his eyes still red from the crying. Silence filled the space around them. It wasn't long until the woman decided to comfort him with words.

"Hey." She softly said. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah." He sniffed. "Kinda."

"That's good." She smiled.

"I'm kinda regretting fighting you now." Marco sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She replied. "I was waiting to fight for a long time anyways."

"Thank you." He looked at her and smiled. "You're really nice."

The woman felt her face heat up after hearing his compliment. Hiding her blushing face from him, she stood up and pulled out a pair of scissors. She then cut into the air once again and created another red portal. Marco then stood up and wiped off the dust from his windbreaker and ripped jeans.

"Here." She moved away from the portal. "This thing will take you back to your home."

"I know about portals." Marco said before his smile turned into a frown. " _A friend_ told me all about it."

"Oh." She blinked. "Is your friend an interdimensional traveller?"

"No, not really. _She's_ just a dork learning about portals." He lied. He didn't want to let her find out about Star despite the fact she left him. "But I didn't know that this was real." He acted like he was amazed.

"Hmph." She huffed, making Marco look at her in confusion. "Whatever. Just get inside."

"Wait!" He suddenly called. "Will we meet again?"

"Sure." She replied.

"Cool." He then continued walking, before once again stopping. "Oh! I almost forgot. What's your name by the way?"

She sighed before smiling at him.

"Hekapoo."

 **\- Chapter End -**

* * *

 **So did you enjoy the chapter?**

 **Now you might be confused about Marco being nice again. Don't worry I'll explain this right away, without spoiling it so much. The reason why Marco suddenly changed was because he released all of the things keeping him riled up throughout the three painful years he was experiencing. Hekapoo, who instead left Marco or teasing him. Decided to comfort him. With him feeling not alone for the first time in the last three years. He trusted her, knowing that he has someone to share his feelings with. Even though he became nice at the end of this chapter, doesn't mean he's going to be nice to others just yet.**

 **That's the only possible summary I can give to this chapter without spoiling it much. I know it kinda ruined it, but it was either that I explain it now or wait 'till you guys would ask me what happened to Marco.**

 **By the way, in 'The Exchange Student' I released a poll called "Which Story Should I do Next" I closed the poll a long time ago because nobody was voting, I opened it again because I thought that this time, I would be able to have some people voting.**

 **Choices:**

 **1\. It Always Goes Wrong**

 **'It Always Goes Wrong' is a humor type of story. This is mostly based around the fact that Marco can be paired with ANYONE. The premise of this one, is that Marco and some character from the show are going to DATE. These dates will either include romance or just straight up humor. Also, this can only be achieved through the participation of the readers (Because you'd have to vote whose Marco going to date next.). That's why I really want to do it, because it encourages you guys to participate.**

 **Current votes - 1**

 **2\. Star and The Crew: Dimensional Adventures**

 **When I originally created this, it was supposed to make a crossover between every single game/show/movies. And that my OC 'James' is going to come as well. Here's where it all goes wrong (See what I did there). I am not allowed to create three or more crossovers because of the rules this site have given. I cannot add James into the roster as well because I cancelled TES. So the only crossover that I can do is either 'Gravity Falls' or 'Steven Universe'. This story is mostly going to be adventure-based. The good-to-bad ratio of this story is most likely 25-75. But hey, if I do a successful job with 'One More Shot', maybe I have a chance at this.**

 **Current votes - 1**

 **Unique Voters - 2**

 **Anyways thats all for now and I will see you next time.**

 **Crazyman Out.**


	5. The Death Of Marco Diaz

**Hey it's me. Here once again with a chapter.**

 **At first, I was actually hesitant to post this specific chapter. The main reason being that this specific chapter contains some suicidal _thoughts_ , which I don't think is allowed on the Teen rating. If I do have to change ratings, then please just change the rating system to M or All ratings in order to continue reading.**

 **This chapter was kinda short in terms of length, because of some stupid writer's block I had before making this one. But in terms of storytelling, this is long enough. The chapter is dedicated to someone dying, and that's a pretty huge leap considering what happened at the end of the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. The Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy, as usual.**

 **Story is mine.**

* * *

 **The Death of Marco Diaz**

 **\- Eight Weeks Later -**

"663...Heads..."

"664...Heads..."

"665...Heads..."

He was there, lying down on his bed. Flipping a coin; meticulously. Marco continued to flip the coin and catch it mid-air until he decided he would stop, and that won't happen sooner or later. He had been doing this for hours in real time, but for him it felt like days had passed. Any normal person would've already had tired arms by the time Marco was still doing it, but something in him didn't allow the tossing to stop. As if, something different needed to happen before he could continue. Funny really, it's like he's in this box that forces him to repeat himself over and over again. There was only one reason he did this, to prove his inevitable fate of death. Ever since he had last met with Hekapoo, which was two months ago. She suddenly disappeared. Although, the effects of the disappearance wasn't quite like what Star did to him. Instead of feeling heartbroken, he felt as if something was left in his body, Hope...Something she gave to Marco before leaving him. Every single day after her disappearance, Marco tried to change himself. His arrogant and sadistic self was slowly dying as perseverance and hope came into his heart.

But alas, some things were never meant to be changed. Because no matter how hard he tried, it still had no effect. This put Marco on the negative side again, only with more depression and anger. One of the reasons being was that people around him, _resented_ him; sometimes his own parents would. One of these examples are: Trying to help a woman is turned into sexual harassment. Knocking down a trash can turned into damaging property. Glaring at one of the civilians who was mocking him turned into crime of intimidation. All of which the police have filed against him. It was bullshit. He lost great amounts of hope and reputation (Not like he had a good one from the start) just because of these shit excuses the police have against him. Deciding that enough was enough, Marco gave up and stayed hidden in his room. These events now lead us up to the current one. A flip coin game, deciding whether he should continue living or not. Heads to continue living and tails to... _perish._

"666...Tails...The lucky number..." He smirked in amusement before standing up. "It's time..."

Marco walked to one of the drawers and opened it. Inside it was a thing that shocked Marco the most, even though it doesn't do much of an effect to him now. He still shivers at the sight of these _horrendous things._ For Marco, nothing came come close to the fear he was feeling right now. The thing he fears the most... _Wet Socks._

 _"I really need to get over these type of shit."_

Marco searched deep in the drawer to find what he's looking for. As he fished out the item he acquired, he smirked. What was in Marco's hand is a _gun_ , a revolver to be specific. He opened the clip to see a single bullet loaded in the gun. He then closed it and spun the canister. Directly aiming at the right side of his head, he heard the gun stop spinning with a click. Cocking the revolver, putting his index finger next to the trigger, he was ready to fire. But before he did, he wanted to say some last words...

"Heh...Time for some last words, huh?" Marco sighed. "Might as well do it."

Marco wanted to say his last words, but not without some _fun._ He made a rule in which every sentence he will say, he will pull the trigger. To anybody who was erm... _taking their lives_ from themselves, they will think that this is probably a stupid idea and will just want to end it. But Marco didn't like that type of thing, he wanted to die sure, but at least he wanted some fun out of it. Like russian roulette, he doesn't know where the bullet is, nor does he know when it will eject from the gun. He might be able to say at least one to five sentences if he was lucky enough. Marco didn't care at this point if he had to say something to himself, but it was always necessary to say your last words before dying.

"Well...this is it...I made it to my final destination." He sighed. He then pulled the trigger.

*CLICK*

Nothing.

"The day I die, is the day I'll be happy once again." A single tear fell from his eye.

*CLICK*

Nothing once again.

"I never showed it anyone but...I always cared about you." Water started to from in his eyes.

*CLICK*

A click was only heard.

"I wanted some answers...but you just left me instead." Tears started to fall down from his face.

*CLICK*

The sound of teardrops falling to the ground can only be heard.

"Why did you leave me? Why didn't you tell me? Was it because I was too dense? Or was it because you hated me?"

*CLICK*

"But what ever that reason may be, even though you're not here. Just know this..."

"I will always, and will always..."

"...Love y-"

*BANG*

And after that, he saw darkness consume the sight before him.

* * *

 **I told you it was going to be short.**

 **Again, I got writers block on this one. Because the initial plan was that Marco would meet Hekapoo (Which happened last chapter) and Hekapoo will give him a chance to turn back time. Originally, I was going to make Hekapoo and Marco 'hang out' and their relationship will get closer. But doing that means pointless filler chapters, and filler makes the story go slower. Filler chapters aren't bad, but if your story is full of filler from the start, then you're doing it wrong (in my opinion).**

 **Anyways, you can leave a review telling me that the story is either 'good','bad','shit', and 'confusing'. Criticisms is encouraged.**

 **Poll results:**

 **It always goes wrong - 2**

 **Star and the Crew: Dimensional Adventures - 1**

 **Unique Voters - 3**

 **Crazyman out.**


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**I'm back with another chapter.**

 **Sorry that this chapter took longer than the others. My family went out of town for a few days, and I wasn't able to do any real progress with the chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **(To: TFPfanifcs) Please wait a second *moves away* FACK! *goes back* I'm fine now. Guess I really need to be more unpredictable when making twists, huh?**

 **(To: Guest) Thanks for liking it. Yes, Tom will be appearing in this chapter. He actually has an important role in this story unlike the one he had (looking at you S1 & S2) in the show.**

 **Remember how full of angst and edgy the last five chapters were, this chapter is going to be the start of the lighter side of the story. The side of the story in which happy moments happen in Marco's life. I'll say like that so it doesn't spoil much of the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. The Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Story is mine.**

* * *

 **The Truth Comes Out**

 _"Death is scarier than a clock, because it never tells you when your time is up." - Crazyman03._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _"And know this..."_

 _"I will always, and will always..."_

 _"Love yo-"_

 _*BANG*_

(GASP)

Marco suddenly woke up, breathing heavily after remembering the events that happened to him. He looked around his environment and saw that he was in a small office with a light hanging above it. He tried moving, but noticed that that his hands were cuffed to the chair he was sitting on. He continued to try and break free of the cuffs, but to no avail. Seeing minimal to no progress done, he eventually gave up. He proceeds to observe the office he was in. Looking around, he saw a table in front of him, an empty chair across the table, a flying eye with wings in the upper left corner, and a metal door. If he was still alive, then he would've assumed that he was in an interrogation room in prison. But that's out of the equation, because he was already deceased at the moment.

He was lost in his thoughts, but was interrupted when he heard the door click. When the door opened, he saw a man carrying a large stack of files that covered his upper torso. Trying to get to the table Marco was on, he wobbled at every step. If it wasn't the seriousness of the situation, Marco would've laughed at the poor guy who was trying to carry a bunch of files. The man's torment finally ended when he had reached the table, dropping all the files and sat on the other chair. With the files still covering his face, Marco wasn't able to tell who this man was.

"Whew!" The man sighed, full of relief. "Now that's over, let's get started."

"I have only two questions for you, this will effect on where you'll end up for the rest of your afterlife. Answer the questions honestly, and I'll judge you fairly. But try to lie your way through, and I'll send you straight to Hell. So don't even dare lying. " The man said, still behind the large stack of papers. "Are you ready?"

Marco nodded...even though he wasn't directly seen by the man.

"What's your reason of death?" The man asked casually.

"Let's see..." Marco mumbled, he was thinking of recent events. "...Gunshot."

"Suicide or Murder?"

Marco hesitated at first, but decided to tell him anyways. "...Suicide."

The man took note of this and wrote it on a piece of paper. Confusion came across Marco's face, he wanted to know why the man needed to take note of his answers. He tried to scuffle his body to the left, but wasn't able to see the man due to the large files. He did it on the other direction and vice-versa, but still wasn't able to detect the face of his target. Nevertheless, he stopped searching. He knew that it wasn't important to see the person's face, what kind of help would it do anyways. Sitting back properly on the chair, with his wrists hurting like crazy 'cause of the cuffs he had on for some time now. The man seems to be finished with what he was writing, he then proceeds to ask Marco the final question.

"Last question before I tell you the results..." He prolonged. "Why did you commit suicide?"

Marco looked at him in shock, before eventually answering with a soft voice. "Heh, simple...Because I was heartbroken with a girl that I _loved_."

"Do you have anything more to add?" The man asked, having adopted the tone of Marco.

"Yes..." Marco sadly smiled. "Sure, I was heartbroken...but it was because it wasn't your normal separation, quite... _Unique_ to be honest. It wasn't like your average break up, where two people actually _know_ the reason of why they broke off. Unlike those _normal_ relationship endings, she just left me without a damn reason. Not even one! But because I didn't know the exact reason, I tried finding answers. The longer it took for me to desperately find an explanation, the worse it got for both my health and my sanity. It got to the point where I became into an insane and sadistic monster that I thought would never become. I stopped three years ago, but that's because I _completely_ gave up. On everything, my life, my friends, my _lover,_ even the entire world! I really hoped that one day, just for one day. That we meet again and explains to me why she left...That's all." He had a proud smirk on his face, before he ultimately sighed. "...Too bad that I won't meet her again because I'm dead."

A comfortable silence (at least for Marco) filled the room. Getting those words out and revealing his true feelings and identity, it brought relief to his invisible heart. Although it wasn't visible, it was clear as day that he was satisfied from the explanation he did. The silence kept on going for a few minutes before the man decided to stop it.

"I'm sorry for your losses." The man apologetically said.

"Don't worry." A comforting smile came over his face. "It wasn't your fault, you were never in it anyways."

"That's the reason why I'm apologizing!" The man spoke up with some anger in his voice. "Because I didn't help out, Marco!"

Marco was surprised to hear what the man had just said. Not only that he had known his name, before he even told him. But because he apologized for something he didn't partake in, even though he claimed that he did. What happened next shocked Marco. The man pushed away all of the files in rage and finally showed his face to the curious boy. The man had salmon-colored hair that spiked upwards. He had pale lilac skin and had three eyes, one of which was on his forehead. He also had strange horns on both sides of his head. He was wearing a red tattered shirt and maroon ragged shorts. The man was none other than his former friend, _Tom Lucitor._

"T-tom?" Marco stuttered. "Where am I? And what are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you..." Tom cleared his voice before continuing. "You're currently in the _judgement room,_ a place in the middle of both Heaven or Hell. You're here because you're dead, not like it was surprising or anything."

"Ju-judgement Room...?" He asked, extremely confused.

Tom sighed. "Yes, the Judgement Room. This is where all the almighty put you in a _trial_ , think of it like a court from Earth. As I explained earlier before we started, this is where we decide where you spend the rest of your afterlife."

"Oh..." Marco was still processing this revelation. Even though he was still lost in his thought, Tom decided to continue his explanation.

"There were two reason why I'm here..." He prolonged. "First of all, I'm here because I'm given the responsibility to judge you fairly and make you tell the truth. Second of all, I'm here because it was _you_ that died. Us judges, have the choice to pick who will we judge. You almost got taken by another monster until I suddenly took your case."

"So?" Marco suddenly cut off. "Where will I go then?"

"Hell." Tom answered with a serious face. "Even if your answer was the full truth and had good intentions, your deeds are too bad that you need extreme punishment."

Marco just sighed in defeat, knowing that he was going to be sent to Hell anyways. But then, he just remembered something that Tom said earlier.

"Hey Tom." Marco spoke.

"What?"

"You said something about 'not helping me out', right?" He looked at Tom, who seems to be profusely sweating.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Tom denied. Even though it was quite obvious to Marco, he still denied with all his efforts. This went on for countless times, and not one of them gave up. Marco; who was determined, tried to fish out the answer from him. Tom; who denied everything, is not even close to taking the bait. Marco knew that his advances were not working, so he decided to drop the bombshell on Tom.

"Tom..." Marco softly spoke. "Please...please tell me the truth..."

Tom looked at the eyes of Marco, the eyes that told that he needed the truth. The eyes that told him to _end the suffering_. A wave of guilt overcame Tom and decided to finally take his bait. He knew that hiding it from him would make him suffer a fate worse than death, which is ironic since he was already dead.

"I'm sorry Star, but this man right here suffered for too long for me to hide the truth." Tom loudly thought to which Marco listened intently. "Want to know why Star left you?"

"...Yes."

"Here's the start..." Tom prolonged before continuing. "Star told me everything when I visited her on the day you two broke off..."

"There were two reasons to why Star left you. The first one being her family. Even if she wanted to spend the rest of her life with you, she still had to be the next queen of Mewni. Which means that Star was already planning to leave Earth from the start, and you had no choice whatsoever. The next reason is going to be personal...The other reason on why Star left the Earth is because of her _feelings for you._ It's not like she hated you or anything, but because she loved you so much that she was willing to let it go. She knew that falling in love with you would cause problems for both her friends and family in Mewni as well as yours back at Earth. It's like she knows what's going to happen in the future. She even predicted that you'll lose all your relationships in Earth by the time you moved to Mewni, if you went to live with her." Tom explained carefully and in detail.

Marco processed all of this information from the recent revelation. Now he knows why Star left him and why she didn't tell him the reasons. It was because that she wanted to help everyone with everything, and that she was willing to take it as far as she can by leaving Earth to prove it. Her feelings though, was the one where Marco had trouble thinking of. Star knew what would happen if she loved Marco too much, and that the cons were going stack up against the pros. She knew that it was best to leave him, but he took it the wrong way. He thought that she was leaving because she hated him, and not because she was doing this for the greater good. Star wanted Marco to be happy by leaving with all of his friends and family intact, and he responded by going into deep depression and killing himself. Now that Marco knows the truth, he regrets everything he did. He looked back at his actions, to see that he acted cruelly to both his parents and friends. Marco was tearing up. Because Star gave him a chance at normal life and he just blew it away. It wasn't too long before the waterworks opened up and Marco started crying.

"I-if I could f-find a way to t-turn back time..." He stuttered while crying. "I'll say sorry a million times to Star!"

Tom knew better than to interrupt a crying person. He knew that a person was at its weakest when they cried. He wanted to tell something to Marco, but decided to save it for later. Tom knew that there was one certain scissor forger that will help him, and that person would do everything and is willing to give Marco...

... _One More Shot._

* * *

 **Augh! The feels! It's getting to me!**

 **I really don't have anything to say other than thank you for reading this chapter, that took five days because I left for a family vacation. I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Poll results:**

 **It always goes wrong - 3**

 **Star and the Crew: Dimensional Adventures - 1**

 **Anyways, that all. Reviews are encouraged and can contain a compliment, a complaint, a suggestion, and criticism. I can't even stop you from writing 'I like to hump the ground' if you wanted to. Thanks once again everybody, and I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **Crazyman out.**


	7. The Great Escape

**Hello, it's me Crazyman. Back once again with another chapter.**

 **Holy crap! I have a lot of answering to do.**

 **Reviews:**

 **(To: ClarkToasti) Sorry if the story didn't make any sense in the first four chapters. Those chapters were actually just filler in order to get a deeper meaning of what a hellhole Marco's life has become. Thanks for leaving a review by the way.**

 **(To: Useful76) Thanks that you're finding it interesting. I know that the first four chapters were just filler, but it's nice for you to say that you find it interesting.**

 **(To: InfiniteClockWise) Hmmmmmmmmmmm... Thanks for leaving a review. You just have to read to find out. But seriously, thanks for supporting the story man. I appreciate it.**

 **(To: Superfanman217) Well, you wanted more. Here it is! Another chapter by yours truly.**

 **Anyways, with that out of the way. Let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. The Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Story is mine.**

* * *

 **The Great Escape**

Thirty minutes felt like hours to Marco. As he was crying, he was repeatedly whispering ' _I'm sorry'_ to no one in particular. He noticed earlier that Tom was eying him; full of guilt. As if he wanted to say something, but wasn't able to because of the situation. Marco tried pulling himself up after seeing his look, that look that he was going to tell more information, but failed horribly due to his recent revelation of Star's reasons of departure. If Tom was to say something that related to Star or Marco himself; especially if it was bad, he would've lost it here and there. Good thing that after thirty minutes, he stopped crying. If it wasn't for Tom's look of guilt, he probably continued crying for hours in the judgement room. By the time Marco stopped wailing in despair, Tom took his chance and said...

"Marco..." He prolonged. "I have something to tell you."

"W-what..." He looked at Tom with his red eyes. "Is it good or bad?"

"Mostly good." Tom comforted before continuing. "I'm going to tell you all about this person that can _help_ you get your life back."

"...Huh?" Marco tilted his head in confusion.

"Before I tell you this, I have to do something first." Tom said before standing from his chair.

"W-where are you going?!" Marco couldn't help but look at Tom, who was heading for the door.

Marco thought that Tom will go outside and call whoever this _helper_ might be, but what he did instead shocked him. When Tom went to the door, he immediately locked every single lock in the door with urgency. He then burned the doorknob which melted into liquid, making sure no one from the other side would be able to get inside the room. Once he was done melting the doorknob, he then turned to face the floating eyeball in the corner. A flame suddenly appeared on Tom's hand, he then threw his flame at the floating eye. The fire caused the floating eye to burn and wail around in panic. The eye met its inevitable fate as it burned down into flames. Suddenly, an alarm was heard. The alarm surprised Marco, but not Tom.

"Marco! I need you to do something for me!" Tom quickly said.

"W-what is it?" Marco asked, a little more composed than earlier.

Tom pulled some dimensional scissors from his pockets. Before he can even tell Marco what he was going to do, they heard banging from the door. The people on the other side consisted of monsters that was supposed to guard the judgement rooms whenever something suspicious happens. They were trying to open the door, either by force or by using the doorknob. Tom knew they can't last long, he then urgently made his way behind the chair of Marco. Using the dimensional scissors, he was cutting the air. After making a portal, Tom looked at the door once again. Only to see that the locks were falling down on the floor. He knew that if he left the door unguarded for just one second, their _plan_ would be ruined. Tom ran to the door at full speed and pushed with all of his might. Tom continued to push the door, that was forcefully being opened for half a second. Tom knew that he wouldn't be able to explain to Marco, so he just hopes that his _partner_ would explain in his place. He looked at Marco and said...

"MARCO!" Tom called out. "I'm going to tell you something important!"

"What!?" Marco shouted with a serious face.

Before Tom could answer, the door opened for another half-second. Not being able to push it with his body, he used his _telekinesis_ as a last resort. Telekinesis took lots of Tom's energy, but it was the only thing he had at the moment.

"DAMN MONSTERS!" Tom shouted before looking at Marco.

"Look! I'm breaking you out of here! I made a portal which will teleport you to my partner! Once I say go, I'm going to push your chair backwards so that you'll enter the portal I created!" Tom explained as he struggled to keep the door closed.

"But, but where will I go!?"

"No time to ask! My partner will explain everything!" Tom felt the last of his energy depleting. This was going to be it. It's now or never!

"NOW GO!"

After Marco heard the last word, he felt as his chair was being pushed backwards. He was slowly making his way to the portal when he saw trouble arise. The door had opened up. Tom was already feeling weak from energy drainage, but he was determined to push Marco to the portal. The advances of Marco stopped when Tom was suddenly interrupted. Surprised, Marco looked at Tom. He saw that he was being cuffed as well, which made Marco stop. Tom glanced over at Marco with determination before shouting to him...

"PUSH WITH YOUR LEGS, MARCO!" Tom was then pushed onto the ground, "YOU'RE ONLY AN INCH AWAY!"

Marco quickly obeyed his command and pushed with his legs. He pushed so hard that the chair he was sitting on, was going to topple over. As the chair fell backwards, the last thing he saw was Tom struggling with his cuffs and some monsters coming after Marco. In only a few seconds, Marco had entered the portal and then it closed by itself. The sudden departure of the portal left the officers after him dumbstruck.

"Where did he go?" One of the surprised monster officer asked.

"Hehe..." Tom shortly chuckled, which made the guards look at him.

"He went away..."

* * *

Once Marco entered the portal, he was then teleported into somewhere he hasn't been in before. Marco looked at the place and saw that is had very... _unique_ design. He first saw that there were pools of lava everywhere, covering most of the place. He looked to the left to see that there was a waterfall with lava falling down from it. Marco then looked at his right to see that there was a giant bucket, just above the large pool of magma. He swore to Tom that if he was teleported into some kind of strange volcano, he'll kill him first before any of the guards can.

Marco was once again lost in his thoughts, not being able to hear the footsteps behind him. As the person that was walking towards Marco made its way, they then picked up the back of the toppled chair and pushed him up. Marco was surprised when he realized that his chair was standing properly. He was even more shocked when he heard something click behind him, it took him about five seconds to finally know that his arms were already free. He stood up and stretched his arms, he sighed in relief as his arms were finally comfortable. Marco looked behind him to see a somewhat familiar face looking at him seriously.

"Hekapoo?" Marco tilted his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Seriously? That's the first thing you ask?" Hekapoo knew that Marco just dropped the tension.

"Sorry..."

"Fine, I'll tell you..." She walked closer to him before continuing. "I'm here because a certain someone made a portal into my home. Can you guess who it is?"

Marco could smell the sarcasm miles away. He then put his right hand on his face and sighed in defeat.

"So sarcastic, in a situation like this..." Marco muttered. "It's Tom isn't it?"

"Yep." Hekapoo said cheerfully before she had a dead-serious look on her face. "Look, enough games, let's be serious from now on."

"Agreed." He then shook her hand.

"Now that got that out of the way." She said mumbled loudly before looking at him directly. "Do you have any questions?"

"I have two in my mind..." Marco loudly thought.

"What is it?"

"First of all, what and why is this happening? Second of all, Tom said he knew somebody that could help me _get my life back_ , do you know who it is?" He asked thoroughly and specifically.

"To answer your first question..." Hekapoo prolonged. "What is happening is that _we're_ trying our best to get you away from the judgement room. If you were confused as to why Tom was there, it's because he became an _undercover judge_...if that's how you call it. Initially, our plan was to get some blackmail info on the _department_. But when we heard that you became deceased, that's when we changed our plans. We did this because Tom suddenly took your case without my approval, I was angry at him at first before he told me his reasons."

"What was his reason?" Marco pressed on the last sentence.

* * *

 **\- Five Minutes After Marco's Official Death -**

 _"What!? Are you crazy!?" Hekapoo shouted at the salmon-haired boy._

 _"Please Hekapoo, I need to do this." Tom pleaded._

 _"And why is that?" She asked angrily._

 _"Because..." Before Tom could even tell her, she cut him off._

 _"Because what? Is it because he's your best friend!? Is it because you feel sorry for the guy who could ruin everything we did up until now!? Or is it because you wanted to tell him something that you've been hiding for years, and that you were a big COWARD to tell him!? C'mon tell me!"_

 _In a matter of seconds, Hekapoo found herself shocked from being slapped by the boy. She was rubbing her cheeks in pain as she looked at the looming figure of Tom. His eyes changed from his normal eyes to blood red. She then saw that tears were falling down from his face, and was dripping onto the ground. He clenched his fists as if he was going to punch her in anger. What seemed like hours, we only seconds in real time. As she froze in place, Tom then spoke up..._

 _"You just said it...all of it."_

 _"..." Hekapoo stayed completely silent._

 _"It's because he my best friend, and I'm partially responsible for making his life a living hell. It's because I felt sorry for him even though he could ruin everything we did up to this date, and that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for him. And it's because I've been hiding from him for years, trying to keep something from him, even though he should've known for every second he lived in despair. I AM a coward for hiding something so important to him,something that could've made his life a bit better. Yet, I failed to do this, I failed to stop his pain, I failed to stop him from killing himself, I failed him."_

 _The pace of the tears were picking up, and it wasn't long before Tom started wiping his eyes. He knew that he would bring pain upon the poor boy if he didn't tell him. Now that he's dead and is preparing for the judgement room, this is his final chance to save him. To save him from the shit he had gone through. He stopped crying in a matter of seconds before looking intently at Hekapoo._

 _"Hekapoo..." He looked at her with red eyes._

 _"What..." She said with a dull voice._

 _"I'm going to get Marco out of the judgement room, I observed that the dead are still connected with their physical bodies. So that means Marco's soul and body are complete and alive. Once I get out of the door of this building, you're gonna make some scissors that can send Marco back in time. Make it special so that he has ability to turn back time to his choosing. If I don't come back from this, make sure you do whatever he wants to do. I don't want him to feel forced with the choice he has to make. Lastly, make sure to tell him everything about the conversation we had. Got that?"_

 _He saw that Hekapoo nodded and walked away. He opened the door to go outside, looking back at Hekapoo one more time. He saw that she was already getting to work about the scissors he told her about. For a moment, he smiled as he knew that Marco would be finally happy for once in his life. He stepped outside and closed the door behind him. As he walked away to his fate, he smiled and said..._

 _"Sorry Star, but your promise is something I'm willing to break if I want to stop Marco from suffering. Hope you like my gift Marco."_

* * *

"And that concludes everything. Anymore questions?"

Both of them were on a couch near the waterfall-like volcano. Marco was silent; pondering at the truth. He had mixed feelings about the current revelation. One part of him was happy, that someone did something big for him and that they gave up everything just to stop his suffering. The other part of him wanted to cry into a corner, because even though his life was okay now, he ruined another person's life by making them help him. The worst part about that is that it was Tom who did this. He gave up everything, his career, his promise, and his freedom. Just to save him. Even though Marco wants to cry, he didn't. He knew that if Tom wanted to make him happy by doing all of this and cried, then his friend would be completely disappointed in him. So instead of crying, he smiled. He lifted his head up and looked at the ceiling. He then spoke out loud.

"Thanks for everything Tom." He softly called out.

"So Marco..." Hekapoo casually said. "Is there anything else you want to do before going back in time?"

Marco looked at the ground, thinking what he should do. He then looked at Hekapoo with a smile and said.

"There is one last thing I want to do."

* * *

 **This is probably my most balanced chapter yet.**

 **Like seriously, I never even dreamed of making a chapter so balanced with dialogue and details. I don't know whether I should be proud of myself or not. Even though this took like six hours, it was worth the effort.**

 **About the poll, I see that nothing was changing for the past couple of weeks and that it was becoming useless, so I want close it. Besides, it's becoming one sided at this point in time. The poll will be open until April 30, 2018. So if you want to make votes, this is your last chance.**

 **Poll results:**

 **It always goes wrong - 3**

 **Star and the Crew: Dimensional Adventures - 1**

 **Anyways, that's all. Please leave a review either complimenting, complaining, suggesting, and criticizing the story. You can even leave a review saying 'Crazyman is already running out of jokes' or something.**

 **Did you know that I would've did my original plan, which was to make a bunch of pointless filler chapters. If it wasn't for a guest asking if Tom would be in the last chapter, I wouldn't have created this and the last chapter. That goes to show that even one simple question, can affect a writer so much.**

 **Crazyman out.**


	8. Turning Back Time

**I'm back. With another chapter of 'One More Shot'.**

 **Reviews:**

 **(To: Useful76) I know right? It is strange that Star hasn't appeared even ONCE in a single chapter (flashback isn't counted). Yet, she's the reason why the story is still going. I'm pretty amazed at that myself.**

 **(To: superfanman217) Thanks. Yes, the story is based around the idea of 'going back to the past to fix everything'. Thanks for loving the story.**

 **With that out of the way, let's get the show going.**

 **Disclaimer: As usual, Star vs. The Forces of Evil still belongs to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Story is mine.**

* * *

 **Turning Back Time**

"There is one last thing I want to do." Marco stared at the floor.

"What?" She asked nonchalantly.

"I just want you..." He prolonged. "...To say my thanks to Tom, I really appreciate it."

"Is that all?" Hekapoo asked.

"That's pretty much it." Marco confirmed. "There's nothing else to do here anyways."

"Okay then." She shrugged. "Here you go."

Hekapoo handed over the pair of special scissors that she made to Marco. Once Marco got it from her, he observed the scissors closely. The scissors had a design which consists of regular looking scissors with a clock that replaces the pin and a white and black striped handle. He then saw something shine from the blades. He looked to see that the blades had 'Time' written on it, he looked at the opposite side to see 'Reverse' written instead. Once Marco was done with the observing of the scissors, he tried to cut into the air. But before he could do just that, Hekapoo suddenly stopped him.

"Wait!" She called out.

"What?"

"I almost forgot to tell you." Hekapoo said.

"What is it?"

"I forgot to tell you that those scissors have a special effect on everybody else but you." She reminded. This reminder shocked Marco.

"E-effect!?" Marco twitched his eye in pure shock.

"Don't worry it isn't THAT bad." Hekapoo reassured, calming down Marco a bit. "The effect is something that's going to mess with everyone's memories. Everything you did will be forgotten by everyone, even Star. So it means that when you go back, no one will remember anything about the current timeline. Except for you."

Marco shuddered at the mentioning of everyone losing every single memory, he was already ready to go back in time so he could get his life back. He didn't know why, but he was scared at the fact that everything he had built up would disappear. One part of him was saying that he shouldn't go back in time, but move forward instead. The other part of him says that he should just repeat everything and get his life back. Of course being the indecisive person he is, he chose to think about it for what seemed like hours.

 _"Hmm...Should I move forward or go back?" Marco thought before two mini versions of him appeared on each side of his arm. The first one had a red hoodie and the other one had a prussian blue hoodie._

 _"Listen to me Marco." The prussian blue wearing Marco spoke. "You're done with this life. You've already killed yourself and that means you'll have trouble if anyone sees you. They'll either get a heart attack or a send you back inside your grave once again."_

 _"OBJECTION!" The red hoodie Marco quickly interrupted. "Don't you see, he's manipulating you kid. He wants you to go back in time just so that you can repeat every single bad thing in your life. How about we move on with your life and try to live somewhere we can live our whole lives?"_

 _"HOLD IT!" The prussian blue one shouted. "There isn't any decisive evidence that he had suffered a terrible life. All his life, he was only mocked as the 'safe kid' because he acted safe most of the time. And that mea-"_

 _"OBJECTION!" The red one shouted out again. "He had already suffered the past three years of his life, it isn't proper to mess with the time space continuum. It could screw up ev-"_

 _"TAKE THA-"_

 _"PLEASE STOP!" The real Marco shouted inwardly. "I think it's time to stop this stupid joke that messes with seriousness of the story. Besides I'm going back whether you two like it or not."_

 _"HA!" The blue one jumped in victory. The red one was sulking in the corner of Marco's ear. "Marco Wright wins again!"_

 _"Damn you Marco Wright!" The red one cursed. "I'll make sure that I, Miles Diaz, would defeat you someday!"_

"Okay. It's time to go back." Marco muttered before looking at Hekapoo. "Anyways, how do you use this."

"Same with the dimensional scissors, you just think of a time and place then cut open a portal. Be careful when thinking about the time part." Hekapoo warned with worry.

"Why?"

"You really, _really need_ to focus when thinking about the time and place when you're going back. If you get distracted for even the slightest amount of a second, you could get trapped in the time space continuum! I do advise closing your eyes and focusing on your beloved memory that you wish to repeat." Hekapoo explained to which Marco nodded.

"Thanks for the heads up." Marco smirked before closing his eyes.

Once his eyes were closed, he then started focusing on a certain day. _The day_ that changed his life for the better, _the day_ that was one of his most loved and remembered, _the day_ that changed _him_. When Marco was done focusing on _that day,_ he then opened his eyes and cut open a portal. By the time he was done cutting the air, what stood before him was a portal with its arms moving counterclockwise. Marco was mesmerized at the portal before turning behind him to face Hekapoo with a heartwarming smile. He continued to smile silently at her before Hekapoo decided to break the silence...

"So? Are you gonna go or what?" She asked with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

What happened next truly shocked the pale-colored girl. She suddenly found herself stuck in the grasp of a certain boy in front of her. In simpler words, she was stuck with Marco who was hugging her. She was surprised when he suddenly hugged her. But before she could even ask about why he was hugging her, she was interrupted by the man himself...

"Thank you...So much..." Marco softly spoke.

"N-no problem..."

The hug went on for a couple of minutes before the boy decided to let her go. Hekapoo was slightly disappointed at first, but shrugged it off. After Marco let her go, he made his way to the portal with a proud smirk on his face. Before Marco went inside the portal, he glanced at Hekapoo with a smirk. Before he left to go back in time, he decided to leave one last message for Hekapoo...

"Thanks _'H-poo'_ really appreciate it." He teased before jumping in the portal.

"Hey wait a sec-"

Those were the last words that he heard from her...

* * *

Seconds were like minutes, minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days and so on. This is how Marco felt as he was floating in the nothingness of the portal that he had entered. He hadn't tried to linger his thoughts onto anything else as he kept closing the lids of his eyes and kept focusing on the specific date he wanted to go back to. After floating in the portal for about ten minutes, his body started to slowly descend. He almost lost concentration at the sudden movement, but he regained composure and kept focusing. His body continued to descend until it stopped, it appears that he had hit some surface of some kind. The surface was soft and comfortable, like a mattress. Marco opened his eyes to see that he was in a room. Not any room, but _his_ room.

Marco looked around to confirm if this was his real room from the _past._ He looked to the left to see a window next to his bed, he looked further downwards to see a Karate poster next to the window. He then observed his right side, he saw a desk filled with some stuff like school material and a globe. Needless to say that it was indeed his room from the past. He slowly got up and looked at himself. His rigid and horrible body from earlier was replaced with the slim and perfect body of his during his teenage years. He had to make one final check. He made his way to the bathroom and went inside. He wasn't at all surprised when he saw that his 'reminders' had disappeared. He looked at the mirror to see his youthful face, he even saw his _beauty mark_ that he cursed throughout the years because no one would take him seriously.

"It really worked..." Marco blinked. "I actually went back in time..."

Marco stared at his hands before...

"ALRIGHT!" Marco screeched in victory. "Oh man! This is too cool! Does this mean I can change everything? If that's the case, then it means I could change the future."

In about a second, his large grin turned into a huge frown. He had realized the power he had and didn't want it to get ahead of him.

"Then that means I could screw up everyone's futures as well..." Marco sighed before going out. "I need to be responsible with what I do. If I don't, then I'll mess up everything. Then after I mess up everything, I won't be able to go back in time to fix it."

Marco wiped off the frown off his face and applied a happy attitude.

"Enough fooling around. Time to work!"

Marco then went outside the bathroom and went downstairs. When he was about to reach for the door, he turned back to see his parents doing their regular routine. With Rafael reading a newspaper in one of the stools and Angie cooking up some breakfast. A sudden wave of guilt splashed Marco as he remembered the time he cursed at his parents, who were just plainly concerned for their only son. Marco then left the door and approached his parents. As he walked to them, Rafael heard his footsteps. To which caused him to put down his newspaper and face his son with a kind smile covering every inch of his face.

"Good morning, my boy. Are you going to eat?" Rafael asked his son.

"Sorry dad, but I'm not at all hungry." Marco simply replied. But then, his stomach decided to betray him by growling as loud as it can. This generated some laughs from his parents.

"Oh Marco." Angie teased. "Say no all you want, but your stomach is telling us yes."

"Fine. I'm kind of hungry." Marco said with doubt. His stomach then decided to growl louder than it did before. "OKAY I GET IT! I'M HUNGRY!"

The stomach decided not to speak anymore.

"Here you go." Angie said in between laughs. She served two plates with a simple breakfast of eggs, bacon, and nachos on the side. "Eat up!"

Marco looked on his meal before gobbling it up into nothing. In the short span of five minutes, Marco had fully finished all of his breakfast. Not only that, but it included seconds and thirds. Marco already forgot the last time he ate a meal in the past life with his parents, and boy did he enjoy this one. After he was done wiping his mouth with a napkin, he then stood up and hugged both of his parents. He didn't remember the last time he felt his father's comfort and his mother's love for such a long time, which makes this one so much more meaningful. When the hugs were over, he made his way to the front door.

"I'm leaving for school." He called out before stepping outside.

"Stay safe honey." Angie called out as Marco left the house.

* * *

 **\- At School -**

Marco was entering his classroom to see that his dull and lifeless classmates are already sitting down. He looked to the corner of the room to see that someone else was occupying _his previous seat_ in the past. Marco was about to question the person, but before he did, he looked to the front to see one empty seat in the front. Remembering that he always sat at the front rather than the corner, he took his chair and sat on it. Before he even sat down, he grabbed something from under his chair. It was a whoopie cushion. Remembering that he was called 'safe kid' in the past, he also was reminded of the times people would mock him.

 _"Ah. The good ol' 'safe kid' times. Oh how much I missed you." Marco sarcastically thought before tossing the cushion away._

 **-Thirty Minutes Later -**

 _"Marco Diaz to the principal office. I repeat, Marco Diaz to the principal office!"_

 _"This is it...Moment of truth." Marco thought._

Marco stood up from his chair and walked to the door with his hands on his pockets. Before he left, he looked at his classmates who took little to no interest at all when he was called. He then remembered the time he bragged to everyone about every little thing that involves the action of a troublemaker, just to prove that he wasn't the safest person in the academy. He mentally cringed when he recalled all of those moments. When he first did it, he thought it got everybody to think he was dangerous. But now, he knew that he looked like a complete idiot doing those. So there was no point in bragging anyways. He shrugged it off and went outside to the principal office.

Once he made it outside the principal office, he saw two people. The first one was none other than the principal himself; _Edwin Bonner Skeeves._ The one person that was keeping this school up and running. The second person, who was next to the water fountain; was none other than the one and only _Star Butterfly._ Marco went closer to Skeeves before being greeted by him.

"Marco! There you are!" Skeeves greeted in a cheerful tone.

"Hey..." He simply replied as he continued to look at Star.

"I want you to meet our new foreign exchange student..." Skeeves inhaled deeply as if he was going to swim in the ocean.

"Star Butterfly." He introduced him to the girl who was now fighting with the water fountain.

"Oh." Was Marco's simple reaction.

"I need a responsible; never-take-chances type to keep an eye on her." Skeeves stated. "And who better than YOU! The 'Safe Kid'!"

"Sure. I'll take care of her." Marco casually replied.

"That's great!" Skeeves excitedly said before walking away with the large wooden chest he was holding. "Well, I'm off to the ice cream shop. Daddy's getting all fifty-fifty two flavors!"

Skeeves walked away and Marco was left with Star who was chewing the water fountain. He smiled as he remembered her antics when she first met him. He got close to Star and tapped her shoulder. She stopped chewing to look at the boy who was supposed to be her guide. Star reached her hand towards him, presumably wanting to shake his. They shook hands and decided to greet themselves...

"Hi! I'm Star Butterfly!" Star casually greeted. "What's your name?"

Marco scoffed before introducing himself.

"My name's Marco Diaz. But you can call me _'safe kid'._ "

* * *

 **Sorry if I didn't update for a long time.**

 **I was sort of busy with the 5,000+ chapter with 'Brothers and Sisters", not only that. But I wanted to stay away from the site as well or just read other stories so I could come back here with fresh eyes and some ideas.**

 **Please leave a review telling something related (or unrelated) to the story. It could be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and of course; criticism. It would really help me improve the direction and flow of the story.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading the chapter and I will see you in the next one.**

 **Crazyman out.**


	9. Re-Living His Own Past

**Hey I'm back with the next chapter of 'One More Shot'**

 **Reviews:**

 **(To: Superfanman217) Indeed, it does begin today.**

 **(To: Useful76) Thanks! Maybe I could surprise you.**

 **(To: Cookielover) Kudos to you, for finding out that Phoenix Wright reference.**

 **Now you may be wondering why I was gone for so long...**

 **"CrAzYmaN! Why haven't you posted the new chapter yet?"**

 **I'm not going to bother explaining because it'd be too much work. Instead, I'm going to make you choose on why I was gone for so long. So please, pick your answer on the following survey:**

 **'Why was Crazyman gone for a week?'**

 **A. He was sick or depressed.**

 **B. He was away from his comfortable and functioning home.**

 **C. Both.**

 **D. None of the above.**

 **E. He became a lazy jerk with no motivation whatsoever and he's doing this poll for attention because he's lacking it. He was also busy playing Tekken and MGSV so much he already forgot about his own fanfictions.**

 **Whoever gets this right...gets a cookie.**

 **Anyways, that's about it. And I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. The Forces of Evil belongs Daron Nefcy.**

 **Story is mine.**

* * *

 **Re-Living His Own Past**

"My name's Marco Diaz. But you can call me 'safe kid'." Marco introduced.

"Ooh. Nice to meet you safe kid." Star grinned. "You can call me 'B-fly' if you want. Although Pony Head might be mad at you for calling me that."

 _"Heh. She's my Star alright." Marco mentally chuckled. "Shining brighter than the morning sun."_

"So...I'm going to be your tour guide today." Marco announced with excitement for added effect. "Were going to explore the school together."

"Okay." She simply replied.

Star then followed Marco, who was walking somewhere. As she followed him, she bounced around the school. Amazed by every little thing that the school had to offer. Marco just smiled at the gorgeous and lovely girl named Star. He remembered all those times where she would do the wildest things anyone could think of. Marco really wanted to relive those times during his past life. After what Tom did for him, he got his wish. As they kept walking, Star decided to talk to Mr. Kid.

"Thanks for showing me around, 'Safe kid'!" Star beamed to which Marco smiled.

"Your welcome." Marco said. "It's nice to have a person like you around here."

This got Star's attention. "Really?"

"Yep." He confirmed. "Like seriously, this place is boring! It's like nothing else changed apart from the fact that the principal might be willing to sell the school for a million dollars. It's unbelievable,redundant, and stupid! I KNOW that in the next three years, the school will still be the same. Except it has a new generation that might destroy the place, and the old ones learning nothing new from it!"

Marco's eyes widened when he realized he just ranted about school, the very thing he was supposed to love in the first place. He carefully looked at Star who was eying him suspiciously. She looked like she was onto something. Marco prayed that she wasn't thinking what he was thinking.

 _"OH NO!" Marco mentally cursed himself. "I'm not supposed to tell her that I hated school and what happens in the next three years!"_

"What do you mean by that?" Star eyed with suspicion.

"Uhm...Well...Uhh." Marco hesitated. "It's becau-WHOA!"

As if on cue, Marco stepped on a loose tile. The loose tile slipped and made him fall on the ground. Marco groaned in pain before picking himself up, occasionally snapping his bones.

"Are you okay?" Star asked; concerned.

"I'm fine." He reassured Star. "I just slipped, that's a-AUGH!"

Before he could even finish his last word, an open locker hit him directly in the face. After getting hit, he closed the locker and revealed that he had gotten a nosebleed out of it. He rubbed his nose and slowly started walking again, with pain in his back and face.

"I'm okay." Marco once again reassured, irritation rising up in his body. "It's just a nosebleed, that's all it is-DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO HURT ME!"

Marco screaming surprised everybody in the area, including Star. The people looked over at him to see that he was staring at some broken glass on the floor. Once everybody processed what was happening, they immediately started laughing and mocking Marco. Calling him the safe kid and some other names not worth mentioning. As much as Marco wanted to kill everyone in the room, he couldn't because he needed to maintain his image. He shoved the stray glass onto the side and continued walking away from the crowd.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Star asked once again.

"I'm fine. I like myself some danger, if you know what I mean." Marco stated.

After hearing that, Star had pointed her wand at a stray butterfly. A beam came out from the wand and directly hit the butterfly. Once the beam hit, the butterfly turned into a flying monster that wants to eat a person alive. The monster found a man casually passing by, it then decided to take the man and fly away. Once the monster was away, Marco just looked at Star with a twitching eye. If this was the first time he had seen that thing, then he would've hid behind Star. But a year of hanging out with Star in the past life, he considered it normal.

"Are you serious?" Marco asked; irritated.

"Oops." Star nervously chuckled. "I thought you liked danger."

"There's a silver lining to it." Marco quoted. "Besides, I'm bored. Let's hang out at my place."

"Sure." She agreed.

Marco clasped Star's left hand before running away with her, surprising the blonde girl. As they ran away from the school, noises and screams had emitted behind them. The sole cause of this was the monster that Star had created earlier, it decided to come back and hunt for more victims. The couple never even turned their backs to see what was going on.

XXXXX

"I'm home!"

Marco called out as soon as he entered the house with Star. After he came in, he saw his parents sitting on the couch. Rafael was reading a different newspaper and Angie was observing a magazine that was filled with housekeeping knowledge. When they had processed the words Marco had said, they immediately looked and smiled at their son. Their eyes then drifted to the grinning girl with him. They were confused as to who the girl was until something clicked in their heads.

"You must be Star Butterfly, right?" Angie asked. Her question got Star's attention.

Star was surprised at the question, but soon responded. "Yep!"

"Your parents came here earlier with your belongings." Angie responded. Pointing at a large wooden chest. "Come here and take a seat."

"Sure."

Star went from to the door to the couch within a split second as she hopped to the couch. Before she had said anything, Angie then requested her son...

"Oh, and Marco. Can you please bring her belongings to her room?" Angie smiled while being authoritative at the same time.

"No problem." Marco nodded before heading to the chest.

Once Marco got a proper hold of the treasure, he then started pulling it upstairs. As he struggled to bring her belongings to the guest room, he was continuously thinking of something in his mind. The thought was bothering him too much that he can't just leave it alone. The thought he was thinking about was...

 _"So if I do something that I didn't do in the past, like take Star to our house or something. Where would she live then?" Marco asked himself. "If that's the case, then even the tiniest slip up can end up making things worse. I need to be careful in the next few days or months."_

Marco had finally got to the guest room and dropped the chest there. While he wiped his sweat off, he heard something from the stairs. It was most likely Star, and he was right. Star barged into the room with the biggest smile ever created by mankind, she looked like she was about to go into 'sugar rush' mode without the sugar part. Before he could even say anything, Star then commented...

"Hmm..." She put on a thinking pose. "I can work with this."

She gasped before getting an idea.

"SPARKLE GLITTER BOMB EXPAND!"

Star flew up in the air before a blinding light emitted from her wand. Marco was temporarily blinded for he was looking directly at the light. In a few seconds, he felt the room growing and creating space around them. Once the growing stopped, his blindness was slowly fading away as he saw the iconic tower of Star. After Marco fully regained his vision, he saw a large room about the size of their house. The room was already decorated with her stuff, which partially confused Marco. When she did this the first time, it had amazed him to the point of wanting one. But now, it confused him as to how and why was Star's belongs already placed and fixed. After some mild pondering, he shrugged it off. He then turned to Star; who was busy jumping on the queen-sized bed.

"Ahh. Much better." She commented; relieved.

"Wow. Wish I have a room like this." Something then struck his mind as he said that. "Wait a min-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Star had managed to get to him and interrupt him. "You do?!"

Before he could further mention about her plan, she immediately left in the nick of time. Marco quickly chased her to his room, so that he could stop her from fully destroying the place. But once he got there, it was a second too late. A beam had already come out of Star's wand and created a black hole in the middle of his room. The hole slowly sucked everything into oblivion. Before you know it, they were already outside his room; hyperventilating. Marco then placed his palm on his face and said...

"Well ain't that great." Marco sarcastically remarked. "I finally have a much better room to sleep in. IF I HAD ONE!"

"Sorry Marco..." Star apologized gleaming eyes. "It was on accident..."

Marco was disheartened as he saw Star's teary eyes. He didn't want her to feel bad...he kinda did. But not to the extent where Star would cry about it. Whenever he sees those eyes of hers in the past life; especially when she left him alone, he felt his heart breaking. Marco didn't want to see her sob about something she didn't do on purpose. So instead of lashing out on Star like he had wanted, he just sighed and put on a soft but stern face.

"It's okay Star." He assured with an hand over her arm. "I was only being stupid. I guess I can sleep on couch tonight. So please don't cry, cause you know it yourself it's not your fault."

 _"That is one of the most generic and unoriginal reassurance I have ever said." Marco stated in his mind. "Hope it somewhat makes Star feel a little better though."_

"I have to make up for this somehow..." Star loudly muttered. "Ooh, I know! You can sleep at my room tonight!"

It took a full five seconds for Marco to fully process what Star had offered. His face reddened as he shouted...

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

Star was confused at first until she understood what she just blurted out.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Star defended as he face became as red as a tomato. "I meant it, like we're best friends!"

"Best friends?!" Marco stated; confused and blushing. "What kind of 'best friend' sleep with one another?"

"Don't think of it like that." Star retorted, her blush slowly fading away. "Besides, what's the problem? It's just me and you, alone in a bed...together...That's normal, right?"

Marco's face went from a slight pinkish color to a full on tomato color. His thoughts decided to go _deeper_ than what Star explained. Star, being the innocent one, didn't catch a whiff of what Marco was thinking. Which was a good thing since he wanted her to be as innocent as much as possible. Marco stayed dead silent started walking away.

"I'll just...I'll think of it, okay Star?" He finally said before walking down the stairs.

"Does this mean you're going to sleep with me?" Star called out from the stairs.

"Don't phrase it like that!" Marco shouted back.

 **\- Later That Night -**

It was already eight in the evening and the family was almost done with dinner. Once everyone was finished with dinner, Marco headed straight to the couch. Hoping he could have some nice and comfortable sleep, but all hope was lost when he felt the couch was like the ground. Not only that, but there wasn't any spare pillows to lay his head on. Marco gave up in his search for comfort and decided to close his eyes and sleep. He then put his arm behind his neck and hoped for the best that his neck won't be broken by the time he woke up.

 _"Maybe I could share a bed with Star..." Marco thought before shrugging it off. "Nah, this is better."_

 **\- Two Hours Later -**

 _"It's already ten in the evening!" Marco's eyes twitched. "Why am I not sleeping!?"_

Marco was still on the couch, shuffling his body to the left,right,and the middle. It had been two hours when he declared a war against the furniture and he was horribly losing, both the war and energy to sleep. A few more seconds of shuffling passed before Marco got fed up. He sat down, cracking his neck before standing up. He continued to stretch some of his bones before talking to himself.

"Man that couch was uncomfortable." Marco complained while snapping his arm. "Where should I sleep now?"

He was then reminded of Star's offer.

 _"Ooh, I know! You can sleep in my room tonight!"_

"Maybe it's better than the couch." Marco pondered. "Guess I have no choice."

And with that in mind, Marco headed towards the stairs. As he walked each step, he felt regret overcome his decision little by little. He finally got to the top and faced Star's bedroom door. He took a deep breath before knocking three times. Marco waited there for a few moments until the door opened, what appeared on the other side was Star herself wearing a blue nightgown. She seems to be fully asleep when Marco knocked the door, hence her eye rubbing and loud yawning.

"Oh Marco!" She tried to say as enthusiastically as possible. "You came!"

"Hey Star. Can I sleep with you tonight?" Marco cringed at that sentence, it sounds so wrong. "The couch wasn't doing any favors for my energy."

"Sure." She yawned before heading towards the bed. She then layed flat down on the left side of the bed. "You can sleep here."

"Thanks." He uttered before closing the door and getting on the bed.

When he finally got comfortable enough in her bed, he heard Star snoring loudly. Indicating that she was fast asleep, which means that Marco doesn't have to be awkward while trying to fall asleep. He then faced the girl and said...

"Good night, Star Butterfly." He whispered before closing his eyes.

Before his consciousness went away, he felt something wrap around his back and heard Star mutter...

"Good night...Marco..." She muttered as she tightened her arms around him.

After Star's actions, they were facing each other. They were so close that if Marco was to nudge his head forward, they would've kissed each others lips. But then, Star then turned her head to the side. When she did this, her face was planted on the pillow and it revealed a stray right cheek. Marco saw this and quickly connected his lips to her cheek. Her cheeks then lit up in the color pink. Marco smiled at her before closing his eyes and saying...

"Good night, _darling._ "

And with that, the couple fell asleep.

* * *

 **Looks like the 'Safe Kid' gets a little risky with Star, Eh?**

 **I really hope you enjoy the little Starco romance (or fluff) that I put in there, I had it on my mind for days when I was writing this. I always have this saying stuck in my mind whenever I write, and that saying is "If you are patient with work, then good results will come out off it...mostly."**

 **Please leave a review about the story (or not). The review can be compliments, complaints, suggestions, and criticism.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. And I will see you in the next one.**

 **Crazyman out.**


	10. Here We Go Again

**Hey, it's me with another chapter of 'One More Shot'.**

 **Reviews:**

 **(To: RedLukas) Well it's not day one for _Marco_ to say at least. I mean, he did know Star for at least a year in the last timeline. But yes, it is official on day one in the past. As for the angst in the story, it won't or will rarely appear in the story because I only intended the angst in the first part of the story and not the second part. If I find a way to have any angsty chapter in the story, maybe I can input it.**

 **(To: Jestam Erhar) Thanks man! I'll try to keep on going.**

 **(To: Superfanman217) Looks like somebody was hyped with the ending of the last chapter.**

 **(To: Useful76) I knew that it was strangely forward for Star to just offer her bed. But hey, at least you found the scene cute. I might take your suggestion of Star saying something about the timeline and how weird it was, or I might not. Either way, thanks for reviewing.**

 **Before I start, let me tell you that this is my own take on the episode 'Mewberty'. You know how in the original one it's a lot more happier than what the idea offers. Well this is like a slightly dark/romance-ish version of it. That being said, Star might be a little OOC (out of character) in this chapter.**

 **Anyways, let's start the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. The Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Story is mine.**

* * *

 **Here We Go Again**

 **\- One Month Later -**

Ever since that day Marco slept with Star, he took a more serious approach on how to change certain problems. These changes includes: Stopping Star from turning Miss Skullnick into a troll, preventing a war with inter-dimensional creatures in the football field, etc. He also made changes to himself as well. He wasn't interested in Jackie anymore, he always kept an eye on Star, he slightly lost some of his 'safe side' so that he could at least gain some social status at school. Needless to say, he was having a hard time keeping all of those things in his mind. But he still tried to remember every detail of every single event that has happened.

But enough of that, let's get back to Marco's timeline adventure.

XXXXX

Of course, it's just one of those days where Star is falling head-over-heels for a certain boy. And he was none other than Oskar Greason. The boy was playing a song about not obeying his mother, not following rules, etc. While Oskar was busy playing, Star watched from the art classroom window. Marco saw this and tried to get her attention so that they could leave.

"Star! Let's go." Marco called out before seeing something familiar. _"Oh no."_

Marco saw a purple heart plastered on Star's forehead. He already knew what it is, but he sorta forgot it as well. As he continued to stare at the purple heart, the blonde girl snapped out of her trance and took notice to the boy. She then noticed how close he was to her face. As soon as she processed this information, she quickly turned around. Marco was slightly shocked when she suddenly did a quick 180°. She never turned her back on him before, not in the last timeline to say at least.

"What's the matter, Star?" Marco asked in concern. He tried to change the direction of Star, but she wasn't budging. "Why are you acting like this?"

Before he could do more to the girl, she covered her face with her hair and went away. Now he was really confused. He was sure Star didn't do this the last time she had _mewberty._ Before she left the room, Marco took a quick but observing glance at Star. He saw that a ton of hearts appeared on her face and that she was...blushing? Marco wasn't sure if it was red paint or something since he only saw her for a second. But he was sure that her face was slightly red.

Marco knew that Star had to avoid boys in order to keep her from growing more hearts on her body, but can't help but wonder why she was avoiding him. They were close after all. So instead of following Star, he took the other route which is stalking her from a distance. Marco waited a few more seconds before going to the door and peeking outside. He saw that Star was having a hard time walking through the school. Everywhere she goes, there are boys. He saw Star's face, it was full of purple hearts and lovestruck eyes. Next thing he saw was that she went inside of a random locker and isolated herself. This is when Marco approached the locker to talk to Star.

"Hey Star." He called out. "Do you want to go home or something?"

"Marco!" Star sounded alarmed. "Don't come in! I have Mewberty!"

"Calm down Star." He tried to comfort her. "I'm just taking you home so you won't end up wrecking the school."

"Can we do that later?" Star retorted, clearly not budging. "I'm busy hyperventilating here!"

"That's it."

Marco then slammed the locker open to see a spotless Star sitting with her knees attached to her. She looked like she was having a panic attack or something. As she continued to do this, she didn't try and look at Marco in the eye. Marco was confused at this action, but decided to leave it for later. He dropped down on his knees so that he could talk to Star face-to-face. This forced her to make eye contact with the boy. But as she soon as she did, she immidiately turned red and more hearts appeared all over her body.

"Alright Star, I'm taking you home." Marco said in comfort while reaching for her wrist.

"Marco don't!" She tried to back away, but can't.

Marco got a hold of Star's wrist to try and pull her out, then it backfired. The second he even got a decent grip on her, is the second her arm burst out a purple web-like thing on him. The web struck Marco's chest and stayed there. Both screamed in horror as they saw this occurance happen.

"What's happening!?" Marco tried to pull it out, but it only got worse and stickier. "How can I get this off me?!"

"I don't know! Why did you touch me anyways?! Your little boy hands are part of the problem!" Star complained in anger. "Go away!"

"Just help me get this off first!" Marco retorted. "I'll push with my legs and you just pull, okay?"

Star nodded at the sudden plan before getting ready to pull. Marco then got ready by placing his legs outside the locker and doing a squat. He adjusted himself before looking at Star who was quite ready as well.

"Okay, tell me if this hurts okay." Marco asked before placing his arms alongside his feet. "On the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

And with that, they did their hardest to pull each other in the opposite direction. The purple web stretched for almost a mile long. They hoped for it to snap, except it didn't. Both were getting tired; especially Star, but it just won't break. Star finally hit her limit and stopped pulling. This caused Marco to suddenly push both of them out the locker. As they fell on the ground, both groaned in pain. Marco felt something heavy on top of him. He opened his eyes to see Star just above him, groaning as well. He then looked at his chest, only to see that BOTH of her hands are now stuck on him. Marco shouted in fear and not only that, but Star is already producing a puddles worth of purple hearts.

"Star, get off me!" Marco screamed as Star became even more purple.

"I can't!" She shouted back.

Star's hearts are already forming a flower bed beneath them. As purple hearts keep falling off her body, she seemingly looks even worse. Her skin became purple, she grew two more pairs of arms, wings appeared on her back, and one of her eyes was glowing brightly. This transformation didn't scare Marco as much as Star. She was shaking like crazy! Suddenly; she hugged Marco with her two extra arms. He was surprised at this and was about to question her until he felt something _wet_ from his arms. Was she _crying?_

"I-I'm scared Marco..." She stuttered as tears fell from her eyes. "I don't feel too good..."

After hearing this, the red hoodie boy then wrapped his arms around her. He was hoping that this could at least comfort Star. "Hey hey, you're going to be fine, okay? Fine!"

Marco knew that he had to wait out Star's mewberty then she'll return to normal. So that's what he did. He continued comforting the girl until he saw the official transformation. The blonde and happy girl that was named Star, now became a horrendous purple flying monster! It pushed Marco away before hunting for other targets. Marco took this chance to rush to a certain keytar playing boy and warn him about Star. Once he made it to Oskar, he quickly took his keytar and threw it away.

"That's so not cool man." Oskar told him in disappointment.

"Whatever! Just get out of here!" Marco commanded, but Oskar wasn't moving an inch. "What are you waiting for?"

"I just don't feel like driving, man." Oskar calmly said. "And besides, you broke my awesome keytar. Why am I going to listen to you?"

 _"Darn!" Marco internally swore. "He does have a point."_

"I'll make you a deal..." Marco prolonged, hoping that he got Oskar's interest. "If you drive away from here in this second, I'll buy you a new keytar. Something that's way better and more expensive than the one you have. So expensive that your mom couldn't buy it for you. Not only that, it'll make her stop from asking you to clean your room and do chores. Deal?"

"Deal!" Oskar immediately answered. He then ran inside his car and drove away at the speed of light.

"Well...that's taken care of."

As soon as he said that, karma decides to be a jerk. He turned around and saw a six-armed purple monster looking directly at him. It then flew to him before grabbing his arms and flying away. It then flew them up so high that Marco thought they were already out of troposphere. He then lifted his head to see that Star's color was returning back to normal. Marco was getting happier each second as she was slowly going back to normal. But happiness soon vanished as he realized...that they were up in the air.

"This is where I die is it? If that's the case, then I hope you'll enjoy season four!" He told the screen before gravity took it's place.

Both of them fell down like a meteor that's about to hit Earth. He closed his eyes and held Star in his arms, and hoped he either lands in the water or a conveniently placed soft object. In just a few seconds, they hit the ground. Marco thought that they were dead, until he felt something that resembles a flower bed. He opened his eyes to see that they landed in the river of hearts that they created earlier. Marco stood up before celebrating his survival from a crash landing.

"Hahaha! I'm alive!"

"Ugh...What just happened?"

"Star!"

Marco turned around to see a perfectly normal Star stumbling to stand up straight. He went to her wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could. As he squeezed the girl like lemonade, he felt something on his hands move. He knew that it was her wings, but he still felt a little weird with touching it. Marco was trying to remember more of Star's mewberty, he felt like something didn't happen. His hug with Star didn't feel right. He then realized that she WAS NOT hugging him back. Star just stood there like a stone-cold statue while he kept on wrapping around her. Marco simply felt awkward and decided to just release Star.

"Sorry. Just got a little bit excited there." Marco apologized while scratching his head.

"I-it's fine." Star said in a dizzy state. "I think I'm about to barf..."

"By the way, there something on your back." Marco stated before hearing a pair of wings move.

"Really!?" Star checked her back, he was correct. She then gasped in excitement. "It's my wings! They're here!"

"Really now?" Marco coolly asked. "How about you try it out?"

 _"This is so gonna be good!" Marco internally snickered. He secretly pulled out a camera and aimed it at Star. "...And ACTION!"_

"I AM going to try it now!" She enthusiastically stated.

Star then jumped as high as she can into the air. She flew for a few seconds before face-planting the ground. Marco was trying his best not to laugh as he got Star's fail all in camera. He let out a hidden smirk before walking up to Star who was still lying on the floor. He knew that fall was eventually going to happen, he already planned his quick prank after he slept with her on the bed. Marco reached a hand out to her, she took it and stood up. Star didn't look that hurt; apart from a scratch on her forehead, she's okay.

"How did that go for you?" Marco sarcastically asked before snickering. He the saw her eyes and she looked like she was hurt. He immediately stopped laughing out of concern. "Are you okay, Star?"

"Yeah..." Star replied in a dejected manner. "My forehead hurts a little though."

Star was surprised when Marco grabbed the top of her head and gently pulled it down. Marco then stared at her damaged forehead for a couple of moments before kissing it. Star didn't know what was happening at first, but then she realized. She then became a tomato by turning red as much as possible. Moments passed before Marco departed his lips from her forehead. Star was slightly disappointed when they spilt, it was good while it lasted.

"Feeling better?" Marco smiled.

"Y-yeah." Star replied. "I'm good."

"Let's go home then."

"Sure, why not?"

Marco grabbed Star's hand before walking away back to their home.

 _"Part one, complete."_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the chapter.**

 **I know that I've been gone for a long time now, and I fully admit that. But I have something that you will find shocking or heartbreaking, maybe both.**

 **Guys, I have something to say...**

 _ **I'm ending the story**_

 **Please don't faint at this statement because I won't be able to pay for the hospital bills. But yes, I indeed am going to end my story somewhere in the 13th-14th chapter of One More Shot. The reason for this is because I never intended this to be a freaking novel! I didn't want to milk this thing either. So yeah, in the next few chapters, it's mostly going to be my take on certain season one episodes. After these chapters, the story is OFFICIALLY OVER!**

 **Sorry that I'm finishing this and sorry that I was late at posting this chapter.**

 **But before I go away, I would like to tell you to please leave a review so that it can help me with the outcome of these last chapters. Those reviews could be compliments, complaints, suggestions, and criticism.**

 **That's all and I will see you next time.**

 **Crazyman out.**


	11. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT NON-CHAPTER

**I'm back, with an update on the story.**

 **Remember how I said in the last chapter that I'm going to end this story at somewhere in chapter 13-14 (which is now going to be 14-15 since I wasted this chapter) and that a lot of you were somewhat saddened, well I kinda have a solution for that. There's two options that I will provide to all of you, and I will try my best to further elaborate on these options.**

 **Opt. 1) Continue 'One More Shot' and release a Season 2**

 **This is very self-explanatory. Basically, this is just me continuing my story and creating up with new plots. The good thing about this idea is that it can continue the interesting story of OMS. This can also help me give depth to Marco's rather changed attitude because I implied that he only knows everything in SEASON 1, but knows nothing on season 2 of SVTFOE. This means that characters like Toffe, Meteora, or even Ludo, can be solved in a different way. Which means I have to make another way to solve their problems unlike in the show.**

 **The bad thing about this one is that I might tun out of ideas somewhere in the future and I need to keep up the StarCo romance at the same time. If I run out of ideas in the future, then there is a chance where I might cancel OMS mid-season. And my problem with keeping up StarCo is that I need to create situations or recycle old situations that includes StarCo. Not only that, I still have to make sure there will be relationship problems or something like that.**

 **Opt. 2) Release a new story called 'One More Shot: _Star Edition_ '**

 **Let me explain myself. OMS:SE is basically OMS with a lot of changes. Also, it sees Star's point of view on what happened to her. That was one of the reasons why Star _didn't_ appear until Marco's travel back in time. I've been saving this idea ever since I started this story. There will be multiple changes in Star Edition. One of these are Marco's important travel back in time, this won't happen in SE and will not be implied. Star is a lot more sadder in this one** **(of course since this follow the same damn story of Marco.). These are just one of the multiple changes I will to in the S** **tar Edition of OMS.**

 **I created a poll(which can be seen on my profile account) that lets you vote for either of these two choices. If season 2 of OMS wins, then I'll do that. If Star Edition gets more votes, I'll end this story at chapter 15. Go to my profile and pick your votes on what will happen next.**

 **That's all for now and I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **Crazyman out.**


	12. Blood Moon Ball 1-2

**What's up my** **fellas?** **I'm back with another chapter baby.**

 **(To: Sugar) Sorry for getting you hyped about the announcement chapter. You don't know how to vote? (Not sarcasm) you only need to click on my profile page and somewhere on top of the screen you will see a poll, you do need an account though. In regard to your opinion of season 2 of OMS, I'm pretty sure you've got a lot of people agreeing with you _._ And that plan with Jackie is brilliant! I'll make sure to put it in Season 2.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Story is mine.**

* * *

 **Blood Moon Ball [1-2]**

Ever since Star's Mewberty stage has passed, it was very obvious that she was avoiding Marco. Although he finds her from time to time, she always manages to get out of his sight. Marco found it strange for Star to act this way, but he can't make a single conclusion from all of this. Mainly because it didn't happen in the previous timeline. He investigated deeply on the subject, but found no evidence to satisfy his curiosity. He even tried sitting _directly_ behind her in class to see if something would change, but nothing came up. Eventually, he gave up on Star's attitude change and thought that it was nothing. Months passed and Marco still couldn't shake the feeling of change in Star's attitude.

It was just another regular day at the academy, with Marco paying attention to both the lesson and Star herself. In the middle of taking notes for future references, he felt the ground shake as if something crashed on the school. He immidiately looked outside of the window to see a very familar black chariot with a _dead horse_ pulling it. Marco smirked as he saw the person inside of the chariot walk out and make his way to the classroom. Each step of the man burnt the ground and was marked with flames. He slowly went inside of the classroom. After that, he pushed a student that was in front of Star and _flew_ in front of her.

 _"We meet again, Old friend." Marco smiled while looking at Tom._

"Hey Star." Tom then threw his glasses on the side and made a flaming cresent moon with his hand. "I'm here to take you, to the _Blood Moon Ball._ "

The second Tom finished saying the word 'ball' was the second Star stood up from her chair and pulled Tom's ear before walking out. When she was outside of the room, Marco then stood up and walked towards Miss Skullnick. She looked at the boy with angry eyes before talking to him...

"What is it?" She coldly spat at Marco.

"You see, I'm kind of in a hurry." Marco slyly replied before continuing. "As you can see, I have a certain disease and I need to go the bathroom for it."

"Just go to the toilet already." She quickly understood Marco's excuse and let him leave. "You don't need a hall pass to go."

"Thanks." He simply replied before going out.

"No problem kid." She said as he went on his way. _"It's obvious you're not going to the bathroom Diaz, you're going to go after that demon who took your girl. Oh young love, why are you so predictable?"_

 **\- At The Parking Lot -**

She was right. Marco didn't go to the bathroom, instead he decided to go to the parking lot. Once he got there, he saw Tom showing Star a pink fluffy bunny. He remembered last time he first met him, and it did _not_ go well. Marco decided that he wouldn't chop Tom's hand off, he just simply approached the two with a little smile on his face.

"Hey Star, what's up?" Marco called out in a chill tone. "Looks like someone's bothering you."

"M-Marco!" She blurted out in alarm. "What're you doing here?"

"Who is this guy, Star?" Tom asked to her ex-girlfriend. "And why are you beet red?"

"Oh, him?" Star nervously replied. "H-his name is..."

Marco ignored both of them and headed straght for Tom with a hand reached out. "Hi, name's Marco Diaz. Star Butterfly's human best friend in Earth. What's your name?"

Tom stared intently at the red hoodied boy. "Tom, Tom Lucitor. And what do you want with Star? Can't you see I'm asking her to the blood moon ball?"

"I can see that." Marco sarcastically replied. "Why do _you_ want to ask Star on a date then? I thought you were supposed to be Star's ex-boyfriend."

"You told him?" Tom then faced Star.

"I told him!?" Star defended. "I haven't said a single thing about you to him!"

 _"Oh yeah, I forgot." Marco internally deadpanned. "Star didn't tell me anything about Tom in this AND the last timeline. I really need to get a hold of time stuff more often."_

"So, Blood Moon Ball, huh?" Marco changed the subject, it worked. "What's that?"

"It's pretty much like a prom, except it might include monsters and demons like Tom." Star answered for him.

 _"Duh. I knew that." Marco internally stated with lots of sarcasm. "At least she didn't mention that soul-binding thingy that happened to us."_

"Y'know Star, you should never go to a second location with a predator." Marco joked, making Tom irritated.

"I wasn't planning to go anyways." Star added before unconsciously wrapping Marco's left arm. "I think I'm better off here, in Earth."

Tom sighed as he saw Star's actions towards Marco. "I know you're mad at me for being a total jerk, but I already changed. Remember...I'm not the only one with horns."

Star immediately took off her horn headbands. "I guess you're the only one with horns now."

"Ugh. Fine, I'll leave you and your _boyfriend_ alone for now." Tom glared at Marco before handing something over to Star. "Here's a bell if you want to go, just ring it and there will be a chariot picking you up."

"How is she going to ring the bell without a hammer?" Marco sarcastically asked.

"Good point." He then handed a tiny hammer for the bell. "Here you go...and I'm off."

Tom got back inside the carriage and left the brunette along with the blonde. After standing still for a long amount of time, Marco then turned his attention to Star. She was staring a hole in the bell, probably because of the decision that was given to her. Not only that, she looked dead serious about it. Marco really didn't like it when Star was genuinely serious. No matter how much he didn't like the Star avoiding him, it was better than her being completely serious. So he then decided to joke around with her to her back in gear.

"So, guess that means were a couple now?" Marco randomly said to Star; she turned color pink once again.

"What?!" She shouted in a high-pitched voice. "Where did that come from?"

"It came from Tom. He said that he'll leave 'you and your boyfriend' for now." He stated as if that was obvious. "So that technically means that I'm your boyfriend and you're my _girlfriend._ It's simple logic."

"Why does that that work like that?" She asked while remaining pink. "He didn't know that we're only _best friends_ , right?"

"Since I'm going to be your male companion..." Marco said in a mock-fancy voice. He tried his best not to giggle to himself. "It is my responsibility to take care of my female companion; who also may be the princess of Mewni."

Marco suddenly picked up Star in a bridal stance before eventually walking away. This only made Star turn from pink into red. "W-what's wrong with you? Is that you, Marco? 'Cause if it is, then stop and let me go right now"

He didn't stop, nor did he let the blonde go from the bridal position.

"If you don't drop me off right now, I swear we're not going to be friends anymore!" She childishly pouted.

Said boy stopped before sighing, still holding Star in a bridal position. "Look, I know you're taking this Blood Moon Ball seriously. In fact, _too seriously._ But all I wanted to do was lighten you up. I mean, nothing bad is going to happen at that stupid ball, right? So try to be a little more happier, you're not carrying the world right now. So lighten up."

This got Star to quiet down and remain color red. When silence filled the air, Marco then continued walking towards their home. As he walked, Star made herself a little more comfortable by resting her head on his chest. She felt really comfortable and heard Marco's heartbeat. It was beating steadily and was relaxed, opposed to her heartbeat that was rapidly beating and felt like it was going to explode at any second. Still, it was rather comfortable and she wanted it to last as long as she can. But as each second passed, she felt like the wind was trying to put her to sleep. Eventually, she yawned loud enough for Marco to notice.

"Tired?" Marco asked the girl with concern. "That's okay. I'll just wake you up when we get home, alright?"

"Thanks Marco..." She sleepily said before dozing off.

After a few moments off simply resting, she then started to snore loudly and obnoxiously. Marco just smiled at the girl's antics before leaving her a goodnight message...In the afternoon.

"Hey Star, are you still awake?" Marco whispered to the sleeping beauty.

She simply snorted before unconsciously speaking. "Mhm...me...awake."

"I love you, Star." He said out of the blue.

"Yeah,yeah...Love you...too...Marco..."

Aww. It's already as if their souls were already bound.

* * *

 **I know this feels a little bit rushed, so let me explain.**

 **One of the reasons for why Blood Moon Ball has a part two incoming is because I felt like this was a good ending point for this chapter. The next reason is because I'm going to skip 'Storm The Castle'. Why you might ask? Simple. Because everything there is going to be the same. Not only that, I also planned the ending of season 1 to be a two-part ending as well. So if you're a little bit annoyed at me for being slow and time-consuming. Please bear with me.**

 **Poll Results:**

 **What should I do with 'One More Shot'?**

 **Continue on with season 2 - 6 Votes (Including the ones in the reviews section who doesn't know how to vote)**

 **Release 'One More Shot: Star Edition' - 0 votes**

 **Please leave a review about the story (once again; or not). It can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism. Reviews will be acknowledged and answered by Crazyman (Depending on what it's about).**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter and I will see you in the next one.**

 **Crazyman out.**


	13. Blood Moon Ball 2-2

**Hey, I'm back once again with a chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **(To: Sugar) I have to agree with you there. With Marco constantly fooling around with Star by making love jokes, there might be a chance she will think that he's not taking her seriously. And your comment about how Marco thinks Star will fall in love with him in S2...let's just say I won't spoil anything.**

 **(To: Useful76) I'm surprised you're still here. But thanks for leaving a review nevertheless.**

 **(To: RadioactiveJet) If it wasn't illegal, I would've killed you just to get your account name...nah JK. Thanks for the review! (Ugh...The name's way awesome than mine!)**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. The Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy**

 **Story is mine.**

* * *

 **Blood Moon Ball [2-2]**

 **\- Diaz Household -**

 **\- Inside Star Butterfly's Room -**

Inside the beautiful and colorful room of Star Butterfly, stood there a boy named Marco Diaz carrying said girl in a bridal position. He slowly went towards the bed and gently set the blonde down carefully on her bed. He accurately placed her head on a soft, fluffy pillow and placed a blanket around her for maximum comfort. Once Marco had done this, he then sat down on the side of the bed and pulled out a rather small notebook and a black pen from his pocket. Ever since Star's Mewberty episode happened, Marco decided to get a journal and take notes on what happened in the past and what happened today. He did this so he could compare and contrast the outcomes of his decisions he made in the past timeline and this timeline. He flipped through the small notebook before finding an unwritten page. He clicked his pen on and started writing on the small notebook...

 _July 20, 2015_

 _Blood Moon Ball._

 _What Happened Last Time:_

 _\- Tom went to school and offered Star to go to the Ball._

 _\- Star rejected him._

 _\- They were talking until I screwed them over by chopping off Tom's hand._

 _\- He got angry...before he got stopped by that fat dude._

 _\- He went away and gave Star a bell if she wanted to come._

 _\- I told Star not to go, yet she went anyways._

 _\- I had a midlife crisis and went after her._

 _\- We danced under that red light that, 'bound our souls forever'._

 _\- We went home._

 _What Happened This Time:_

 _\- Tom went to our room before getting dragged out by Star._

 _\- I followed them casually and found them talking in the parking lot._

 _\- I didn't chop off Tom's hand, but talked to him properly instead. H_ _e seems to have a neutral feeling towards me when I did this._

 _\- Tom still gave Star the bell._

 _\- I carried Star home since she was tired._

 _"That's pretty much it."_ _Marco internally finished before closing the notebook. "So my only options is to make Tom dance with Star or I'll dance with Star."_

Marco thought of his choices as to what to do with Star if she ever decides to go. If he let Tom dance with her, then there will be a chance where the myth of the ball would come out true and Star might fall in love with Tom and leave Marco alone. If he dances with Star instead, there will be a problem regarding his friendship with Tom since he just screwed the guy over, and Marco didn't want that either. Marco continued to dwell on these thoughts for so long, that he didn't even notice Star dressing up for the ball. He only snapped out from his thinking when he heard Star's wand emit a loud sound. He turned his head around to see said girl behind her dresser that was previously her mirror.

"Hey Star, you okay?" Marco asked in genuine concern.

"Don't worry Marco, I'm fine." Star reassured. "I really just need to stop using magic on my face from now on."

"Okay then." He simply waited for Star as she added her finishing touches for her outfit. She went out of the dresser and revealed her outfit to the boy. "Nice pink dre- wait a second..."

Instead of the pink dress that Marco expected Star to wear, she wore a white gown that reached to her feet. He was really confused when he saw her wear this gown. First of all, this isn't the outfit that she wore in the last timeline. Second of all, it looked like she was about to get married to Tom himself. Third of all, she looked gorgeous in her outfit (Not like he had a problem with that). Star just emitted as shy smile as she saw Marco staring at awe.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's...It's beautiful." Marco uttered.

"Thanks, you're beautiful as well." Star smiled before realizing what she had said to Marco and turning red. "W-Wait, I-I mean that you're technically beautiful. With your ah... awesome hoodie!"

For some reason, Marco brought this excuse from Star. It was because this was a normal occurrence to him, where Star would stumble on her words and turn red. He wasn't able to figure out why she was shy-er than usual, but left it for the moment since he had better things to do.

"I guess you'll leave now?" Marco questioned as he took the bell that was given to Star from the desk and gave it to her. "You don't want to be late for the ball right."

"Yeah," Star sighed in a disappointed manner. "I guess so..."

After saying this, she then rung the bell with the hammer. The bell then made an extremely loud ring that was able to reach the underworld if it had to. It was so loud, that Marco swore that he had gone deaf when he first heard the ringing. Once the ringing stopped, a demon carrying a small elevator compartment showed up at Star's window. She walked up to the compartment before looking at Marco with a rather sad smile. She then told him one simple word before leaving.

"Bye..." Star simply said to him before getting in and closing the door to the compartment.

And with that, the compartment went down to the ground and possibly to the ball. With Star out of the way, Marco finally had time to think about the choices that he made and was about to make.

XXXXX

 **\- At The Blood Moon Ball -**

Five minutes felt like an eternity for our young Butterfly. Ever since she left Marco inside of the house with a simple bye, her heart pounded like it was about to explode. When she woke up from her deep sleep, she saw Marco writing something on a tiny notebook. While he was doing this, Star was busy thinking about going to the ball or not. She thought of what would happen if she danced with Tom under the moonlight of the Blood Moon. Would she fall in love with Tom once again? Or would it have no effect on her, hence making this trip a waste of her time? After she decided to go to the ball, she got up and went to her mirror which turned into a dresser. She was about to wear the pink dress that she liked to wear, until she had realized how much of a child she looks wearing it. She wanted to look good for both Tom and Marco (Mainly Marco), so instead of wearing the pink dress that made her look like a kid, she wore a white gown that made her look mature.

Although, she was confused as to how Marco expected her to wear a pink dress.

 _"How did he know that I have a pink dress anyways?" Star asked herself. "And why did he expect me to wear it?"_

The elevator finally hit the ground. Star got up and opened the door only to see the one and only Tom in front of her.

"Hello there my dear princess." Tom slyly greeted. "Are you ready for the night of your life?"

"Sure..." She quietly answered. "Let's just do this."

Tom noticed the sudden change in Star's attitude and tries to question this. "Hey, are you feeling well or something?"

As soon as Star heard Tom's question, she beamed brightly like the sun. "Of course! I'm okay!"

"Uhh..."

"C'mon let's go!" Star grabbed Tom's arm and pulled him inside.

Tom was plainly confused at the complete switch of Star's attitude, from gloomy to happy. It was too strange to be true. Tom suspected that even though Star is smiling like the blonde girl that everyone knows and loves in front of him right now...

 _There was something inside her dying._

XXXXX

 **\- Back At The Diaz Household -**

Inside Star's room, sat Marco on a chair with a bowl of nachos next to him. He had his notebook on his right hand and had nachos on his left. He was reviewing his notes for the events that happened in Echo Creek ever since Mewberty. Marco was still in his normal clothing as he didn't have the motivation to change his clothes to that weird tuxedo he had inside of his closet. While he was still reading the notes, he then heard a strange whisper that made him shiver.

 _'Blood Moon tonight.'_

Marco looked at an portrait of an old sea captain and pointed at it as if he was a suspect of a crime. "I knew it was you!"

The portrait did nothing, big freaking surprise.

"I have my eye on you." Marco warned the old sea captain picture before going back to his seat.

As soon as he sat down, he heard another strange whisper.

 _'The moon of lovers.'_

"That's it!"

Marco stood up from his chair and went to the old sea captain picture. He pulled it off the wall and started to smash it all over the place. He didn't stop until there was broken all over the room and the picture was ripped to pieces. To add insult to injury, Marco took the frame of the picture, and threw it out of the window. Marco breathed heavily before sitting down.

"Finally. Some peace and quiet." Marco sat in relief and peace...until another strange whisper broke it once more.

 _'The dance of fate, the binding of two souls.'_

Marco's eye twitched before staring at a portrait of a rat with clothes whose pointing at it's spaghetti. "Oh I am so gonna touch that spaghetti of yours if you don't stop your whispering."

 _'Geez kid, calm down. Just go to the ball, that's all we're asking.'_

"Fine then." He bitterly said before getting the be that Star used to call the compartment.

He then rang the bell multiple times to make sure that the whisper would go away. He swore for the second time that he had gone deaf, but some kind of miracle happened and found out that his ears were still working...oh, and he also called that demon elevator as well. He approached the compartment and got inside.

"Take me to the Blood Moon Ball." Marco ordered.

"I'm sorry sir, but humans aren't allowed in the Blood Moon Ball." The demon politely told Marco.

"What would you rather do?" Marco then began his persuasion technique. "Fly here for three hours, trying to convince me to get off? Or fly down to that ball where you could rest your wings as soon as you land? Pick your choice."

The answer was obvious. The demon then flew down to the underground.

XXXXX

 **\- At The Blood Moon Ball -**

"Here is your stop, sir." The demon told a certain red hoodied boy.

"Finally, that took ages!" Marco complained as he got off.

"That's not entirely true, sir." The demon cut in. "We did fly down for like, five minutes."

"Whatever." Marco got some dollars from his pocket and gave it to the demon. "Here you go."

"Pleasure doing business with you."

And with that, the demon flew away to another place, probably going out to get more people. Marco then approached the main gates before he got stopped by two large monsters with heavy armor and hammers. The monsters weren't giants, but they were at least three inches taller than Marco. The monsters then guarded the path by making a 'X' for him to not to come inside the building. Marco grew fraustrated as the monsters called him out.

"Where do you think you're going?" The first monster with a deep voice asked him.

"Inside the ballroom." Marco simply answered, trying his best to punch the monster as it would only cause trouble. "Now excuse me, I have important matters to attend to."

"No humans allowed!" The second monster then pushed him with great strength, thus making Marco fall on his back. It then pointed its hammer towards the fallen boy. "Now leave!"

Marco slowly stood up while staring at himself. He wiped himself before he stared at the monster with intent to hurt. "Not. A. Chance."

The monster nearest to him swung its hammer towards him, he efficiently dodged the attack and decided to rush the other monster that was a bit farther than from where he was originally at. The monster tried to react by swing to the side, but Marco quickly ducked under the swing. Since the monster wasn't fast enough to swing at his enemy once more, Marco took this opportunity to elbow the monster's face. This made the monster stumble and go back a few meters. It searched for Marco so that he could get his revenge for letting Marco hit it, but found no traces of said boy. It continued to search for the boy until it felt tapping from his head. The monster looked up to see its target sitting on their shoulders.

"Looking for me?" Marco mockingly asked the monster.

"Don't worry partner, I'll smash his head for you!" The other monster said as it swung its hammer downwards. Marco got off in time and instead of him getting hit in the head, the monster took the damage for him. "Oops, sorry."

"Wrong head idiot." Marco mocked the other monster as he saw the one he was previously sitting on top of earlier unconscious. "Great aim, buddy."

"This is your fault!"

The monster swung its hammer sideways, hoping to hit the agile boy wearing a red hoodie. Marco jumped over the hammer and wrapped his legs around its neck. He then used pure strength to push the monster on the ground with his bare arms. Marco then continously jabbed the fallen monster until it was knocked unconscious. He stood up and dusted himself off before going to the main gate and entering it.

 _Meanwhile with Star._

"Hey Star, you sure you're okay?" Tom asked in genuine concern.

"I'm fine Tom!" She insisted to the demon boy. "Oh look! Some food! Let's get some."

Tom was getting suspicious of Star. Ever since he met her at the main gate, he grew suspicious of Star's cheery attitude. He knew something was wrong with her, but he wasn't able to find out why. Every time he asked her if she was having a good time or was feeling fine, she'd say that everything was great and perfect. Tom shrugged it off most of the time, but the feeling of doubt always returned whenever he left her alone. He always seen her sad and troubled whenever he was a far away from her. But when he goes back to her, she smiles as if nothing was wrong.

The two of them reached the food station where multiple types of food can be seen on a long table. Star got a plate and took everything she could find on the table.

"Ooh. This might be tasty." Star was about to pick up a bowl of spaghetti before she was interrupted by a microphone being tapped. Both Star and Tom looked at the front of the room to see the ball organizer prepare for his speech.

"Ahem." The organizer cleared his voice. "Ladies and gentlebremen. It is my pleasure that you turn your heads skyward."

Everyone in the room followed as they looked towards the ceiling to see a crescent-shaped opening emit red light from it. Everybody looked at the ceiling in awe as they stared at the red light of the moon. The ball organizer cleared his voice once again to get everyone's attention. "When the light of the blood moon drubbles down and selects two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity in its hypnotic, ruby brodum."

"Whoa." Star uttered; awestruck.

An organ from a distance suddenly played a song that had a rather eerie effect if everyone in the room was quiet. Of course, this wasn't something for a ball, it was more for a funeral. Tom's ire slowly grew as he heard the wrong piece of music that the man played. "Oh for the love of- can't he get the music right?! Stay here, okay Star? I'll fix this for the moment."

"Okay." She then watched Tom go away from her.

Since she had nothing better to do, Star wandered around the building AND her thoughts. Her heart still hasn't stopped pounding ever since she got here. She didn't want Tom to be angry with her emotions for a certain someone, so she just faked being happy and excited about the ball. No matter how hard she tried to hide or ignore it, the feeling of anxiety just keeps coming back to her. As if it were to haunt her for the rest of her life. While she walked around the room, she heard a commotion from her side. She looked to see what it was, until she got shocked that her heart pounded even faster. Her heart didn't pound faster because of _fear and pain_ , but because of _love and happiness._

"Hey there princess," A brunette with a red hoodie greeted. "Nice meeting you here."

"Marco!" Star dashed towards the boy and tacked him to the ground.

"Ow. My back." He groaned.

"Sorry." She stood up and helped pick him up. She beamed in genuine happiness as she asked him a question. "Why are you here?"

"There was only one reason why I came here..." Marco prolonged as he mentally counted. _"In three, two, one."_

As soon as he counted one, all lights except for one immediately switched off. Of course, the one that didn't switched off was the light of the blood moon, which was shining at Star and Marco's bodies. Marco looked at the blonde and offered her a hand. Star slowly took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. They then started dancing by swaying slowly in a circular motion. Marco decided to say something to Star while they were slow-dancing around the red light of the Blood Moon.

"Hey Star, I have something to important to tell you." Marco told the blonde girl who was listening intently.

"What is it?"

"I have three words for you:" Marco took a breath before continuing. " _I love you._ "

Marco then did something that shocked everyone in the room but himself. He kissed Star. Sure this was a normal thing for him. But he didn't kiss her on the cheek, nose, forehead, and eyes. He instead went all-out by kissing her on the _lips._ Her lips tasted like chocolate. So was so sweet that you want more, so much more that it's going to be unhealthy. Marco slowly pulled off and smiled at Star who was redder than a tomato.

"So? How did your first kiss feel, huh?" Marco asked the girl.

"...re."

Marco didn't quite hear what the first part of Star's sentence was, so he plainly asked her to speak up louder. "What did you say? I think I didn't hear you."

"I-said...I want more please." She pleaded while playing with her fingers.

Marco was about to do her request until he heard something being thrown at them. "Watch out!"

Marco quickly pushed Star to the side and rolled so he wouldn't get as well. Apparently, a large flaming boulder was thrown at him. Marco scanned the room to look who the suspect was, and it was none of the wiser. It was the one and only, Tom Lucitor. Marco knew that Tom was going to be angry about taking his dance with Star; let alone kissing her, so that's why he already prepared a deal in advance. If he succeeds, there might be a chance Tom will spare him and he might even become friends with him. If he fails, then he is pretty much going to die. So he really needs to pick his words carefully to survive Tom's wrath.

"Look, I know you're angry." Marco tried to reason.

"YOU'RE SURE RIGHT I'M ANGRY!" Tom shouted in rage while flying in the air.

"I have a deal for you," Marco slowly inched closer to the flying demon before him. "What if, I hook you up with someone better than Star? Someone who can relate to all the things you do."

"Yeah right! As if that trick hasn't been done on me a million times!" Tom said in disbelief, slightly calmer than earlier.

"It's true." Marco defended. "Let's make a deal, if I get you a compatible partner within two weeks, you'll have to spare my life."

"And if you don't?"

"...you take it." Marco replied with determination.

"Wait what?!" Star shouted in shock. "You can't do that Marco!"

"Don't worry Star, I've got this." Marco reassured, he then faced Tom with a determined smile. "Deal?"

Tom looked at him with uncertainty before making his decision.

"Deal."

* * *

 **I guess Marco needs to find Tom a girlfriend so he can have Star to himself now.**

 **I actually enjoyed writing this chapter so much even though I left at a cliffhanger. I really hope that you'll enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Poll results:**

 **What should I do with 'One More Shot'?**

 **Continue on with Season 2 - 7 voters**

 **Release 'One More Shot: Star Edition' - 1 voter**

 **Reviews are love. The review can either be about the story (or not). It can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and criticism. Thanks for reading this chapter...**

 **And see you in the next one.**

 **Crazyman out.**


	14. All Or Nothing 1-2

**It's here, after for so long**

 **...** **The FINALE of One More Shot!**

 **Reviews:**

 **(To: Sugar) To answer your question, Marco doesn't realize that Star already loves him. He thought he was doing something wrong since Star was always avoiding him (Not because of hatred mind you). Hence, Marco went to the ball with a 'Go big or go home' attitude. And he sure as hell ain't going home.**

 **(To: Useful76) Glad you enjoyed the Starco kiss. As for 'Past Timeline' Tom's memories not transferring to 'New Timeline' Tom, I just want to make something clear. When Hekapoo created the 'special scissors' for Marco, she said it will have an effect for everyone in the last timeline. This is an effect where everyone will forget everything about Marco. Which means, Marco is the only one who had his memory transferred to him.**

 **(To: dariusb559) You died of happiness?! Oh great, the police are here to arrest me of murder! Thanks a lot for dying!**

 **So, I guess this is it...The two final chapters for OMS. Man, this has been some sort of journey for me. I remember releasing this and 'Brothers and Sisters' back in April. I remember it as if were only yesterday. Before I start, I just want to say a few words. First of all, to all of my readers (old and new), I just want to say thanks for sticking me throughout this entire story. I'm really grateful that you guys stuck to me from start to finish, I really am. Second of all, I have a surprise to tell you in the end. Just keep reading to see the surprise.**

 **Let's get this over with before I get emotional.**

 **Disclaimer: Star Vs. The Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Story is mine.**

* * *

 **All Or Nothing [1-2]**

 **\- At the Diaz Residences -**

 **\- Marco Diaz' Room -**

Inside his one and only room, sat Marco with his small notebook in hand. He was reviewing everything that has happened in the timeline. Apparently, he had done something wrong at the Blood Moon Ball. Ever since he kissed Star at the ball, she avoided him even more! His oh so simple plan turned into a disastrous mess. When he realized that Star disappeared from his sight and didn't appear regularly, he knew something was wrong. Whenever he tried talking to the blonde girl, she'll either go away or she won't acknowledge the boy. Did he screw up THAT badly? He knew that Star ignoring him was not part of the plan. And as much as he hated to admit it, this was the first time in this timeline that he DIDN'T know what to do.

Marco kept on reading his notes until he heard a voice calling from downstairs.

"Marco! Dinner is ready!" Angie shouted from the stairs.

"I'm coming, mom!" He shouted back.

Marco got up from his seat and hid the notebook in his pocket. He then went outside of his room and went downstairs. While he was walking down the stairs, he was hoping that Star would show up at the kitchen to eat as well. He wasted to resolve his problem of her avoiding him. His hope was broken when he went to the kitchen and saw two empty seats out of four. It was most likely for Star and Marco. Marco sat down in silence and waited for his dinner to arrive via mother. Angie placed a plate with burritos, tacos, and meatballs in front of Marco with a side dish of cheesy nachos. While he was busy contemplating, Rafael and Angie were prepared to dig in.

"I know it isn't healthy for us to have dinner with these types of food," Angie started, "But it was all I could find on the fridge, I didn't have time to go to the grocery store earlier."

"It's okay, honey." Rafael told her wife.

"Yeah mom...it's fine." Marco told her with a dull voice.

"Is there something wrong, Marco?" Angoe asked with concern.

Marco's eyes widened before looking at his mother with a smile; a _fake_ one. "No, I'm okay. I was simply lost in my thoughts."

Rafael eyed his son suspiciously before letting it go. "Okay. Where is Star by the way?"

"I...don't know." He honestly answered. "In her room, I guess?"

"I'm sure she'll show up sooner or later." Angie reassured her son.

XXXXX

 _After Dinner_

Inside the kitchen, Marco was washing the dishes after his family had eaten dinner. Surprisingly, Star didn't show up at dinner, which is why her plate is still on the table. Marco was almost done with the dishes and was already planning on how to get Star to talk to him. He needed to know why she had been distant to him and doing nothing won't help anything. He planned that after he was finished washing the dishes, he'll go to her room, apologize for something he doesn't even know about, ask her some questions on why she was avoiding him, leave. Simple and staightforward. Marco knew that it wasn't going to be that easy and that he might do something wrong in his four-step plan, but it was a good draft nonetheless.

And so as soon as he finished with the last dish, he then set out to execute his plan. Marco went past his parents; who were still watching some news on the T.V, and went upstairs. He then approached Star's door. But before he went inside, he prepared mentally for what he's going to say and what he was going to do. After five minutes of preparing, he was ready. He was about to knock on the door until he heard some static come from the room. Marco knew that it was Star calling someone from her mirror. Since he didn't want to invade on Star's personal messages, he went on to leave the door and try doing his plan later. He was about to enter his room until he heard something that intrigued him.

 _Calling Mom..._

 _"Huh?" Marco looked at Star's door once again. "Why is Star calling her mom? She rarely does that. Unless..."_

Marco then connected the pieces together before being hit by shock. _"No!"_

Marco went back to the door and pushed his ear on the door to hear from the other side. He knew it was bad to involve himself in family matters. But he didn't have a choice. He wanted to make sure that _it_ is not going to happen once again. He had to make sure that it wasn't what he thought it was. He didn't her to leave him again. If once was enough to turn him into a sadistic, depressed, and suicidal maniac, twice will be worse than that. Marco then focused on his right ear to hear what the conversation between Star and her mother will be.

XXXXX

Inside of the room that was larger than the castle, stood Star Butterfly facing her mirror-phone. Her heart was beating harder than ever. There was only one reason she was calling for her mother at this time...

 _She wanted to leave Earth._

After what Marco did on the Blood Moon Ball, Star was getting mixed feelings for him. She wanted to leave for one reason and one reason _only_ : Star wanted to leave Earth because she knew that she was _falling_ for Marco. When she had first met the boy, she developed a crush on him that caused her to be shy around the boy. It was still okay at first, because she was able to hide it rather cleanly. But as passed, her crush for Marco had gotten worse and worse to a point where her heart was anxiously beating even if she _wasn't_ around Marco at the time. Then the kiss happened, something that made a drastic change on her.

Ever since the Blood Moon Ball, Star started to think about her future a lot more seriously. She thought that if she were to fall in love with Marco, it would then cause problems for both of their and friends and families in the near future. And she included the fact that if she was going back to Mewni to become the queen, it will be a lot more harder to separate from the boy since they already head-over-heels for each other. She also added the possibility of Marco living with her in Mewni. If Marco did this, then his relationships back here in Earth like his parents or friends, will deteriorate. And if that happens, then everyone will either hate or break their relationship with Marco. She wanted to keep all of Marco's friends and family close and intact, and she's going to do that by breaking her own friendship with said boy. She deduced that it was better for Marco to lose one person rather than multiple people.

After waiting for what seems like eternity, Moon finally picked up the mirror-phone. She was wearing a nightgown and it was nighttime, Star figured that she was probably sleeping when she decided to call her mother. Moon's hair was rugged and her eyes was a little red, she must've had a tiresome day.

"Star? What's wrong dear?" Moon asked before rubbing her eye and yawning.

"Mom..." Star inhaled deeply before continuing. "I want to go back to Mewni."

Moon's eyes opened even more after hearing what her daughter said. "What?! Why? I thought you were having fun with that Earth-boy that you're always with."

"I'm just feeling a little homesick, you know?" Star lied through her teeth. It must've not worked since Moon just eyed her suspiciously.

"Star, I could tell whenever you're lying to me." Moon stated with disappointment in her voice.

"Okay! I want to go home because I don't want to fall in love with Marco, Mom!" Star responded truthfully and rather angrily.

"No need to shout dear, I'm not deaf yet." She joked around a little before adapting a serious expression like her daughter. Moon sighed before continuing, "You're falling for a boy, what's wrong with that? That's not a good to leave Earth, dear..."

"Mom..." Star's eyes were now getting a little bit watery. "I just want to go home...please..."

Moon looked at her sympathetically before ultimately sighing. "Okay...but before you do, I want you to do something for me."

Star wiped her eyes before listening. "What is it, Mom?"

"Tell me why..." Moon prolonged before continuing. "Why would you rather go back here in Mewni and live with you heart broken rather than stay there with the boy you love? That bo- no _Marco_ , he's rather kind and honest, it would be such a waste if you were to leave him alone."

"Oh Mom," Star replied with a slight smile and red eyes. "I want to go back home for one reason, Mom. And that reason is to protect him. Do you know what will happen if we become a couple? Bad stuff would happen, Mom! Ludo or someone stronger might take advantage of this relationship and use it against us. I might love the way he looks, the way he smiles, and the way he _kissed_ me, everything about in general. I love it. But I'd rather let him be a 'safe kid' rather than a 'wild man' more than anything. I may screw around most of the time, and you know it more than anybody else in the world. But for once, Mom, I want to be responsible."

Moon was shocked with her daughters answer. She never expected it to be... _honest._ She mostly expected Star to just drop the topic and ignore it for the rest of her life. But this, this was something else. Star mostly danced around the truth whenever she made a mistake or wanted to do something. But her answer was _the truth_ and she told it in the most wholesome way possible. Moon just smiled at the sudden change of her daughter's attitude, and she knew the one and only peron that could've changed her.

 _"It looks like you already changed my daughter's attitude, Mr. Diaz." Moon mentally told herself. "Unless you have some way of convincing my dauther not to leave that dimension of yours, I'm afraid I won't be of much help young man. Act quickly, or you might lose my daughter's love for you."_

"Are you sure, dear?" Moon tried to convince one last time. "Looks like this Marco boy will be such a waste if you leave him for the rest of your life."

"..."

"I'm Positive."

XXXXX

Marco slowly backed off the door after hearing the conversation between Star and her mother. He then thought more of his previous interactions with Star. At first, he didn't see anything wrong. Since he just told himself that his past interactions with her were just another way of getting close to her faster than the last timeline did. But he did it once again, then he was struck by lighting. From that point onwards, Marco then realized his one and true mistake...

 _He pressured Star into loving him._

Marco then knew that he was _rushing_ his relationship with Star. Remember those movies where people say that love comes naturally and isn't supposed to be rushed. He didn't believe it first, but he then deduced that love DOES come naturally and cannot be rushed. Marco felt stupid for his past actions. He should've made cohesive and subtle moves that slowly; but will surely make Star love him. But instead of doing that, he went in headfirst without thinking about Star's feelings and only thought about himself. And now, he deeply regretted it. Not only because his best friend is going to leave twice, he's going to be alone for another three years for _the second freaking time!_

Marco needed time to think for a plan. He can't go in without a well-prepared plan. Otherwise, he'll make things worse. Not really wanting to plan in the hallway, he went into his room. Marco then sat on a chair and pulled it next to his desk. He wants to get this plan right. No, he NEEDS to get this plan right. And with that in mind, he pulled out his small notebook from hid pocket and flipped through a couple of pages. When he reached a blank page, he then started writing his plan.

 _STAR IS LEAVING!_

 _The plan to convince her not to leave. Need to get this right._

 _Possible outcomes:_

 _-Star stays here and lives with me._

 _-?_

 _-?_

 _-?_

XXXXX

 _The day after._

After staying up all night, planning on how to convince Star not to leave Earth. Marco finally finished his plan. There were a lot of frustrations and migraines during the planning of what he was going to do. But stress wasn't the only thing that was present in his mind, the was _fear_ and _anxiety_ mixed in that bowl of stress. He feared that if he failed to convince Star to stay, he'll turn into a monster like his 'past timeline' self. He can't afford to do that. He can't afford to go crazy and become the outcast that Star turned him into... _Not anymore._

After the long night, Marco's body was beginning to break down. He had to get sleep soon. And with that in mind, he got up and lied down on his bed. He took off his shoes and pulled up the blanket just below his armpits before shutting his eyes. After five minutes had passed, Marco opened his eyes once again. He couldn't get himself to sleep, he knew that the anxiety was keeping him from sleeping, not to mention that the migraine that he was having for hours was not helping his case either. Marco stood up from his bed and went to the bathroom. He then went to the mirror and opened the first aid cabinet. Looking for a certain bottle, he grabbed the sleeping pills that his mother uses once or twice in a year when she really can't sleep. Marco took three pills from the bottle, and ate all of it. He felt his body become weaker. As if it was like jelly slowly melting into water. Marco took this chance to quickly go back to his bedroom and throw himself on the bed. He felt his body wearing out, his vision darkening. Once he made it onto the bed, he finally got the rest that he deserved.

* * *

 _"I think I'll stay for the moment. Just before I become Queen."_

 _"Are you sure it's okay with you that I'm leaving?"_

 _"Sorry, but I've got to go."_

 _"Marco! Don't!"_

* * *

Marco shot up from his bed after hearing the rather familiar voices in his dream. He breathed heavily and looked around his surroundings. He saw that he was still inside his room, safe and sound. Marco then turned his head to the right to look at the clock. It was already 4:50 PM, ten minutes before he sees Star wail in despair. Marco got up from his bed before mentally preparing himself for what he's going to do with Star. Marco continued remembering the details of his plan over and over, he did this for ten minutes. The time has finally come, _the moment of truth._

Marco walked into the hallway and went right outside Star's door. He then closed his eyes.

 _"Here we go...this is it."_

He placed his hands on the door knob, not really opening it. He opened his eyes before...

 _"All or nothing."_

*Click*

* * *

 **And were going to leave it there.**

 **Now I know you're angry about me leaving it on a cliffhanger. But I think that this chapter was long enough and decided to end there. One of the reasons for this is because I'm going to take a lot of time planning the ending of 'One More Shot'. And I want it to be one of the best endings I could give for this story. So please forgive and bear with me for the moment.**

 **Remember what I said earlier in the top AN where I said I have a surprise? Well I do have one, and I'm sure you're gonna like it!**

 **I'm...**

 **Going...**

 **To...**

 **Release...**

 **One More Shot...**

 **SEASON 2!**

 **This story and the poll results motivated me to continue this story. And since you wanted a season 2 of this fic, you get it.**

 **Reviews are love. Please leave a review about the story (or not). It can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism. (Or even constructive criticism for that matter.)**

 **Thanks for reading the second to the last chapter of 'One More Shot'. And I will see you in the next one.**

 **Crazyman out.**


	15. All Or Nothing 2-2

**After an INCREDIBLY long wait for the ending, you finally got it.**

 **Welcome to the official ending of 'One More Shot: Season 1'!**

 **Reviews:**

 **(To: Sugar) Well, the point of Marco's density is to NOT be strange. I was really cautious on creating the last chapters so that I could make this particular ending. So glad that it worked. Just think I had messed up on one of the last three chapters, then this would make no sense whatsoever.**

 **(To: RedLukas) I'm sure Marco will be smart with his words. He did spend an entire night just to plan every single thing.**

 **(To: dariusdb559) Uhh, yeah...about that...could you show up on the court later at like...3:00 PM. I need you to show everyone that I kinda killed you and revived you back from the dead.**

 **I know you're very excited about the chapter, but give me a chance to talk for the last time. I am very grateful to everyone who followed this story till the end. In reality, I didn't even know that I will create a story as good as this. I simply thought of this idea when I got writer's block in my other story that I deleted. I thought that it was EXTREMELY risky for me to post 'One More Shot' since I wasn't that experienced on writing chapters nor was I experienced in the angst/romance genre...When I saw that people liked it, I decided to continue. It wasn't until chapter seven where I told myself I NEED to finish this story. I thought that it would be good practice for my writing skills.**

 **Let's do this before I babble more on why OMS was created.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. The Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Story is mine.**

* * *

 **All or Nothing [2-2]**

 _"This is it...All or nothing."_

 _*click*_

Marco slowly opened the door into Star's room and cautiously made his way inside. Once inside the room, and closed it and locked the door from outside. He needed every opportunity to slow down Star in case she decides to run away like last time. Marco then started to pay attention to a certain blonde girl that was crying. Her room was clean and she had multiple bags on the ground. This was good. Not only will it slow Star down, but it means that if she did leave without noticing that some of her bags were still in the house, then he'll have some kind of reminder of her. Marco then approached the wailing Star and sat beside her.

Star stopped crying for a second so that she could see who was beside her. When she noticed that it was Marco who was with her, she immediately wrapped her arms around him. He was then reminded of that _certain moment_ , the one where both him and Star were crying in despair. He can't allow himself to cry this time, for it will ruin the plan he created all night long. But he couldn't stop himself from shedding some tears because of the thought that he might lose Star once again. Marco closed his eyes and hugged Star back. He then heard her mumbling something, that certain mumble that left a nagging feeling in his head in the last timeline. In the last timeline, he wasn't able to decipher much due to the shock he had at the time. But with attentive ears, Marco finally got what she was saying.

"S-sorry...M-Marco," She uttered with tears. Her words were slightly intelligible, but Marco got all of the following words. "I-I don't want to leave...b-but it's for the best. I-I'll only screw everything up if I s-stay here." She then went back to crying on his shoulder.

So that was it, the one thing that always bothered him throughout the years, finally solved. An apology with a proper reason to it. He really is stupid when it comes to girls. If he had heard this statement the last time around, maybe he wouldn't have turned into a monster that was covered in hatred and grief. He would've used that reason to cope with his loneliness. Marco then deduced that Star didn't really want to leave in the last timeline, and apologized for it. But his brain decided to leave that part out since it didn't properly hear the words Star was saying...or was trying to say.

" _Shh..._ " He shushed before brushing her hair. "Hey, it's okay, don't be sad."

Surprisingly, Star had let go of him. She looked at the red-hoodie boy with tearful eyes that fell from her eyes to her cheeks. The once complete hearts that were always bright red whenever she was with him, were now replaced by shattered ones. Marco then saw a smile come from the girl. Just like the one in the last timeline, the movement of her lips were _forced_. Marco felt his heart crumble, knowing that it was definitely going to be extremely risky when it's time to execute his plan. He needed Star to stop crying for the plan to work and he had to keep his emotions in check. But he couldn't help himself but embrace the girl once again. Unlike earlier, it was longer...and sadder.

 _"Okay, enough messing around." Marco internally told himself. "Time to do the second and hardest part..."_

Marco gently pushed Star away from him. He checked on her emotional status to see if she had stopped crying. Star went from wailing in despair to simply sobbing. Which means that she'll pay attention to whatever he has to say. But that didn't mean it would be enough for him to fully reason with her in case something bad happens. So he decided to comfort her. Marco lifted his right hand; which went for Star's eyes, and wiped the tears off of it. He then used his left hand to gently pat her back. He continued his actions until Star slowly stopped crying and was reverting to simply sniffing. _"Okay, so far so good. Time to execute part B of the plan."_

"Hey Star..." Marco softly called out.

"Y-yeah?" She said before sniffing.

"I need to tell you a secret that I had for a long time." Marco felt his heart clenching, he was nervous of what he was going to do. The reason why he stated that this part of the plan was the hardest is because he heavily relied on _luck_ for this one. Meaning that he had little to no control if Star may leave or not. With a deep sigh, he reached out for his pocket and pulled out a small notebook from it. He then gave it to Star who stared at him with red eyes and a confused look.

Before she could actually say something, Marco decided that he has to explain now. "Look, you might not believe this, but I'm actually a time traveller from the future. And the notebook that you have on your hands is a recollection of every event we had in the past timeline and this timeline."

"What?!" Star looked in shock and slightly shifted away from him. "That's not true!"

This is what he really feared the most, _Star doubting him._ He needed to tell her quick. "I know that it's hard to believe me, but let me talk for a sec, okay Star?"

"Have you gone mad, Marco?" She asked before slowly standing up. He saw her eyes shift towards the door, which was not a good sign. "I think my ride is here..."

She was about to dash, which wasn't good. If Star were to run away right here, he'll even have more trouble revealing the truth to her. Marco stood up and grabbed her arm. She tried to shake it off, but Marco made sure he had an iron grip on Star. He put on the most desperate looking face he ever put on. "Please, just listen...please."

Star looked at his face and saw the desperation in his eyes. Reluctantly, she stopped struggling and sat down on the bed with Marco. She sighed before saying, "...fine, I'll hear your story. But you better not be lying, _Marco!_ "

Marco's heart broke when he heard how Star called his name with large amounts of suspicion. He sighed deeply and started the hardest explanation he will have in his entire life. "As I said earlier...I came from the future."

"I don't believe that." She retorted with doubt. "If you're Marco from the future, then why are you only fourteen?"

"Just...read the book, please?" He begged.

Star suspiciously eyed the book, but she had nothing to lose. She continued to open the book before analyzing its contents. The notebook was mostly full of Marco's personal thoughts on recent event and was pretty much like a diary or a biography of some sort. Just as she expected to find, she found a part of the book where it compares everything from the ' _Last timeline'_ to ' _This timeline'._ Star didn't believe it at first, but then she saw the time she had her Mewberty and the time Marco kissed her at the Blood Moon Ball. Not only that, but she also saw the time Marco first arrived in 'the new timeline. She read that things were a lot more different than last time. Star slowly believed the boy, but still had massive amounts of doubt radiating in her mind.

Star then first read about the time where Marco would first come to the 'New Timeline' that he mentions over and over...

* * *

 _January 15, 2015_

 _'Star Comes To Earth'_

 _In order not to forget every detail of each bad event Star did to this and the past timeline, this notebook was created for that sole reason only. If you are not the owner of the notebook (which is me by the way), please return to me and leave it just outside a house with a rather large hole and a castle that may or may have not caused the hole. Thank you in advance._

 _What happened in both timelines:_

 _I woke up on my bed; thinking that it would another boring day in my boring life. I get ready for another day at school where I'm going to get made fun of by others like always. I go to school and went to class like usual. I was minding my own business until I got called by Principal Skeeves, saying that I should go to the outside of the office. I did just that and went there with some nervousness. Once I had made it there, I witnessed a beautiful, young, and blonde-haired girl that captured my heart. Star Butterfly. We introduced each other and became friends rather quickly. We walked to around school until Star decided to turn a butterfly into a blood-seeking monster..._

* * *

Star was rather surprised when she saw the similarities on the day they had met. She did realize that they had never met each other until she actually got the wand of her mother. So she deduced that Marco wasn't really able to affect their relationship that much since they didn't know each other yet. With a lighter mood slowly filling the room, Star continued reading the journal.

* * *

 _Changes:_

 _What happened in the last timeline:_

 _When Star turned that innocent butterfly into a monster, I immediately got scared of her. It didn't help that she created a rainbow that caught on fire and caused the school to almost burn down. I ran back home in a hurry so that I would avoid trouble. When I saw Star in the house, I immediately wanted to go as far away from her. (The next part happened in this timeline as well) I was ordered to get Star's stuff to her room, reluctantly; I got her stuff and placed it in her room. (Next part also happened in this timeline) She then turned her room into a castle. I said that the room was was cool looking and then she created a black hole in the middle of the room._

 _Here's where things get really different..._

 _I got a mental breakdown from Star destroying my room and jumped from the window. Luckily, the cacti broke my fall. On the other hand, my entire body was filled with needles. I then ran away from home like a complete maniac and tried to live in the nearby convenience store. Star somehow traced my location. She apologized to me and forgave her quickly. We were about to go home until Ludo came and tried to steal Star's wand. We fought him off and gained victory. After defeating Ludo, Star still wanted to go to another family. I stopped her and convinced her to stay with us before she hugged me. And then we went home._

* * *

"Wait, you jumped out the window after I destroyed your room?!" Star asked in an alarming manner. "

"To be fair, I was more of a 'safe kid' back then than I was this time around. And that means I really couldn't deal with problems that are out of my control. I always had a plan for everything. But you always managed to ruin every single one of them when we first met in my timeline." Marco casually answered. "And besides, the cacti broke my fall. Even if it resulted in me being traumatized with needles and cacti. I'm not dead, am I?"

 _"So far so good." Marco internally thought. The mood was slowly lighting up. Not only that, he saw the tiny curve of Star's lip go up. It either means she smiling because she slowly starts to believe the boy, or because of how much disbelief Star was in right now. Marco really hoped it wasn't the latter reason._

"Convinced?" Marco asked, hoping that Star would say yes.

"I still think you've lost your mind."

Which means in Star's language, "No."

Star didn't have to read about what happened in the current timeline, as she remember that fateful day like it was yesterday. So it really didn't matter if she read the part where Marco summarizes the things that happened in this timeline, since she herself could remember plenty of details. She was way interested on what happened in 'his past timeline' more than anything else. Star then flipped through the book a bit before finding a certain episode that caught her interest. The topic that she found was when she first had acquired her Mewberty form. Star then started to read more about the topic.

* * *

 _June 15, 2015_

 _'Mewberty'_

 _What happened in both timelines:_

 _Star and I were just about to leave art class. With Star staring at her crush from the window, I tried to get her attention. And while I was doing just that, I noticed a purple heart on Star's face...Umm...I guess that's it for this one?_

* * *

"Really?" Star looked at the boy with a deadpan expression. "That's all you've got?"

"Before you assume anything, let me just tell you it was partially your fault you reacted a lot more differently then last time." Marco defended. "It wasn't my fault that you started avoiding me ever since that Mewberty episode of yours happened."

"Whatever." Star crossed her arms. "I only did that because I had a crush on you."

"Had?" Marco smirked. "Don't you mean you STILL HAVE a crush on me?"

"Shut up." The blonde huffed.

Marco chuckled at the girl as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

* * *

 _Changes:_

 _What happened in the last timeline:_

 _Star noticed the purple heart on her face, looking quite surprised to see it there. She then explained to me that her Mewberty was starting and that she needed to stay away from boys. She realized I'm one and then she grabbed my collar and said, "Marco is a boy~". You know when you see those crazy chicks in those girly movies, that's how she said that line. I consoled Star for the moment and tried to get her to leave school. Emphasis on the word 'tried'. There were a lot of conveniently placed boys her and there. Star couldn't take it anymore and decided to hide inside of a locker._

 _This is where a lot of major changes take place:_

 _Star told me to get her magic instruction book and get help from Glossaryck. She told me that she gave it to Ferguson after she lost a bet to him. I made my way to Ferguson, who was still in spanish class. After telling me in spanish that he gave the book to Janna, I then left to look for said girl. I found Janna and took the book from her. I flipped through the pages until I saw Glossaryck in all of his blue beauty. At first, he didn't want to help since I wasn't a magical princess. But I gave him pudding, then he told me that I have to simply wait it out._

 _Long story short, Star (In her Mewberty form) pretty much covered the school with purple hearts and sticky slime. She then grabbed Oskar's car and lifted it into the air. After I thought I had lost her, Oskar and his car came crashing down the Earth, he wasn't even fazed in the slightest! I really think he has some sort of mental problem. Star came falling onto the large purple heart that turned into a puddle, her skin was back to normal. We saw that she got wings after passing her Mewberty stage and we decided to try it. We found out that it wasn't properly functioning yet after our faces hit the ground._

* * *

"So," Marco started. "Still don't believe me?"

Star didn't answer his question as she was still in deep thought. She was thinking about how differently Marco acted to her in the current timeline. Star couldn't believe Marco's story because she thought that the things that happened in the past timeline were _way too different_ than the current timeline. But she couldn't shake off the feeling that Marco's time traveling is _extremely plausible either._ Star also noticed the attitude change that Marco had. It wasn't like the one he currently had, an unorthodox and confident attitude. Unlike in the notebook, where he was a lot more calm and smarter. She would've liked to see the latter attitude, but now's not the time.

"I'm not even sure anymore..." She felt lost. "I don't believe in time-travel, but I do believe that you're not lying either. I don't know who to trust, logic and science, or you..."

Marco sadly frowned at the emotion that the girl was currently having. He knew how hard it was to tell the truth to Star, and he knew that she'll get lost in the process. It was painfully difficult to believe something that wasn't possible, or even real for that matter. You needed commitment to do that. You needed commitment to not always believe in scientists and logic. You needed commitment to stand proudly in what you believe in. You needed commitment to have a different vision than everybody else in the world. He saw Star flip the pages a couple more before stopping at an 'episode' that just happened very recently.

* * *

 _July 20, 2015_

 _'Blood Moon Ball'_

 _What happened in both timelines:_

 _It was your usual day in the boring classroom of Miss Skullnick. People not paying attention, Miss Skullnick talking about a guy she met, and Star trying to talk to others. Oh how the educational system of the school, truly magnifi-fucking-cent. Anyways, Tom came in the room until he was pushed out by Star. I went to where they were going and saw the two of them talking._

* * *

"At least the similarities of this one is more than the Mewberty one." Star commented at the boy.

"Hey, it's not my fault I changed so much!" He retorted.

* * *

 _Changes:_

 _What happened in the last timeline:_

 _When I first saw Tom, I really thought he was attacking Star. While I was thinking this, I chopped off his entire hand. Turns out, he only came just to offer Star a chance to go to the 'Blood Moon Ball' with him. Not a great first impression, is it? Anyways, Tom talked a bit more before handing Star a tiny hammer and a bell._

 _Both of us went home and Star immediately got prepared for the ball. I tried to stop her, but her heart was already set. After she was finished dressing, she rang the bell and this elevator-thingy appeared from nowhere. I tried to come with Star, until she kicked me on the chest forcing me to fall down. She then went away. I was pretty salty about Star going to the ball, but I had no idea why eating nachos inside her room would help me get rid of that salt in my body. As I ate some nachos, I heard something whisper in my ear. I looked at that creepy picture with that old sailor dude (I don't even know why Star has that), before ignoring him. The whisper came back, telling me something about the ball._

 _Due to my overprotective instincts for Star, I had no choice but to dress up as a demon and go to the ball. When I made it to the 'Blood Moon Ball', I saw Tom leaving Star alone; probably because of the music that sounds like it belonged to a funeral. It was the golden opportunity I needed so that I could take Star back home. Long story short, Star and I danced under the Blood Moon or whateveryoucallit thing and got our souls got bound together for eternity. Then we went home._

* * *

"Wait a second..." Star squinted her eyes to look for a certain word in the notebook. Once she didn't find what she was looking for, she looked at Marco with a twitching eye. "You didn't kiss me in the last timeline?!"

Marco nearly fell off the bed when he had heard of Star's sudden outburst. "W-What?! You expected me to kiss you back then?!"

"Duh! Of course I did!" Star answered, making Marco fall off the bed. "It's the freaking Blood Moon Ball! Of course I expected someone to kiss me there. I don't want my first kiss to be done in a dark alley, and I'm pretty sure the 'Star Butterfly' in your timeline would've agreed with me as well."

"Well, sorry then." Marco sarcastically apologized as he rubbed his bottom in pain. "It's not my fault that I didn't take that chance to kiss you back then. So I did it this time around. And besides, I don't think we were supposed to show the fanbase any romantic interaction with each other until the show hits season 2...or was it season 3? Maybe season 4 I guess; although, I think S4 would come out next year or something like that...My point is that were not supposed to love each other in season 1. Daron would've killed us if we did!"

Star simply tilted her head in confusion after Marco had declared something about a show and its seasons. But she let it go after a few moments. Marco smiled at her confusion before asking her an important question he was asking for a long time now. "Please tell me that you're convinced. I don't think you'd enjoy the next thing I'll have to tell you just to make you believe that I'm a time-traveler."

Star looked back at the boy with a sad smile. She knew it herself that she was slowly believing Marco's time-travel escapades. But she couldn't be sure of herself since she was only reading words on paper. Star thought that it could be an excuse that Marco made up so that she won't leave. If it is something Marco made up to fool her, then he had really outdone himself this time. But if he was saying the truth, then Star still had a couple of doubts of him. She needed one last thing from him before she would be fully convinced...

"Can I ask something?" Star inquired.

Marco shivered in fear as soon as he heard this. He had a good idea on what Star was about to ask him, and he was not happy about it. "Uhh...sure, why not?"

Star found the uncertainty in Marco's voice, but decided to ask him anyways. "Tell me this, did every single event that happened in the past timeline of yours, happen in this one? If so, then I want to know what happened today. Like, this _exact day._ "

"You're making me thread on thin ice here, you know?" Marco was sweating bullets. He didn't include this in the plan he built up over the night. He just thought that if he convinced Star enough, he wouldn't need to talk about _that day._ _The day_ that fucked his entire life over. The day that turned him into a monster. Hell, he couldn't even imagine how Star in the past timeline would bear the news of him killing himself, let alone the current Star he was with. As much as he wanted to avoid the topic, he couldn't stop himself from answering.

Star saw the hesitation in his eyes and was slowly starting to feel regretful asking him. She felt guilty if something terrible happened to him on _this exact day_ , and that she was invading his personal space. "Hey Marco, you don't have to an-"

"Yes...

"Huh?" Star tilted her head in confusion.

"It's true, everything that happened in the other timeline happened in this one." Marco sighed depressingly. "What happened today in the last timeline, was that you managed to get away."

"How?"

"Well, since I never found out that you were leaving Earth, I was extremely shocked that I didn't even move myself." Marco felt water emerging from his eyes, he closed it in order to avoid the tears from getting out. "While I was still in a state of shock, you managed to get away from me and get in the car that would take you away from me...forever."

Star really felt bad for him now. In one second, Marco was still laughing with her and teasing her. Then the in the next second, Marco was starting to feel depressed. She regretted even asking him in the first place. Star was about to apologize to Marco before she got interrupted by said boy.

"Would you like to know what happens in the next three years after you went away?" Marco asked the blonde with a serious tone.

"Marco, I really don't-"

"Answer the question." Marco stopped her from even completing her sentence. "If you do want to know, then I won't hide anything from you. I don't want you to lose trust in me because I lied about my past. If you want me to keep my past a secret, then I'll keep it hidden from you. I won't force you into listening to something that may not be worth of your time."

This got Star thinking. She was having trouble on choosing her option. On one hand, she gets to know what happened to Marco in the past timeline. On the other hand, she'll live her entire life without knowing a single thing about how Marco felt when she left him. Star considered the consequences of her actions as well. If she makes him tell the truth, then there will be a chance that Star will open old wounds and might make Marco change his opinion of her. If she makes him hide the truth, Marco would think that she won't be able to handle the truth and would lose faith in her.

After some cautious thinking, Star finally made a decision...

"Tell me everything that happened. All of it."

Marco sighed sadly before smiling at the girl before him. "I knew you'd be able to handle the truth." He patted her head before starting. "Ever since you left me in this dimension, I've done nothing but find answers as to why you left me. I asked everyone -except for the ones in the other dimensions like Ponyhead and Tom- why you left. When they answered that they didn't know you were leaving, I didn't take it as you wanting to protect my relationships with my friends and family. But instead, I mistook it as you wanting to leave me because you hated my guts more than ever."

Star frowned at how Marco mistook her departure to protect his friends and family. But she couldn't blame the boy. If Marco ever leaves her alone forever without knowing the reason, she would think it was because he truly despised her. Marco looked at the young blonde before him, he was checking if she wanted him to stop. When he heard nothing come out of her mouth, he continued.

"So, with that in mind, I then spent the _worst three years_ of my entire life." Marco allowed a tear to drop as he remember the pain he went through. "During those years, I slowly became a monster." Another tear fell from his face. "I isolated myself from society. I resented my parents who still loved me with all of their heart. I threatened everyone who dared to fight with me both physically and verbally. And when I do end up fighting them, I always end up doing more than what's due. And why did I do all of that? All for some tiny misunderstanding that I never got over."

Tears were falling from Star's face as she heard every detail of the terrible life changes of Marco. She wanted to kill the Star in the other timeline for not even considering his feelings. She got even more mad when she had realized that she was about to do the same thing in this timeline. Star looked at Marco to see if he had anything else to add. From the look of his face, he still had something to say. She stayed silent and let the boy continue on with his story.

Marco got the hint and went on with the details. "This continued on for three years until I couldn't take it anymore..." Marco hated what he was about to say to Star. "I decided to seal my fate with a game of head or tails. If I got head, I'd have the chance to keep on living and play the game. If I got tails...I would kill myself." Marco noticed the shocked look on Star's face along with some tears. He wanted to stop, but it has to be finished. "Like the idiot that I was, I kept playing until I hit the lucky number: _666._ I finally got tails and shot myself in the head."

"Enough! Please stop!" Star begged him. She didn't want to hear anymore of it. She was already about to have a breakdown when she heard that he actually killed himself. She lunged onto the boy and wrapped herself around his chest, causing Marco to fall down on the bed. Star cried her heart out as she planted her face on his hoodie. Marco knew this would happen and tried to look okay. But in reality, he was about to cry as well. So he silently let out a small amount of tears in comparison to Star's wailing. Minutes passed and the crying slowly died down. Star was already in a state where she could be reasoned with and Marco's tears seem to run out.

"Do you want me to continue or-"

"Don't." She interrupted with a shaky voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Marco, I said it the first time, and I'm not gonna say it again." Her voice was a lot more calmer than the one in the previous statement.

"Okay...

Silence then filled the room like a flood. Both of the teens didn't want to speak nor do they wanted to be spoken to at the moment. The silence stayed for a few seconds until Star would say something that would throw Marco off guard.

...

...

...

"I think I'll stay for the moment. Just before I become Queen." Star suddenly said to Marco with a smile.

The eyes of Marco widened when he heard Star's sudden statement. He thought that his ears must be broken because he couldn't believe what she just said to him. He thought that there was no possible way that she said that didn't want to leave. It was too good to be true. Marco wasn't sure and didn't want to ask, but he needs to hear it to believe it.

"What did you just say?" Marco asked; dumbstruck.

"I said that I'm not leaving you. Not yet." Star answered back with a smile.

"B-but why?" It was a dumb question and he knew it himself, but he can't help but asking her why.

"Because..." She stopped and sighed before going on with what she had to say. "Because I don't want to live with the thought of you dying again. If you kill yourself just because you thought that I left you forever, then...then..." Star then tightened her grip on Marco. "Then I don't want to leave!"

Marco couldn't believe it. He managed to convince Star into staying on Earth. Even though he told her about the times he suffered through life and the time he travelled into another timeline, she still chose him over science. As unrealistic and strange as it sounds, Star choosing him made him tear up. Not because of _depression and despondency._ But because of _Joy and exhilaration._ Marco gulped in the tears that went inside his mouth instead of going out of his eyes and released more tears that he didn't know he had left. With a proud smile, he can finally say that his plan paid off. His all-or-nothing kind of plan finally gave him something good in life.

It gave him the girl that he wanted to be with the rest of his life. And it gave him the success of his...

 _One More Shot._

* * *

 **Thank you...for reading the chapter and the story in general.**

 **It was an experience doing this with guys. You have no idea how much gratitude I have for all you readers. Reviewer or not, I still am grateful for all of you the same. If it wasn't for your support, I would've cancelled this story after finishing chapter 8. The chapter when I started to feel anxious about my story. I felt scared continuing because I know it will be hard to present the plot in a proper and concise way. Yet here we are, with the ending of season 1 of OMS.**

 **I would like to give the people who reviewed a shout-out for helping with the story:**

 **Useful76: The first reviewer I ever got and the one that I will forever be grateful for. Ever since I started the story, I anxiously waited for the reviews to come in. I saw the first one and got surprised. Them (sorry, I'm not sure about your gender. But please don't bother telling me.) telling me that my story had a good start was enough to motivate me to do more. Not only that, but they frequently reviewed on my chapters from time to time. Telling me about what they feel about the chapters and if they liked it or not. Guess you might say...they were extremely 'useful'! Eh?...Okay I'll stop. But thanks for helping me with the story.**

 **Sugar (Guest reviewer): Sugar first reviewed on my other story 'Brothers and Sisters'. And in that story, they pointed out how on what they think about the chapter or on how the chapter could've gone better with this and that. They also give me some suggestions on what I should do for the next chapter of the story. Most of it is helpful, some of it I ignore. But apart from that, they also point out some of the vague-ish parts of a chapter, helping some people understand the chapter and the characters a little bit better.**

 **Crazyman: Although, please sprinkle your grammar with 'sugar' in order to make it sound 'sweet'.**

 **Crazyman: Am I right or am I right?**

 ***Crowd looks in silence before grabbing a conveniently placed tomato***

 **Crazyman: U** **h oh.**

 **Crowd: BOO! YOU SUCK! *Throws tomatoes***

 **Crazyman: HELP! *Run away from the stage***

 **Even though I'm finished with the ending. I still have one chapter containing some alternate endings for the story. So yeah, keep a eye out for that.**

 **Reviews are love. Please leave a review about the story (or not). It can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism. (Or even constructive criticism for that matter.)**

 **Thanks for reading the ending of Season 1 of OMS. And I will see you next time.**

 **Crazyman out.**


	16. Alternate Endings

**Hey, I'm back again with some extra endings for the season.**

 **Reviews:**

 **(To: Sugarqueen97) Thanks for reading the story. And yes, I kinda had fun with Marco's jokes.**

 **(To: Useful76) SEE! HE USED THE JOKE AS WELL! YOU CAN'T KEEP THROWING TOMATOES AT ME!**

 **Audience: But the way you said the joke SUCKED!**

 **Crazyman: Yeah! Just like how you sucked my nu- OW!**

 **(To: dariusb559) Yeah, thanks for proving my innocence. Uhh...can you also explain about the judge fainting and dying for me? I don't think my story about killing and reviving you is gonna cut it for the next judge. Thanks in advance, I'm gonna take the plane to Mexico. Good luck!**

 **Anyways, since I didn't want to start a new season already, I made a couple of extra endings for the story. Be warned though, two of the endings I'm going to show here is gonna be sad. So please, give me your hearts for the moments so I can take care of it. There will be some breaking with these endings.**

 **Take note that these will be rather short due to the fact that these are ENDINGS, not fully-fledged chapters. So instead of like 3,000-6,000 words on the endings. The word count of the endings will be about 750-1,500 words. Sorry that I can't make this any longer, but I feel like what I have done is enough, y'know.**

 **But anyways, let's get on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. The Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Story is mine.**

* * *

 **Alternate Endings**

 _Alternate Ending 1: "See You Later, Marco."_

XXXXX

"Do you want me to continue or-"

"Don't." She interrupted with a shaky voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Marco, I said it the first time, and I'm not gonna say it again." Her voice was a lot more calmer than the one in the previous statement.

"Okay...

Silence then filled the room like a flood. Both of the teens didn't want to speak nor do they wanted to be spoken to at the moment. The silence stayed for a few seconds until Star would say something that would throw Marco off guard.

...

...

...

"Sorry, Marco. But I can't stay with you." Star sighed as she looked at the boy.

* _Crack*_

He felt his heart break. Marco held back his tears, to look like he was okay with this. Okay with losing his best friend for another time. But no matter how much Marco tried to cover his anguish and tears from the blonde girl, the dam inside him couldn't hold all the water anymore. Covering his eyes with his hand, Marco finally let out the tears he held back. His vision became blurry. His heart cracked into a million pieces. His _one more shot_ in life, ended up being a complete failure. Marco tried to look at Star, only to see her crying alongside him as well. He could tell that she was suffering as well, even if she had her back turned around. After minutes of pain and tears, the hoodie-loving boy finally pulled himself together. Star took a few more minutes of crying before stopping as well.

"I-I can explai-"

"Don't worry." Marco interrupted the girl with a stoic expression on his face. "I know you're trying to protect me. And I respect that decision of yours. Even though I am very saddened with that, I will accept that as a part of my life."

Star was shocked after hearing what Marco said to her. It sounded so formal and lifeless. She knew that Marco wore a mask over his face after she told him about her departure. The dead eyes and voice that the boy currently had will surely, and deeply leave a scar in her heart. Star looked at Marco once again, only to be met with a mannequin that looked like said boy. Minutes of silence passed, and nothing in the room moved or made a sound. One of the people sitting inside the room had a beating heart while the other wasn't able to feel anymore emotion. Growing tired of her painful beating of her heart, Star wrapped her arms around Marco. Tears fell from her face as she tried to talk.

"I...I...I..." Was all she could manage to say before wailing in despair. "I'm sorry Marco! I'm such an idiot for even leaving you in the first place! If I wasn't too much of an idiot, if I thought about my feelings for you some more. Then maybe, just maybe, things would've been different. I don't want to leave! But...I have to." Star then buried her face on Marco's shoulder. "Please don't take this the wrong way Marco, please forgive me. Forgive me for the stupid decision I created. Please..."

The sound of silence filled the room as the blonde kept hugging the brunette. In a quick second, Star felt a pair of arms wrap around her; rustling her hair and patting her back. She then looked at Marco; the one that was obviously hugging her. His face met hers with a small, honest, and kind smile. Even with the tears slowly flowing down from his eyes, he still gave a smile that shows forgiveness. In a soft voice, he said, "Hey." Marco then used his hand to wipe of the tears in Star's eyes. "Don't cry. Don't blame it on yourself. This is my fault. " He then inched her forehead closer to his lips and kissed her there. Marco smiled as the blonde turned pink. "If I didn't act so carelessly in the beginning, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"M-Marco..." Star whimpered.

"Hey, hey. What did I tell you?" Marco gently pushed her away from him. "Don't cry."

Once Marco got Star off of him, he stood up and went towards the window. Just outside the house, a large and fancy chariot was parked in the middle of the road. "Looks like your ride is here." Marco sighed. Going back to Star, he helped her up and started carrying her bags. "Don't wanna be late, right?" With a smile, Star got up and bought some of her other stuff with her.

 _Five minutes of packing later._

"Are you sure it's okay with you that I'm leaving?" Star asked Marco as said boy helped putting the last of her belongings inside the vehicle. "I mean, I could talk to mom and-"

"Nah, don't do it." He casually replied. "I overheard you and your mom yesterday from outside your door. You were right. If you stayed here and fell in love with me, Ludo could use it to ultimately screw us over...Not to mention the drama we might cause in our school." Marco shivered at the thought. "Can you even imagine how hard it is to find a couple in high school that doesn't breakup in the first seven weeks?! It's impossible to find people like that. Others making fun of you won't really help with the relationship either."

"Wow." Star gasped in awe. "Marco, I didn't know you were so mature."

"Yeah." Marco then smirked back. "Well, I didn't know that your lips AND your tongue tasted like strawberry."

Star immediately turned bright red as she remembered their kiss during the Blood Moon Ball. "H-Hey!"

Marco simply chuckled in response before opening the door for Star. "M'lady. If you would do the honors?"

Star simply smiled and got in the chariot. Once she found a rather comfortable spot to sit, she looked out the window to see a Marco Diaz staring back at her with a smile. She smiled back and waved at him. "Don't worry Marco, I'll be back before you know it!"

"Before you go! I have something to tell you." Marco called out. "It's a secret, so if you could get your face closer, it would be very helpful."

Star was confused at first, but did it anyways. She leaned outside the window to hear what he had to say. But suddenly, he closed the gap between his face and hers before kissing her in the lips all of a sudden. The kiss lasted for a mere five seconds before Marco disconnected their lips. This sudden reaction from Marco made Star's heart beat even faster and become even more red; so red that someone would actually think she was sick. With Marco kissing her so much, she might actually reconsider leaving just to taste his lips once again.

"W-What was that for?!" Star asked; flustered.

"Geez, I wanted to do something special for your departure and you pay me back like this." Marco said in a mock-hurt voice. "Y'know what? From now on, I'm never gonna kiss you again."

"No! That's not what I meant!" She quickly apologized. "You don't mean that, right?"

"Aww. She loves me." Marco cutely mocked.

"Screw you."

Suddenly, a third voice cut into the conversation. "Princess Butterfly, we need to go now. We would be late for your meeting with your mother if you continue to talk to that boy."

Star disappointingly sighed. "Okay. Let's go then."

Marco slightly frowned at the fact that Star is leaving, but he needed to stay positive nonetheless. "I guess this is where we go our separate ways now, huh?"

"Sure gonna miss this place." Star commented. "It was good while it lasted."

"Anyways, see you later, Star." Marco smiled and waved to the girl. "I think mom's cooking up some lunch right now. I'm really hungry to be honest."

Marco then turned around walked to the front door. But before he could enter, he turned around and called out to her, "Don't forget to visit!"

"I won't!" She shouted back.

And with that, Marco went inside the house and Star finally hit the road. With a smile plastered in her face, she remembered all the things Marco had done for her. The good times, the bad times, and the REALLY GOOD times. As the chariot neared the portal, she decided to say her parting message to Marco inside her mind...

 _"See you later, Marco."_

* * *

 _Alternate Ending 2: "Untitled."_

"I...I...I..." Was all she could manage to say before wailing in despair. "I'm sorry Marco! I'm such an idiot for even leaving you in the first place! If I wasn't too much of an idiot, if I thought about my feelings for you some more. Then maybe, just maybe, things would've been different. I don't want to leave! But...I have to." Star then buried her face on Marco's shoulder. "Please don't take this the wrong way Marco, please forgive me. Forgive me for the stupid decision I created. Please..."

The sound of silence filled the room as the blonde kept hugging the brunette. In a quick second, Star felt her entire body being thrown away from the boy. With a loud bang, Star hit her head on the floor. Before she got a chance to even get up, a pair of hands that came from a man named Marco; pulled her up by the arms and pinned her onto the wall. Star struggled to look with her eyes since her vision became somewhat blurry after the fall. But after everything was clear, the blurry vision was replaced with water stuck to the corner of her eyes. Marco stared at her; filled with anger and hatred. He looked like he was about to do something that would forever scar.

"You...You ungrateful whore!" He shouted to her. "Why!? WHY!? WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME LIKE I'M SOME KIND OF BASTARD!?"

"Please...stop..." She pleaded.

Marco grabbed her square in the face and slammed the back of her head onto the wall. "After everything I've done to you! I loved you! I needed you! I told you my secret of me being a goddamn time-traveler! AND FOR WHAT?! FOR YOU TO LEAVE ME BECAUSE YOU DON'T BELIEVE THE THINGS I SAY!?"

"I-I'm not leaving you because I don't believe you..." She struggled to talk. "I'm leaving because it's better to break up with me instead of your friends."

Marco then grabbed her by the neck; choking Star in the process, and took the blonde onto the bed. The boy then held her by the arms and started to kiss her passionately...for him to say at least. On Star's side, the kiss felt forced and tasted extremely disgusting. Star tried struggling to get free, but it had no effect on him. Minutes passed and the blonde girl gave up on getting free. As soon as Star stopped squirming for her life, was the same time Marco started touching places in her body that weren't necessarily _public parts._ Let's just say he was grabbing a soft baseball with his left hand and a line in between her legs with the right.

"Marco...We can't..."

"I don't care." His voice was calm; yet it still held the same aggressive tone it had earlier. "From now on, you'll never leave my side. You'll forever be a slave to me. Got it, _slave?_ "

Star only nodded in agreement as a strange sensation came from her body.

* * *

 _Alternate Ending 3: "You're Staying With Me...Forever."_

Marco didn't wait at Star's door when he got up from bed...

Instead, he went downstairs in order to grab something he might need if Star _does leave._ As he walked downstairs, he was met with the faces of his twoe parents. Looking at him with an innocent smile and a happy expression. They didn't know what was about to happen to him, nor did they know the current state of emotions he was in. Greeting them with a fake smile, he walked past them and went inside the kitchen. At first, his parents were confused as to why he went to the kitchen. They ignored him a few seconds afterwards and went back to minding their own business. As soon as Marco noticed that his parents weren't paying attention to him, he immediately opened the drawer and grabbed a knife before hiding it in the pockets of his hoodie. The boy then casually went past his parents and went back upstairs. But before he could do that, he was stopped by his parents.

"Marco." Angie called him. "Why did you go in the kitchen?"

The boy flinched when he heard his mother ask this. "Uhh, I don't know. I guess I was planning to give Star something to eat?" He lied with an innocent voice and expression planted on his face. "You know her, she doesn't eat unless I call her, right?"

"O-oh..." Angie gritted her teeth before her eyes darted off to her husband; who was nervously sweating. "Uhh...Sure, Good luck!"

Marco was suspicious of the newfound optimism that his mother gave. He quickly shrugged it off and went upstairs to Star's bedroom door. He grabbed the doorknob and went inside. To his surprise, Star was nowhere to be found when he entered her room. All he found was an empty room filled with silence and darkness. _"No. NO. NO!"_ Marco shouted from the inside of his mind. He approached the window to see the blonde he was looking for out in the street packing. Quickly running out of the room and going downstairs, Marco tried to get outside. Only to be stopped by his parents who stood at the front door. Marco tried to push them out of the way, before getting pushed by his father; which sent him to the ground.

"You..." Marco gritted his teeth; filled with anger.

"Sorry Marco." Rafael apologized to him pitifully. "But Star specifically told us not to let you chase after her."

"WHY!?" He shouted as he tried to stand up; slowly getting his hidden knife. "WHY ARE YOU TWO STOPPING ME AND NOT HER!?"

"It's for your own good, son." Angie seriously answered; a tear forming in her face. "She told us about the possibilities and effects of her stay here in earth. We decided to let her go."

"Who killed you two and made you gatekeepers?" Marco then smiled full of sadism before charging at the adults. "OH YEAH! I DID!"

All that came out of both of their mouths were a simple gasp before...

 _*Slash*_

 _It's all their fault..._

 _*Slash*_

 _You worked your hardest, right?_

 _*Stab*_

 _So why aren't you going to take your prize?_

 _..._

...

...

Standing over the bodies of his newly-murdered parents, Marco then grinned like a maniac before looking at his parents. The once clean living room of the house; was now filled with pools of blood and gore. He stared at the corpses he just made. Rafael had multiple stab wounds in the general area of his heart while Angie had a large cut in her neck that was still gushing out blood. They stared at him with lifeless eyes and talked to him with the air. Voices rang inside of Marco's head for every step he took when he was reaching for the door.

 _Did you regret that?_

What...?

 _Did you regret killing your parents in cold blood?_

No...

 _Did you regret going back in time just to fix your mistakes?_

Yes...

 _You'll love it when Star stays with you...forever, right?_

Yes...

 _Even in death?_

...

 _Then there is one last thing you must do, **My son.**_

Opening the doorknob, Marco stepped outside to see Star entering the chariot. Quickly gaining speed, he charged the driver. In just a few seconds of swiping and slashing, the driver was no more. Same goes for the horse. When the chariot had come to a sudden halt, Star peeked her head outside. Her confusion turned into shock as she saw the dead horse and it's rider. It didn't take long before Marco pulled her out of the vehicle and placed her in a choke-hold position. He grabbed her by the chin whilst having the knife hang a few inches away from her neck. Star looked at Marco; trembling and filled with fear. Tears were starting to form in her eyes as Marco said his final words to her...

"You're not going anywhere..." He told her without any life in his voice. "Alive or not, you're staying with me... _ **Forever.**_ "

 _..._

 _*Slash*_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _*Thud*_

* * *

 **So, What alternate ending did you like the most?**

 **That was a fucking dumb question. 'Cause no one will choose endings 2-3. People who choose those two is either a psycho, or a rapist. It's one or the other.**

 **(That was a joke. Please don't hate me or assume that I'm calling my readers a psycho/rapist. I don't want to start any sort of drama here. I care for my fans as well; although not on a personal level, but more like a 'hey, thanks for supporting my story' level. A.K.A non-personal level.)**

 **Reviews are love. Please leave a review about the story (Hell, I don't care even if your review talks about a spanish story; a language that I don't even understand nor is it a story that I own). It can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism. (Constructive criticism is cool tho)**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and I will see you in Season 2.**

 **Crazyman out.**


	17. Lifestyle Update

**It's time fo' SEASON 2 BABY!**

 **After spending a lot of time thinking whether I should release season 2 of OMS. I decided that now would be a good time to start it. Sure, it might screw up my schedule of updating 'The Girl In The Corner' and 'Brothers And Sisters (Revised)', but even I can't wait to start writing One More Shot once again.**

 **Not gonna answer reviews, I think I got like a lot of them every since I finished Season 1. So yeah, no answering reviews in this chapter.**

 **Last thing to say to you readers, is that this chapter is going to be a bit more different than my normal ones. This is more of an 'update chapter' to be completely honest with you. A type of chapter which will only tell about the changes of the current character in hand for the story. It's not much of a ceremonial start to S2, but hey, it a start. So this chapter is going to be _a lot_ shorter than the previous ones.**

 **But anyways, let's start reading this thing, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. The Forces of Evil belong to Daron Nefcy. If I did own it, I would be either be swimming in money or swimming in debt because I can't afford writers and animators.**

 **Story is mine. That's something to be ashamed of.**

* * *

 **Lifestyle Update**

Ever since Marco finally got Star to stay in Earth, his lifestyle became so much better. After Star learned the truth about Marco's time-traveling shtick, she decided to hide her secret from everyone else. She had a feeling that Marco didn't want to be the center of attention and just wanted to _re-live_ live as a happy and normal teenager. The boy was truly grateful at Star for the fact that she decided not to tell on anyone. If there's one more thing that changed in this timeline, it's their relationship.

Star and Marco has gotten very close with each other ever since Marco's big reveal. The boy in red felt a little more at ease with the fact that he's not going to struggle with hiding the truth from Star anymore, while Star felt a lot more safer whenever she was around Marco. A week and a half has passed and the two were nothing short of happy. Granted, they made sure they weren't _blatantly_ obvious to the school. If a couple of people knew about their relationship, it would spread like wildfire. Same goes for Marco's time-traveling to this timeline. It would drag too much attention to them. So they seperated each other from time to time, which they had no problem of.

There were also some slight changes to Marco's personality, appearance, and environment. His personality went from being overly paranoid and aggresive, to a more calm and laid back attitude (not the hippie-esque of laid back). Although, that doesn't mean he's not a rebel to the school and doesn't fight with anyone. Marco was tough for both the students and the teachers. When it came to students, he was a lot more tolerable and can stop his anger in time (unless the person REALLY wanted to fight). With teachers however, he took a more cunning approach and played them for fools. He would try to figure out some sort of loophole whenever school staff try to get him to go to Skeeves. Which would only leave them embarassed and angry.

Basically, he acted like himself in the last timeline. Except he's not depressed and emo-looking.

As for his appearance, it drastically changed from what it was before he ever got Star to stay. He ditched all of his hoodies (something which shocked both his parents and classmates) and settled for dark-colored T-shirts instead. He changed his skinny jeans and replaced it with white long shorts. He still had sneakers; something that wouldn't be going away anytime soon. And his hair is a lot more disheveled, in contrast to the neat-looking one he previously had. He pretty much went from 'Nerdy and Loser-ish' to 'Handsome-looking'. He did see some of the girls staring right at him with a pink face, which scared him a lot. Mainly because he didn't know _why_ they were staring.

Regarding his environments, it didn't change much apart from the fact that a _sizable_ amount of men glared at him in anger while women stared at him strangely. As mentioned before, he didn't know why. The only ones who didn't stare at him like crazy were _Janna_ and _Jackie._ Which relieved him to be honest. If those two ever did that, he would definitely think the female portion of the human population have been abducted or something. And he would think that the male portion has been infected with a disease that will force the infected to have a desire to kill Marco.

He really hoped that wasn't the case.

Whatever it was, his heart would still belong to Star, and _Star only._ Some of the girls looking at him were kinda cute and gorgeous, but Marco didn't have an interest on them. If he did, then he would've wasted his time with Star and he would be labeled as 'the worst boyfriends in history. Ever'. Which is why he was loyal to Star and nobody else.

And with that, we now delve into Marco's life once again.

...

Wait, are we forgetting something?

...

Nah. I'm sure we're not forgetting about Tom and Marco's deal about getting demon boy a girlfriend...

...!

Uh oh.

* * *

 **And that concludes the update chapter.**

 **I know it wasn't much, but I think I needed to introduce some changes to the story. Again, not the best start to season 2 of OMS. But it's a start nonetheless.**

 **Reviews are love. They actually help to do _real chapters_ instead of updates and other bullshit like that. The review can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or critcism.**

 **Thanks for reading the chapter, and I will see you in the next one (Man I miss saying that with OMS).**

 **Crazyman out.**


	18. Not An April Fools Joke

**Don't worry, I'm not dead.**

 **Reviews:**

 **(To: Saturn) You might want to take _one_ word away from your review...I'm referring to the 'beautiful' part.**

 **(To: Sugar) Well, You're about to find out.**

 **(To: DJ) You waited for it, you love it, and now you got it!...Even though you had to wait a second time.**

 **It's been like a month or so ever since I had the chance to write this and my other stories in general, and I really wanted to go back and write this as soon as possible. But the thing is, summer is fast approaching and I was busy trying to get the clearance I need for school. I can't say that this chapter will be as good as the previous ones, so please bear with me if it turns out bad.**

 **Disclaimer: *Hides in cardboard box* This is it! My ultimate disguise! Now all I have to do is sneak in and get the rights to SVTFOE!  
*One hour later* I swear, I didn't try to steal shit!  
Don't own Star Forces of Evil.**

 **Story is mine.**

* * *

 **Shipping Mania**

"Ugh." Marco groaned as he laid on his bed. "This is impossible! How in the fuck am I going to find Tom a girlfriend!?"

Inside his bedroom, was a brunette haired boy and a blonde Star sitting right next to him. She spoke, "Calm down, Marco. We've still got three days to find Tom a girlfriend! Don't worry about it!"

Not long after Star had finished her sentence, a flaming red portal came out of the room. Revealing Tom with a disappointed look on his face. The boy impatiently tapped his foot on the ground whilst crossing his arms. "So, where's the girl? You said it'll only take two weeks, right? So where is she!?"

"Why are you here!?" Marco shouted back. "We still have three days left!"

"Dude, an Earth day is like - three days in my dimension..." Tom said as if it was bright as day, which would be ironic since it would be nighttime in half an hour. "Didn't you know that?"

"If I knew that, then I wouldn't be surprised - would I?" Marco sarcastically replied. "And besides, the last time I checked - I was thirty years old in eight Earth minutes! How dies time travel so fast in _your_ dimension!?"

"Wait! You're supposed to be thirty!?" Star interrupted. "When?! How?! Why?!"

"It's from an alternate universe, Star." Marco said. "Basically, I chased Hekapoo for thirty years after she took your dimensional scissors after I abused its use. It took me about thirty years to catch her in _her_ dimension, but it was only eight minutes back here in Earth."

"You know that chick from the council?!" Star said in alarm. "And you've already met her?!"

"Did I forget to tell you that? Because I'm sure I told you about Hekapoo before." Marco responded. "It's not like its happened to _me_ of course. It happened to my _other me_ from another universe."

"There are other universes?! Who else knows about this?" Star asked; completely baffled.

"The reader..." Marco shrugged as they looked at you.

 _They_ looked at you.

Yes, you.

"Anyways, I've said enough." Marco then faced Tom nonchalantly. "Alright, Tom. Take your best shot. Kill me already."

Tom gave an expression of surprise. "Wait? You're not even worried?"

"Why would I? I'd be dead anyways." Marco spread his arms, presumably to make Tom's aiming easier. "Now go."

"Okay then." He then created a massive fireball from his hand. "Got any last wishes?"

Before Marco could even say anything, another red portal came up. This time, a pale-skinned woman with a yellow-orange dress and horns came out. The the woman stared right into Marco with a cold hard expression before walking up to him. Without any hesitation, she connected lips with his. Leaving the three people in the room to stare at shocked. Marco quickly pulled away and stared at her with a horrified expression.

"M-Marco, I just want you to know t-that..." Hekapoo gulped in nervousness. "I-I love you..."

"..."

"WHAT?!" All three of them shouted.

"Hold the phone!" Marco said before wiping his lips once again. "Eugh! Your lips taste like chalk! I don't even know you that much! Why are you _confessing_ your love to me?!"

Hekapoo then looked at him with a crestfallen face. "Oh...I forgot you're not _my_ Marco. You're from another universe."

"Huh?"

But before they could even get an explanation, another portal opened up right next to the two other portals displayed on the room. A grey one to be exact. What came out was seemingly a alternate version of _Star,_ except she was all discolored and everything. She had blue hair instead of blonde, and she had grey skin with a long tail coming from from her tailbone. Both Marco and 'Monster Star' stared at each other like deers in a headlight before said girl tackled him to the ground.

"Marco! You're here!" Star grinned before sitting on top of his chest. "I was so worried that _River The Butterfly_ got to you! I thought he was torturing you to your death!"

"River the Butterfly?" Star's eyes then widened from shock. "You mean my dad?!"

Monster Star tensed for a moment and looked back at Star. "You're River's daughter?" Star nodded back. Monster Star then grabbed Marco by his collar. "You fiend! Trying to take him away from me! He's mine!" She said before kissing Marco on the lips as well. Her lips were all slimy and gooey, which made Marco even more sick than when he kissed 'Alternate Universe Hekapoo'.

In the midst of the chaos unfolding before them, another portal opened up. A black one that seemed all too familiar to Star and Marco. It was _Ludo's._ But unlike the small midget of a bird that they had expected, two beautiful women had appeared instead. One was obviously Star in Ludo's clothing, and the other one was basically a female version of Ludo; if Ludo was considered sexy.

"Is the one you're talking about, Star _?"_ 'Female Ludo' viciously grinned. "Looks to me like he's a defenseless prey waiting to be eaten out."

 _"NO!" Marco screamed in horror internally. "Kissing both Hekapoo and a slimy version of Star is one thing. But a girl version of Ludo, not in a million years!"_ Marco could already imagine it. The thought made him sick. _"Ugh, I think I'm about to puke! Someone - anyone, please save me from this nightmare."_

But then, something pulled him away. No, _someone_ pulled him away from all the crazy shit that was happening. He was also helped with getting to his feet. He lloked to see his savior. Or _saviors_ to be more accurate. It was a brunette boy with bright white gel on the front of his hair who was wearing a yellow T-shirt. He resembled Marco a bit, except he didn't have brown eyes; which was replaced for red, and that he didn't have his signature beauty mark. Next to him was a red-haired woman with a sword next to her hips. She also had Star's looks, the main difference being Star's hair color.

"'Sup, little bro." The brunette smiled at him. "Girl problems?"

"You're my brother!?" Marco said incredulously.

"Well, duh. You forget the name _Mako Diaz_ from your head?" Mako waved his arms comically. "Can you believe this, _Scarlett?_ My own little brother already forgot about me!"

'Scarlett' pinched her nose in exasperation. "Mako, we're in an alternate universe to save your brother from having a harem. He doesn't know anything about you nor is he your little brother. Well, not in this universe anyways..."

"And who are you supposed to be?" Marco asked.

"Oh, I'm _Scarlett Butterfly_ , Star Butterfly's sister from another universe!" She smirked as Star gasped.

"B-But you don't look like me." Star stammered. "If you're my sister, then why is your hair red?"

"Oh, I dyed it." She simply answered. "We were practically twins back when I was younger. Just liked the color a bit too much - I guess."

"What the actual hell is happening?" Marco asked the million dollar question.

Suddenly, multiple portals opened up. Multitudes of people came out from each one. It held different variants of each person he knew both in Earth and in the other dimensions. There were different variants of Star, Hekapoo, Jackie, Janna, Tom, and even _Ferguson_ and _Alfonzo_. Just when he thought there were enough people filling up the room, a white portal appeared out of nowhere. Everyone stared at it as a man came out of the portal. He wore eyeglasses, a snakeskin jacket, and white khaki pants.

"Alright! Time to get the show started!" The man shouted in glee. "Hoo boy this took a long time to organize. Gonna need a couple of cola after this one."

Marco approached the strange-looking man. "Um, excuse my language, but what the fuck is going on here!?"

"Oh, this?" He pointed at the group of people. "These guys and girls are pretty much pawns of my sick joke. Basically, I gathered everyone that you know from other universes that have taken a _romantic_ liking towards you. I told them that they go to _this_ specific universe, and basically do what the hell they want with you. Anything's allowed really."

Marco fell on his knees as he saw the amount of people _lusting_ for him. "Who are you and why are you trying to make my life worse?"

"Heh, not like you need the name, but call me _Crazyman_. I stand true to my name. As for your second question, well, a lot of fans wanted to see you both getting shipped with other characters and you being tortured." He then walked back towards his portal. "Anyways, have fun!"

The white portal closed and before he knew it, he was already pinned on the ground multiple people.

 _"This is going to take a lot of time...and maybe tons of showers." Marco internally thought._

No matter what he'd do to them or vice-versa, he knows one thing's for sure.

Is that he's fucked either way.

* * *

 **Happy April Fools!**

 **I don't know, but I was in a mood to make a joke chapter for this one. Poor Marco, may you rest in pimp heaven in peace. But seriously, I don't think I'm going to put out a light-hearted chapter for this story just yet. Remember, this is _angst_ after all. The only thing that _isn't_ making this angsty is the fact that I joke around with Marco's thoughts a bit.**

 **Reviews are love. It motivates me to do chapters like these, except with a lot more angst. The review can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism.**

 **Anyways, that's all for now and I will see you in the next one.**

 **Crazyman out.**


	19. Trouble In Every Corner

**Don't worry, I'm not dead.**

 **Sorry for the long wait. Writer's block was killing the story and me releasing other stories like 'The Adventures of Marco, Ferguson, and Alfonzo' and 'The Girl In The Corner' (#ShamelessPlug), I haven't gotten the chance to think up of ideas for _this_ story. So yeah, if Season 2 ends up being shorter and more disappointing than the original one, then you can flame me all you want.**

 **Disclaimer: *Hides in cardboard box* This is it! My ultimate disguise! Now all I have to do is sneak in and get the rights to SVTFOE!  
*One hour later* I swear, I didn't try to steal shit!  
Don't own Star Forces of Evil.**

 **Story is mine.**

* * *

 **Trouble In Every Corner**

"Wakey wakey, sleepyhead!" An all too familiar voice called. "We've still got school to get to."

"Star, leave me alone." A black T-shirt wearing boy whined as he stuck a pillow to his face. "It's Friday anyways. We can sneak in whenever we want."

Star glared at the boy with a hardened face before smirking. "Fine then. But don't come to me complaining if I _disappear_ after school hours."

This made the boy shoot up like static. He heatedly glared at the girl for the threat. One of the things he really disliked about Star was the fact that she could disappear from any place at any time. Normally, this wouldn't be such a problem for someone like Star; loud, noticeable, and looks like an easy find. But looks can deceive. Apparently, she could actually use her magic to make herself a tad bit invisible for a short amount of time. Whenever Marco didn't want to do something she wanted, she'll disappear like a bat in the dark. At first, Marco felt both worry and anger for the disappearing act that she did. But after doing it for so many times now, Marco could only growl in frustration as it took him hours to find Star over and over again.

"Don't you dare..." Marco growled.

"Geez, I was just joking." Star dismissed; sweating from under her brow. "Besides, your Mom told me to wake you up."

Marco then crashed on his back and groaned. "Ugh. Tell her I'll be there in five minutes."

"Yeah, five minutes from getting your shoes on." She snickered before walking towards the door. "See you in half an hour, Marco!"

 ***SLAM***

Marco sighed before rubbing his temple. He was rubbing off his sarcastic-ness to her, which he thought was both a great achievement and a terrible mistake. Marco then pulled out his notebook that he always kept inside his pocket and started writing some notes. As he kept on writing about his latest adventures with Star, he saw a tiny slip of paper sticking out from a certain part of the notebook. On the _older part_ of the notebook to be specific.

"What's this, a bookmark?" He then went to the page of the bookmark and read the note. "The Blood Moon Ball? What's this got to do with anything?"

Marco then re-read the note over and over again, finding nothing suspicious inside of the page. "I'm pretty sure I wrote everything in here. Am I forgetting something?"

Then it struck him...

 _"Let's make a deal. If I get you a compatible partner within two weeks, you have to spare my life."_

 _"And if you don't?"_

 _"You take it."_

Marco then shot out if his bed, put on his shoes, and prepared himself while rushing as fast as he can. How can he forget? That stupid deal that pretty much sealed his relationship with Star. The worst part about that is he only has _three freaking days_ to get Tom a woman.

Not to mention he didn't have many female friends for crying out loud!

After at least looking semi-decent in preparing himself, he quickly ran outside his room and ran downstairs. As he ran halfway down the stairs, he accidentally stepped on something and tripped. Marco then fell all the way down like in one of those cartoons he saw as a kid.

He groaned in pain slowly standing up. "Note to self: Always tie your shoes."

"Marco!" Star came rushing out of the kitchen due to the sudden impact. "Are you okay?"

Not bothering to answer the question, Marco slowly stood up and looked at the blonde girl with a serious face.

"Star, we need to talk."

XxXxX

"WHAT?!" A scream came from inside of Star's room. "You forgot about the deal with Tom!? How in the world did you forget about that?!"

"I wouldn't have forgotten about it if I wasn't distracted with you!" Another voice argued back. "It's not my fault I was paranoid of you leaving me again!"

"I would never leave you!" Star looked in shock at the accusation.

"Say that to the girl who disappeared every time I didn't want to do something she wanted." Marco sarcastically remarked. Star tried to come up with a reply, but none came to mind. Marco continued, "Besides, the past is the past. Let's focus more on the future. And more importantly, keeping me alive."

Star sighed before smiling at him. "Nice philosophy there, safe kid."

"Star, how many times do I need to tell you?" His eye twitched in annoyance. "Knock the nickname off."

 ***Beep* *Beep* *Tom Lucitor is calling.***

"WHAT?!" Both of them shouted in panic.

"What are we gonna do?!" Star closed the mirror's curtains in hopes to buy both of them time. "Tom's calling and we don't even have a decent plan whatsoever!"

"I'll answer the call. Just hide!" Marco then pushed Star away to the side and opened the curtains to see Tom's camera turn on. "Hey there, Tom..."

 _*Hey Sta- YOU!*_ _Tom shouted from the mirror. *What do you want?!*_

"Wasn't I supposed to ask that?" He slightly joked; causing the boy's temper to rise. "I mean, _you_ _are_ the who called Star for something. So what do you want?"

 _*I wanted to talk to Star about something private, and it's none of you business, Diaz!*_

By this time, Star appeared right next to Marco and pushed him aside. The black-shirt wearing boy looked in both surprise and confusion at the blonde as he was suddenly being pushed away. "Star, what are you doing?"

Star sighed as she kept moving him towards her door. "Marco. Like Tom said, this is private. I can't allow you to be here if it's that important." Marco shot her a disagreeing look; which only made her sigh once again. "Look, I know we hate keeping secrets from each other, but trust me on this one." She shot him a smile as she opened the door for him to leave. "Besides, you still need to find demon boy a girlfriend, right? What better time to start than now? Don't worry Marco, I can handle this."

Marco looked in suspicion before chuckling. "Are you sure you can handle this? I mean, isn't that the same phrase that got you into trouble back in Mewni?"

Despite the verbal jab, Star still smiled at him. "Yeah, and that was the same phrase that sent me to earth and meet an awesome boy named Marco Diaz."

"Guess there's a silver lining, huh?" Marco brushed his thumb on her cheek.

"Guess so."

Marco gave a little kiss on her forehead before finally leaving. Star smiled as she saw him walk downstairs, but the smile suddenly dropped as soon as she closed the door on him. With a heavy heart, she walked towards the mirror.

 _*Glad that you could get him out of the room.* Tom joked half-heartedly. *He acts like a lost puppy whenever it comes to you.*_

Not in the mood for jokes, Star looked the demon dead in the eye. "It's _them_ isn't it?"

 _*They found him out.*_

* * *

"Alright, where to start?" Marco said as he walked around the street.

Truth be told, Marco was _not_ a person you could depend on whenever a topic like romance is mentioned. He just got lucky with Star to be honest. And it's not like the things he did to Star were _original_ either. Most of those lovey-dovey things he did to her in the past were from some movies he saw back when he was younger. If he was bad enough at romance to use cliché movie techniques...

Then he's going to be crap at matchmaking.

Marco then thought of the potential women he could pair up with Tom. Only to come to the realization that there were none. He placed a palm into his face, _"_ _What the hell am I going to tell them?! 'Hey, I had this deal with a demon overlord that could potentially take my life if I didn't get him a girlfriend - want to date him?'"_

Yeah...no.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought..." Marco said as he entered the park.

It's _impossible_ to find Tom a girlfriend. Love isn't quick and easy, it takes time and patience to learn that you truly love someone. And Marco knows that. To an extent where he actually found matchmaking stupid at some point. But when your life is on the line, and you only have three days to live, you throw all of that moral shit into the window out of pure desperation.

Honestly, he was desperate. He was desperate in the past, now in the present, and he'll be desperate in the _future._ He was desperate when it came to his love for Star back before they were a couple. He's desperate to pretty much force a girl into a relationship with a demon; and he didn't even care whether she'd be happy or not. And he _will_ be desperate enough to kill himself to stop all of the pain if he somehow fucks up everything and shit hits the fan.

He had very little of a chance to get Tom a girl, let alone in three days.

Yet, he could still feel _hope._ Although it wasn't much, he could still feel it. He knew he was utterly screwed and might as well take his life before Tom ever could. But deep inside. _Deep inside_ that tiny little swearing heart of his. He knew that everything would be okay. That he and Star would make it through the pain and torture the world throws at them. That tiny light shining in the midst of darkness...

He just wished he could grab hold of that light and hold it near him. _Forever._

But life _doesn't_ work that way, does it?

"Great, I've got three days to live out my life now. Really should've wrote a bucket list earlier on..." Marco sighed as he looked around to natural landscapes before him. There were squirrels crawling around the trees, birds chirping in their nests, and dogs running around; playing. "Heh, who knows? Maybe there's a chance Tom will just beat me up instead of sending me to the afterlife."

 **"It is a shame if he does that. Stops us from getting a chance to kill** _ **you.**_ **"**

"Huh?"

Before Marco could even do anything, he was immediately pinned to the ground by something. His back was being stepped on and his head was being pushy to the ground by a hand. Gritting his teeth, he looked up to the suspect and saw a black hooded figure above him. His eyes moved up to the object the robed-figure was holding above his head. It was a weapon of sorts. He wasn't sure what it was called, but he was pretty sure it was a knife.

"Not really great at first impressions, are you?" Marco smirked before _it_ placed its arms around his neck; successfully suffocating him.

 **"Save your breath, kid. You're going to need it."** The figure spoke as it tightened its grip around his neck. **"Now choke! Choke like the criminal scum that you are!"**

 _Criminal scum?_ Who was this person? It didn't look like anyone he was familiar with. And he was sure enough that he didn't piss off anyone the day before or broke some kind of law. He then recalled everything single thing in his signature notebook. All of his memories in the _present_ timeline he recalled. Nothing - all of them. He couldn't remember a time he committed some sort of crime in this timeline.

"W-Who are you?" Marco spoke as his face started turning blue from the lack of air.

 **"Well...You can say I'm just a _monster_ doing _her_ job."**

 _Wait- monster?_ he then recalled all of his memories yet again - even from the _past_ _timeline._ If she was a monster, then it would've meant that he somehow managed to anger her when he and Star travelled to other dimensions.

His eyes widened in shock.

 _"Star and I haven't travelled to other dimensions other than the Blood Moon Ball..."_

Which meant he _couldn't_ have possibly attracted attention to the monsters...

 _"No. I-It can't be..."_

"HEY! Let him go!"

"Huh? **/Huh?"**

A brief moment flashed. Marco went from being choked by an unknown monster to lying on the ground grasping for air. He took one look at the monster to see it with its back on the ground. A figure stood above it. He then looked at his savior and saw a familiar face. The one he first grew up loving. The one he previously harbored feelings for. And in the next three years...

...She would be the one who changed too much.

"Jackie?"

* * *

 **And we're going straight into the action.**

 **Okay, you might be thinking "Crazyman! The fuck you think you're doing?! I thought this was about Tom?!" Well, I have a _really_ good reason for this. But I'm not saying it in order not to spoil all of you.**

 **"Is that your excuse to cancel the matchmaking between Tom and a girl whose name might or might not start with a 'J'?!"**

 **No. Tom will have a girlfriend in time, but we're focusing on Marco first. And since this is an angst story, I won't have much happy moments like the ones in - let's say 'The Girl In The Corner' (#ShamelessPlugAgain, #MyAssIsFilledWithPlugs, #TooManyHastags). So we're skipping all the fillers and jumping straight into the action.**

 **Looking back at the first couple chapters, my writing style kinda sucked. Everything was in paragraph form, you'll read few paragraph and then you realize that the chapter is over in five minutes. So what I'm going to do is _revise_ some of the chapters. I won't be change them much, I'll just add little details here and there and fix some of the lines I screwed up. **

**Reviews are love. I don't know what they do to me, but I know for sure it's magic. The review can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism.**

 **Anyways, that's all for now and I will see you in the next one.**

 **Crazyman out.**


	20. Battle Of The Hoods

**Wassup bitches.**

 **Warning: There will be an action scene here. And why is that a warning? Because I'm SHIT with writing action scenes. I'm more of a details guy rather than a movement guy when it comes to writing. So if you think the action scene sucks, you can either criticise me with great advice on how to write them or you can flame me all you want.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Story is mine.**

* * *

 **Battle Of The Hoods**

"Jackie?"

"Marco! Are you okay?!" Jackie asked as she crouched down and held out her hand. "You looked like you were about to die!"

"I'm good." He took her hand and stood up alongside her. He looked her up and down. She still had her iconic choice of clothing before it was replaced, those mint green eyes that held so much life in them, and her beautiful hair that tops it all off.

A brief flash went by Marco's eyes and he saw Jackie. A different version of her. A _broken_ version. He could still recall the face she made after he insulted her eight weeks prior to his suicide. Tears filled her eyes, shame washed over her face, and heart torn to pieces. She changed in the next three years to convince him, to stray away from his path to suicide. And what did he do to after she had done so much for him?

He spit on her face. Like the ungrateful bastard that he once was.

Marco shook his head before facing Jackie. He smirked, "I have some unfinished business here, care to help?"

"Gladly."

 **"Hmph."** The figure then readied itself for battle and pulled out a sword from...somewhere? **"I only came here to kill Diaz over here. But if you want to get involved, then be my guest."**

"And I only came here to relax my ass off." Not really. But hey, pre-fight banter is pre-fight banter. "But if you want to get your ass kicked, then be my guest."

 **"Smartass."** The hooded figure snarled before charging them.

Jackie looked at Marco to see him holding something inside his hoodie pocket. She was going to ask him about it, but now really isn't the best of times to say the least. She saw him turn his head a bit to her side. He looked at her dead in the eyes before slightly nodding to her. It looked like he was delivering some sort of hidden message. _"Charge?"_ She thought before dashing towards the direction of the monster.

As Jackie went towards the monster, Marco only held a look of frustration.

 _"I meant retreat! Not charge!"_ Marco screamed internally before pulling out a knife and holding it in his right hand. Frantically dragging his feet towards the battle, he quickly caught up with Jackie.

All three of them clashed together.

The battle begins.

Marco clashed blades with the figure while Jackie attempted a low sweep. Her attack proved to be useless as the figure didn't seem to move or wince. Jackie was kicked back after her futile attempt of an attack but Marco held his ground. Still connected with the blade of the figure, Marco suddenly used his left fist to punch the figure in the stomach before punching her face - causing her to back off.

 **"You fight with no honor."** She huffed as she clutched her stomach, no doubt from the pain.

Marco smiled at the small victory. He didn't care if he cheated.

After all, all's fair in love in war.

Before both of them could do anything, Jackie appeared from the side - about to deliver a flying kick to their enemy. "Take this!"

The figure dodged at the last minute, barely getting away from the surprise attack. Giving Jackie no time to rest, the figure unleashed a flurry of slashes towards her. Marco was about to rush in to help her, but was surprised with what he saw of Jackie.

She dodged the slashes - elegantly and smoothly.

He was mesmerized with her movements. The fight looked like it came out from an action movie for gods sake! When the figure tried to stab her in the chest, Jackie performed a pirouette - barely managing to evade the attack by an inch or two. When it tried to go for her feet, she simply did a beautiful flip and landed on one feet. The slasher aimed for her head, Jackie bent back to a complete ninety degrees!

A single thought went into Marco's head as he saw the scene before him..

 _"Holy shit! She fights like a goddamn ballerina!"_

"Uhh, Marco?" Jackie panted as she dodged another strike. "I - hah - need a little - Whoa! - help!"

Marco quickly shook his head as he came in for another strike. Hoping to give Jackie a bit of rest, he ran towards the figure and aimed his blade at her...

Okay, that sounded _really_ wrong...

 _"Get your head out of the gutter, Diaz!"_ Marco kept on rushing. The figure was still busy with Jackie, so he hoped to get in a sneak attack in like Jackie did earlier. Unfortunately, the figure had noticed him going in for a hit. His momentum was already too great to pull a complete stop and he won't be able to direct himself to any other direction apart from forward.

Which meant this was all or nothing.

 **"Enough of this."** The figure pulled out a flaming ball from her pockets. She looked at Jackie who had her hands on her knees; breathing heavily. **"Say goodbye to your little friend, girlie."**

She then threw the ball at Marco. Unable to evade the incoming projectile, he did the next best thing...

Block.

"MARCO!"

Jackie's voice was the last thing he heard before a white light enveloped his vision.

* * *

"Where is he?!" Star groaned as she searched the city with Tom; who had taken the liberty of helping Star find Marco. "He couldn't have gone _that_ far!"

"Okay, Star. Relax." Star glared at the boy with accusing eyes, causing him to flinch. "Okay, kind of ironic for me to say that. But we both know that Marco wouldn't leave the city to help me get a girl." It's not like he needed a woman anyways, it was that he wasn't able to think properly when he just made the deal. He sort of answered without thinking at the time.

"What are the places we haven't checked?" Star asked.

"Well, we both know he isn't intent on going to school." Star nodded at the statement. Marco really wasn't the type to go to school on his free will. "We checked the pizza and that place that sells those weirdly shaped things with stuff in them."

"Weirdly shaped-" Star immediately understood. "Oh, tacos."

"Yeah, whatever that's called." Tom waved it off. "I don't know where he could be. You said those were the places he commonly went to, right? Or, at least the ones you know he would go to."

Star sadly nodded. As much as she wanted to say that she knew everything about Marco, she really didn't know him all that well. Sure, he revealed everything about his life in the past timeline, but she felt like she still didn't know him that much. She sighed. "Where did you go, Marco?"

A large explosion suddenly appeared from the park. The ground rumbled, making the two teens struggle with their footing.

"What was that?!" Star looked at the red fiery explosion that came from the park.

"I don't know." Tom answered. "But I think it came from this way."

Tom ran off to where the explosion was, leaving Star to gaze at said explosion. She continued to stare at it for a few seconds before starting to run as well.

 _"Please, Marco. Please d_ _on't tell me that was you."_

XxXxX

Star looked at the horrifying scene as she entered the park with Tom. Trees were burning fire red, fires surrounding certain spots of the park, people screaming and running for their lives. The sight sent shivers down to her spine. Without a second thought, Star rushed in to find her one and only boyfriend...

"Marco!" Star called out as she ran in front of Tom. "Marco! Where are you?!"

"Star?!" A feminine voice responded. It was strangely familiar. "Star! It's Jackie! Over- Argh!"

"Jackie?" Star quickly pondered on whether she had to find Marco or help Jackie from someone hurting her. On one hand, helping Jackie means she'll waste precious time with finding Marco. On the other hand, if she _didn't_ help Jackie, she might end up possibly injured. And by the sound of her voice, it might possibly be true.

As much as she wanted to find Marco, Jackie needed her help now. Marco could wait.

Rushing over to where she heard Jackie, Star came to something she found even more horrible than the previous thing she saw...

She saw Jackie on the floor; about to be executed by someone wearing a hood.

"Stop!" Star shouted as she desperatey reached out to both of them.

The hood didn't listen. It's sword was raised and moved to finish off the blonde-haired woman on the ground.

Everything moved in slow motion. She was too late. She knew she won't be able to cast a spell quickly enough to stop her from hurting Jackie, nor would she be able to move fast enough to interrupt her. She could only _look_. Look at the tragedy that was about to occur. Star felt somthing wash over her. Hatred? Failure? Sadness? It felt like a mix of the three. Her heart pounded at a rapid pace, feeling as if it was about to explode.

As she felt these feelings, Star couldn't help but think of a certain someone from the back of her mind...

 _"Is this what Marco felt when I left him?"_

Before she could continue that train of thought and before Jackie could met her end, a fireball appeared. Moving towards the hooded figure. Star watched as the fireball went into the direction of the figure. Hope filled her eyes. If the fireball hit the figure, then there might be a chance to save Jackie. And if not, then there wouldn't _be_ a Jackie living in Earth...

And so she waited for the fireball to reach the target...

...

...

...

...Bullseye.

 **"Argh!"** The figure roared in pain as flames engulfed its chest. It looked towards their direction and they saw it suddenly; but discreetly, flinch. **"Star butterfly and Tom Lucitor. What a sight for sore eyes."**

Star took her wand and aimed it at the hooded figure. Tom prepapred another fireball in his right hand, ready to strike at any moment. "You! Who are you and why are you hurting Jackie?!"

 **"Tsk. Tsk. A little bit too old to wave that _toy_ at me. Eh, Butterfly?" **The figure laughed as they pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors and opened up a portal. **"Looks like I've been compromised. I'll finish this mission next time."**

"You're not going anywhere!" Star was about to cast a spell, but the portal - as well as the hoodied figure - was gone. "Darn it!"

"She got away..." Tom sighed before going over to Jackie and offering her a hand. "Need some help?"

She simply smiled and took his hand. "Thanks."

"Jackie? Who was that?" Star asked, getting her attention. "We were finding Marco, but then we saw you being attacked! We had no choice but to help."

"Marco?" Her eyes widened in realization. "Marco! That girl, she was after Marco. We had no idea why, since I only found him nearly being choked to death when I passed by."

"Where is he?!"

Jackie pointed somewhere to the side to reveal Marco with a hole on his chest.

"MARCO!"

* * *

 **And bam! That's the end of the chapter.**

 **So, I guess Star is taking the lead for the while? With Marco out of commission, it's her turn to help solve Marco's problems. I actually wanted Star to be a main character for this fic, but that will only happen if I completely remove Marco from the story or if I create a situation that only requires Star herself.**

 **Let's just say the choice was** **obvious.**

 **Reviews are love. It can put me in the mood to sing 'Welcome To The Black Parade' off key. The review can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism.**

 **Anyways, that's all for now. And I will see you in the next one.**

 **Crazyman out.**


	21. Broken By Blood, Sweat, and Tears

**It's me with another chapter.**

 **So, we finally get to see Star's point of view on things. I actually had fun writing the chapter to be completely honest. Star was a refreshing change of pace after writing about Marco so much. It makes want to release a Star centric story.**

 **But alas,I cannot do that, for I have already released 'Avoiding A Harem' and I have all the timeslots for my stories filled.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Possible Chapter Title: 'Shut Down'**

 **Disclaimer: Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Story is mine.**

* * *

 **Broken By Blood, Sweat, and Tears**

"MARCO!"

Star rushed towards the boy. Her breathing hitched as she got closer to him. Kneeling down, she saw that he was still conscious; barely clinging on to life. She quickly pulled out a towel and covered the wound before looking all over his injured body, the biggest and the most alarming one he had was the hole on his chest. It was the size of a a stress ball. Blood slowly dripped from the hole and was slowly creating a puddle around them. She also noticed that he was having trouble with breathing, which meant he was hit in the lungs.

His body was burning. Black marks of ashes surrounded his face and body. His hair was a burnt mess and his clothes were pathetically ripped into several pieces. If he had worn his hoodie, then his black shirt would've survived. Sadly, that was not the case. She also saw his arms dripping with fresh blood as she held him in her arms.

"Marco..." A tear formed in her eyes. No! She couldn't cry now! Marco needed her. She can't afford to look weak in front of him again. He needed her to be strong, for him and herself.

"S-Star...?" He looked at her with confused eyes; as if he tried finding her. "Where are you...?"

Her heart stopped. She looked at his eyes. There wasn't anything wrong with them. But why? Why would he ask if she was there? It was obvious as day she was in front of him. She was the one who was stopping him from knocking on death's door for crying out loud! But if Marco couldn't see her up this close, then that meant his eyes were closed or that he was...

 _"No, it couldn't possibly be..."_

"Marco...I'm right here..." A lump was forming inside her throat. "Please...Tell me where I am right now..."

If her theory was correct, then she would be able to tell that the hole in Marco's chest _wasn't_ the only major injury that he had. A tear dropped to her face as she silently observed the boy. He was looking everywhere for her. If he had seen her carrying him, then there would be no reason to even _look_ for her. She was there kneeling and covering his wound with a towel. _"P_ _l_ _ease. Tell me that I'm wrong about you..."_

Her heart pounded as her fears were being confirmed by Marco...

"I...I can't see you..." Marco started to grasp empty air around him; panicking from Star's sudden silence. His breathing was slowly becoming quicker as his hands travelled to all directions except for the one she was at. More tears came out from her face. There was no point holding it in anymore. As more droplets slowly fell down her face, Marco became a lot more panicked from her lack of response. "Star!? Star!? Where are you!?"

He was _blind._

Star pulled his body up and wrapped herself around him. She planted her face in his neck before finally allowing herself to break down. It was her fault that he was attacked by a monster from another dimension. It was her fault that she hadn't found him earlier. It was her fault that he was slowly bleeding to his death...

He killed himself in the last timeline...and it was _her_ fault.

Marco must've heard her crying, since he was currently rubbing her hair and pulling her into him, whispering _false lies_ to her. Saying how everything was okay and that there was nothing to worry about. Those white lies that was supposed to make her feel better, only filled her with rage and grief. It came to a point where Star grabbed him by the arms and pushed him away, forcing both of their eyes to meet each other.

"S-Star...?"

"STOP SAYING IT'S OKAY!" Star roared at the brunette boy, tears finally flowing down her face as grit her teeth. Her nails dug into his skin, but he was showing little to no reaction if anything. "Stop trying to make me feel better! That there's nothing wrong with you! Because the way I see it, there _is_ something wrong with you! Are you stupid enough to think that I'm just some innocent girl who doesn't know how the world works or are you _so blind_ that you can't see it?!"

Her heart dropped at what she practically screamed at the boy. She expected him to cry, get mad, or simply slap her. Their already strained was barely pulling through back then, but now it's getting worse. And it was _her fault_ once again.

Before she could even say anything, she noticed Marco go quiet. His previously shocked eyes were back to being unfocused. His head was slowly tilting backwards and his hand reaching out to her. A tear can be seen from the corner of eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but only an silent gasp was heard...

His body went slack soon after.

"Marco?" Star shook him.

No reaction.

"Marco!" Star shook him once again; much more violently than the last.

No reaction.

"Marco...please...please don't die..." She rubbed her eye with her bloody palm; trying to stop the incoming tears that was forming from the corner of her eyes.

No reaction.

* * *

"Are you gonna be fine, Star?" Jackie asked as the blonde girl sitting across from her. Ever since the brunette slipped into Star's arms, both her and Tom had already called an ambulance. All there of them had been recieving strange looks as they brought him to the E.R.; mainly Tom, but they simply ignored it. All of them were forced to wait outside as the doctors performed surgery on Marco.

Jackie saw the look on Star's face. She was depressed, which was only natural in this situation. Almost losing your significant other would take a toll on anyone for that matter. Not that she _wasn_ _'t_ affected, but she was sure Star suffered the most out of of them. The two were closer than any highschool couple she had seen in her life. As if they had known each other beforehand.

"Yeah...I'll be fine..." She sniffed as she rubbed her red eyes. Jackie could tell she was lying, wouldn't be the first time someone lied to her. She wanted to call Star out on it, but she'd knew that with the already fragile mind that Star currently has; it'll only make things worse. So she stayed silent, for her sake.

Silence filled the air. Nothing else was apart from the cold air washing all over them. She looked around the room, trying to find something of interest. Once she laid her eyes on the weird looking boy, she had noticed something very wrong about him. He probably noticed her staring since his attention was quickly turned to her.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, what's your name?" She raised an eyebrow at his appearance. He had horns and three eyes, something that partially gave her the creeps. Tattered shirt and shorts. He had boots and eyeliner on. "And what's with the costume anyways?"

"It's Tom." He answered simply. "And it's not a costume. I'm a half-demon and Star's ex-boyfriend."

She would've been normally shocked if he didn't mention Star's name. Star was weird (in a good way) and had a magic wand, no point in questioning the things she normally did. So instead of being asking why a half-demon was currently in earth, she said something else entirely.

"Tom...Nice name." She simply complimented.

"Thanks." He smiled. "What's yours?"

"It's Jackie. Jackie Lynn Thomas." She asnwered. _He seems calm for a half-demon._ Before she could even continue that train of thought, the half-demon got something from his pocket and squeezed it repeatedly. "What's that?"

"Stress ball. Helps with situations like these." He gave the ball one final squeeze before it popped in his hands. "Damn it. Now I have to tell Brian to buy twenty more of these."

 _"I take that back."_ She internally thought. Okay, so he wasn't a calm person after all.

The door leading to the operation room opened, a male doctor emerging with bloody gloves on his hands. Standing up from her position, Jackie nodded her head and looked at the man. "Is Marco alright, Doc?"

The man pulled down his mask before speaking. "For now. We finally patched up the hole in his torso and his heartbeat has stabalized."

Relief spread throughout her body at the news of Marco being okay. But she knew the doctor wasn't finished yet. "And?"

The man sighed before continuing. "He's currently comatose."

"What?!" All three of them gasped. Even though Star's was a little quieter than hers and Tom's, it can be still heard.

"His respiratory system have suffered as well as his body due to second-degree burns. His lungs had burns in them, most likely the reason of his troubled breathing. His neck also showed signs of being strangled. His arms also had multiple cuts that pierced into his bones. His legs were fractured from blunt force trauma as well."

Jackie sighed after hearing everything. She knew the full story. After the hooded figure she and Marco had fought earlier in the day, they figured that they _haven't_ done enough damage to Marco's body. And so she saw them torture the boy. She heard every grunt of pain, every scream of rage as the figure tortured Marco. She saw the figure cut into his arms as they mocked him, stomp on his legs to avoid him from escaping, and she saw him being spit on by the figure.

And they did it, _all_ of that while laughing at the boy.

"How long 'till he wakes up?" Tom asked before standing up to the man.

"If we're talking about him waking up, then it will take two to three weeks at best; and six to eight weeks at worst. But if we're talking about his recovery, then months will have to pass until he is fully recovered. Or _mostly_ recovered." The man stared at the teens to see if they will answer, he continued when they didn't. "He will most likey need an inhaler to help medicate his asthma. We also noted that his legs had been fractured and took it upon ourselves to put in a titanium plate inside his legs to support the healing process."

Jackie looked at the man in shock. Marco was pretty much standing at death's door at this point. All he needed was to knock and he'll finally be gone from the world, _forever._ Jackie knew that Star wouldn't be able to handle the news very well. She took a quick look at the blonde and noticed that she was looking at the floor, her bangs covering her face. Seeing that tears were falling from her face to the floor, she decided to confront her.

"Star..." She tried to confront her, but was stopped when she held up a hand.

"No, Jackie. I'm fine." She said without any hint of life in her voice. She turned her back on both of them and before slowly walking away. "I just...need some time alone..."

Jackie thought about going after her, but Tom must've saw what she was thinking as he looked at her with a disapproving look and a shake of his head. She sighed. It would be best to leave Star alone for the moment.

"If you may excuse me," The doctor made his presence aware by coughing. "I shall take my leave for now. Other patients are waiting for me."

"Sure thing." She bowed her head. "Thanks for the report, doc."

The man nodded before walking away, leaving the two of them in the corridor.

"So?" Jackie looked at Tom. "What do we do now? We don't know who attacked us and both Star and Marco are out for the count."

Tom sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Nothing."

"Nothing? Why?"

"Without Star, the chances of finding the person who attacked you and Marco are pretty slim. For all we know they could may as well be in _any_ of the millions of dimensions out there. And that's not including the hidden ones either."

"What about Star?" She asked. She knew that the bubbly girl wasn't okay and no doubt in mental pain more than physical.

"What about her?" Tom asked.

"Do you think she'll be able to recover after seeing Marco...dying?"

"Star isn't like that." He avoided her gaze, sighing as he looked at where Star walked off to. "She might be depressed now, but give her some space and a couple of days to get her bearings. We'll find the one responsible for hurting Marco, and we need Star's help to do just that."

"Where do we even start, anyways? You said you don't know where the assassin could be, so how do we find them?"

"I've got my suspicions, but I'm not a hundred-percent sure." Tom pulled out a couple of scissors before cutting into the air; making a portal. "I'll try to get some info a certain _council_ that I believe is somehow connected to this entire mess of a situation. We'll convince Star to join us on a different time, I'll get back to you once I've got solid info."

Jackie nodded. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was a plan nonetheless. "Alright then. See you around."

Before she could even walk away, Tom asked her something that caught her off-guard.

"Do you know you know Star and Marco are so close with each other?"

She stared at the boy; confused. "Uhh, I guess not?"

"It's a secret. A secret only Star, Marco, and _I_ know." Tom said mysteriously.

"What is it? The secret; I mean."

"It's not my place to say anything, only Marco and Star have the rights to reveal it to the world." He then motioned her to come closer to him. "Let me clue you in on something..."

She leaned in and waited for him to talk.

"Let's just say that - _Marco rewinded the clock by the three years._ "

Rewinded the clock by three years? What does that even mean? But before she could even ask Tom about it, the half-demon had already left. Leaving Jackie to her own thoughts...

 _"Looks like I'll be going to the skatepark to clear my thoughts for tonight."_

* * *

 **So, Tom has a bigger role in all of this. Wonder what it is?**

 **Looks like Star and Marco are broken in their own ways. One physically and another one mentally. I know some of you might dislike the idea of Jackie taking over for now, but I promise you that Star will be the main character soon enough. She won't _immediately_ create a plan to find the culprit of Marco's attempted assassination, she'll grieve over him like any other person would. And that's normal. **

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot, HAPPY 20K VIEWERS AND 50K WORDS! Holy hell I did NOT expect this story to be this long! Man, it feels like yesterday when I was just posting the first chapter for the story! I just want to thank you guys for sticking with me all the way. I really love it when you guys give the story much love. Who knows, maybe this story will reach 100K words!?**

 **Reviews are love. I'm so happy I won't even give an excuse for you to review. The review can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism.**

 **Anyways, that's all for now and I will see you in the next one.**

 **Crazyman out.**

* * *

 **Extras: A Romantic Secret**

"It's a secret. A secret only Star, Marco, and _I_ know." Tom said mysteriously.

"What is it? The secret; I mean."

"It's not my place to say anything, only Marco and Star have the rights to reveal it to the world." He then motioned her to come closer to him. "Let me clue you in on something..."

She leaned in and waited for him to talk.

Only for him to kiss her on the cheek.

Quickly backing away, she looked at him with a red face. "What was that for?!"

His face was equally red from embarrasment. He laughed as he scrathed the back of his head. "Sorry! You're just _really_ preety, y'know!"

"What?!"

"Uhh...gotta go now! Bye!" He quickly jumped into the portal before it disappered. Jackie stood in silence as she processed the events in her head.

"What just happened? And why is my heart beating so quick?"


	22. Setting The Stage

**Wassup dudes?**

 **Anyways, it's been a while ever since I touched this story. I might as well start writing it once again. I may be slow as fuck when I'm updating, but that means either life is getting in the way or that I'm just a lazy bum that cares about playing video games...**

 **Could be either to be honest.**

 **For those wondering, Janna won't have much of a bigger role outside of support. I love her character as much as the next guy, but she is kind of over-rated in my eyes. Jackie's character was decent, but she was never portrayed outside of being Marco's love interest. I mean, she's basically ancient history by the time Season 4 rolls in.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Star Vs. The Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Story is mine.**

* * *

 **Setting The Stage**

*BEEP*...*BEEP*...*BEEP*...

The alarm sounded before them, signifying the time to wake up from deep sleep.

Unfortunately for them, Marco _wasn't_ waking up...

The sounds of the machine made her heart anxious. Knowing that her boyfriend could possibly die at any moment. Star reached out her hand to hold Marco's unmoving one.

It's been a week ever since Marco fell into a coma. Various friends and his parents have already visited him once or twice to check his condition every now and then, but Star instead went to his hospital room every single day; hoping that he would finally wake up and reunite with her.

She waited for hours and hours to wake up, her mind slowly breaking from all of the waiting...

But he never did.

Aside from her and Marco, Jackie was also hanging in the room; presumably as her voice of comfort if she ever goes and does something that will mess up the situation even more. But just because she was there to make Star happy, doesn't necessesarily mean that _she_ herself is. If anything, both people were reaching their limits; especially Star. They needed each other to have a sense of stability after Marco's near-death incident.

Silence filled the room as they waited for Tom to arrive. Hearing news from the boy both relieved and stressed the two girls. He never said anything good nor bad, which meant their search for their suspect could go either way. They could end up finding the person responsible for hurting Marco, or thrown around into a wild goose chase.

They hoped it wasn't the latter, seeing as that will just completely break any sort of mental stability they have left.

"I wonder when Tom is gonna come?" Star spoke; lacking the energy it once had. "He's the one who called us in here..."

"It's already been half an hour, maybe something's holding him up?" Jackie answered before a portal appeared from the room. "Well, speak of the devil...literally."

"Nice seeing you too, Jackie..." He sighed before closing the portal behind him. Leaning against the wall, he crossed his arms and faced the two girls. "I found info about the guy who attacked Marco."

Eyes widening in surprise, Star and Jackie stood up from their places. Jackie started, "Wait, really?"

"Yeah, and they're somehow connected to the council. Specifically, the MHC." Tom pulled out a picture from his pocket; a picture of the members of the council present inside.

"What? How did the council play a part in this?!" Star glared at the picture, her eyes softening upon the sight of her mother. "Mom..."

"The MHC?" Jackie asked; clearly uninformed of the magical people in the picture.

"Magic High Commision." Tom answered. "They're basically a group of magic users from other dimensions formed to oversee all magic activities in the universe. The original members of the council were Glossaryck; the one who created the group, Lekmet; the one responsible for...I don't know actually, and Omnitraxus Prime; the one looking over the multiverse and the space-time continuum."

"Who are those three then?" Jackie asked, pointing to the two women and a creature with a diamond for a head while having two snakes as arms.

"That's Star's mother; Moon Butterfly. She just recently joined in the council. The one with the white skin is Hekapoo, she's the reason why interdimensional travel is possible. The last one is Rhombulus; who's known for his 'war instincts'. He's the muscle of the group."

"What do they have to do with anything?" Star asked once again. "Apart from Mom and Glossaryck, they don't know who Marco is!"

"I'm pretty sure that they don't fit the description of the person we fought either..." Jackie added. "That Rhombulus guy looks a bit too big to wear a _hoodie_ of all things."

"I'm not saying that they attacked Marco themselves." Tom quickly rebutted. "I'm saying that I've got a theory that involves them."

"So this is all just a hypothesis then, no actual evidence on the guy?" Jackie stopped him there. If it was a plain simple theory without any backing evidence, she might as well waste her time skateboarding than listening on something that might not prove to be useful.

Tom looked at Star in concern. It seemed that Jackie wouldn't understand the situation without any context. "Should we tell her, Star?"

The blonde looked hesitant as her eyes failed to meet Jackie's.

She promised to keep his past a secret. So that he could finally live a life of peace and happiness with her. With no one knowing about his tragic downfall. "No...We can't. If we do, she'll just get in trouble. Not only that, _I'd be breaking my promise to Marco..."_ She whispered, loud enough for Tom to hear and quiet enough for to not reach Jackie's ears.

"Don't you think it's too late for her to get involved?" Tom sighed; looking at Jackie. "Besides, she doesn't have any idea about magic. She doesn't have a weapon and she's basically clueless with what's about to happen around her. Jackie has every right to _not_ help us Star! But she's still doing it, knowing that it won't benefit her in anyway!"

Star couldn't help but wince at Tom's harsh words. He was right. Jackie could've just chosen to escape when she got the chance, yet she was still there with them. She could've ignored Marco's condition and worry about herself, but she kept on visiting him along with her and Tom. She could've not gotten involved with Marco's fight with their hooded enemy, yet she did out of concern for her friends.

And she did it all, knowing that it will never help her in the slightest.

Was she a terrible friend? Did she really deserve Marco's love? Jackie's trust? And Tom's help? She was the reason why Marco went off and shot himself in the last timeline. She was the reason why Jackie got badly hurt and was involved in this situation. She was also the reason why Tom had to find information and provide help even if he was tired from the countless nights he's been awake. They were suffering, and it's because of her...

 _"Is it...My fault...?"_ Star looked at the floor, another wave of tears threatening to escape from her once again. She sniffed. "You're right...She doesn't deserve us. We just put her in danger every time she goes with us."

"That's why we need to help her..." Tom caught Jackie's gaze before frowning. "She needs to know how to defend for herself against magic-users just in case we're not there to protect her..."

Jackie looked at Star; quickly noticing her hesitation. "Hey Star, you don't have to tell me about-"

"No, it's fine..." She interrupted. "You'll find out anyways, might as well tell you now."

Taking a deep breath, she started telling the story of Marco's horrible past life.

XxXxX

"T-That's horrible!" Jackie gasped in shock; her eyes wide open. "You're saying he commited suicide in this _last timeline_ of his? After that, he was helped by Tom to rewind his life by three years using special dimensional scissors?"

Star nodded. She expected Jackie to do everything _but_ believe them. It was all ridiculous trying to explain magic to her, alongside with Marco's past life and Tom's involvement. She thought Jackie would laugh and scoff it off, look at them like they were crazy, leave the room; thinking that Star finally lost her mind.

Yet, she stayed and took it in without any complaints.

"But then, if only Marco was the one who knew about his time-shinanegans..." Jackie slowly turned to Tom, her nose crinkling up in confusion. "How did _you_ know about it? You said that he 'rewinded the clock by three years', right?"

Star and Tom looked at each other, turning back to Jackie after a couple of moments.

"It all started after I pushed Marco in the portal..."

* * *

 _"Where's the inmate!?" A fist came to Tom's face what seemed to be the hundreth time. A devil monster with buff arms and four eyes stood over him. "Just stop wasting our time here and tell us already!"_

 _Inside one of the tortue chambers in a classified location, sat a battered Tom Lucitor tied against a chair. The poor boy was practically striped from the waist up; severe cuts and bruises covering the entirety of his body. It had been more than five hours that multiple types of monsters tried getting info out of him, but none could ever make him speak within those five hours._

 _After pushing Marco to Hekapoo's location, Tom was quickly detained and was currently under interrogation by the Magic High Council. Of course, they didn't do the dirty work themselves. They had monsters that were proficient in many areas of torture, whether it would be physical or mental tortures._

 _It was hell. It was painful._

 _But he had to endure it. For his sake._

 _"Screw yourself..." He weakly smirked. Another jab came flying into his face, forcing his nose to spill out blood upon impact. The chair fell backwards, hurting both of his hands and the back of his head. He howled in pain; consciousness slowly slipping away from him._

 _The demon pulled out a syringe from a nearby briefcase. The syringe had some sort of green liquid inside with a large needle accompanying it. The demon approached Tom and sat down right next to his bleeding face. He pointed the needle right next to his third eye, inches away from stabbing it. "Do you know what this syringe is for, kid?"_

 _"What? More truth serum...?" He gave a pained laugh at the thought. Due to his demon powers, Tom was able to take away any substances from his body as soon as it was given to him. "Try as you might, but that stuff doesn't work on me..."_

 _"Because of your demon powers?" The man finished for him. He then aimed the syringe towards towards the floor and let the liquid drip. His eyes widened when he saw the green water dig deeper into the ground._

 _It was acid._

 _"W-What the hell?!" He tried to shake away in desperation, but fatigue didn't let him go._

 _"Let's see if your 'demon powers' could avoid burning your insides." The syringe went closer to his face, hovering right above his neck._

 _Is this really the end for him? If it was, then he didn't have much of a right to complain. He placed Marco in torture by not telling him the truth about Star, this should be karma's way of saying sorry to him. This must be what Marco felt in those three years he suffered alone._

 _It hurts._

 _And this was only **physical** pain. If he could barely cling on to life with external injuries, then he won't survive having internal ones._

 _But before the enemy could even stab Tom with the syringe, the demon was quickly pulled back away from the boy and was stabbed by a certain scissor forger..._

 _"Hekapoo?!"_

 _The girl in orange didn't speak; rather, she was busy taking down the one who was responsible for Tom's near-death experience. The demon kept on wailing and thrashing around in hopes to throw Hekapoo away from him. But when he had finally managed throw her away from him, a pair of scissors was already stuck to his body._

 _Ripping out the object and throwing it onto the ground, the demon roared in rage. "You think you'll get away with this!? I will end you!"_

 _"I'd like to see you try." She smirked as she counted with her fingers. "In three...two...one."_

 _"ARGH!" The demon flinched backwards; clutching his chest tightly as he leaned on the wall. "What is this nonesense!?"_

 _"Heh." She simply smiled before walking over to Tom, leaving the other demon to wail in pain as something burned inside his body. Getting another pair of scissors in a pouch she held, she cut open the boy's binds and freed him from inprisonment. She stayed silent as she used the object to cut open a portal. "The power of poison scissors, that's something."_

 _Carrying Tom by his arm, they quickly escaped inside._

* * *

 _Right as the portal closed, a hooded figure came in the room. Looking around the room, she saw the dents on the wall that showed obvious signs of struggle, the flipped over chair with broken binds sitting right next to it, and the demon that was continuously wailing for someone to get back-up._

 _Her mission was no doubt a fail, due to her being unable to eliminate her target who was sitting on a chair; completely defenseless._

 _"Looks like I was a second too late." Walking over to the nearby monster on the floor and kicking it, she slowly pulled out a knife out of her pockets._

 _"J-Just who the hell are you?!" The demon backed away, but it proved to be useless as he was slower than the walking girl. "Someone! Anyone! Help!"_

 _"Shut up, will you?"_

 _She then proceeded to end it's life stabbing it right on the forehead, a few moments of struggle went by before the body went slack. "This is so bullshit."_

 _Getting her knife; she walked out of the room, leaving a dead body lying inside._

* * *

"And after a bit of talking, I found out that Hekapoo actually created _two_ time-travel scissors." Tom finally finished. "Originally, she was the one who was supposed to go back in time and guide Marco, but she decided that I'd be better off helping Marco since I knew him a bit more than her."

"So that's how you knew about Marco's situation." Jackie looked over to said boy in worry. "Does he know anything of this?"

"Not really." Tom shook his head. "I planned on telling him the next time we met. But that plan went to hell, didn't it?"

Sighing, Jackie stared outside the window; silent as she processed the thoughts on her mind. On the other hand, Tom and Star were tense at Jackie's supposed answer.

Jackie needed to be in the team. If she accepted; not only will they have more manpower during fights, but they have a better chance finding the attacker that almost killed Marco. Not to mention that she was a bit more cool-headed and intelligent, which will definitely help during times of their desperation. If she didn't, things would be a lot harder with just the two of them searching. Tom knew he was smart and Star was too, but they had flaws with them. Jackie had flaws too, but they felt like she was better at deduction than both of them.

The success of apprehending the hooded figure depended whether Jackie joins or not. Which meant they needed her _badly._

Moments had passed before Jackie turned to the two with a tiny smile. "Okay. I'll offer assitance on what I could do. I want you two to give me weapons and training in exchange. Even though I can dodge a lot of sloppy attacks 'cause my parents got me into ballet when I was a kid, I'm not good with magical weapons."

Tom let out a breath he didn't know was holding, the tension finally washing away inside him. "It's a deal then. You help us and we'll tell you all about magic, as well as get you equipment to help in our adventure."

As the three finally struck a deal, they finally started on giving each other ideas on how to catch the hooded figure. Ideas flew here and there; but the more ideas they could come up with, the more bad-quality plans they would give. Fifteen frustrating minutes passed before the three decided to finally go to their respective homes.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Jackie and Star took their leave; leaving Tom to stand inside of the room alone.

Walking up to the comatose boy's bed, Tom gave a little smile. "Don't worry, buddy. We'll find who's responsible for hurting you. When we finally catch them and take them down, you can finally have your peaceful life to spend with Star. We won't fail... _I_ won't fail...

...I promise."

* * *

 **Done! I can finally work other stories again!**

 **Before anyone asks, the 'hooded figure' that the trio are currently chasing right now will _NOT_ be an OC. I've been fucking up OC's ever since my first ever fanfic, so I learned my lesson there. She'll be an actual character from the show.**

 **Reviews are love. I'll stop uploading if you don't leave one (I'm serious). The review can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism**

 **Anyways, that's all for now and I will see you next time.**

 **Crazyman out.**


End file.
